Falling in love for the first time
by camimasen18
Summary: Bella siente que su vida esta llena de soledad y no cree en el amor. Edward, el misterioso músico, podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión ? Amor, compañerismo y sobretodo honestidad.. era lo que se necesitaba para hacer a Bella creer.
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)

Gracias a mi hermana que me insto en escribir y publicar la historia con su entusiasmo y alegría !

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio:<strong>

Viajaba a mi trabajo cuando me pregunte ¿Cuando mi vida había terminado así?, no me lo explicaba, siempre fui una chica un poco solitaria..no me importaba estar sola de vez en cuando, pero, luego de que termine el instituto y había empezado en la universidad de Chicago, cada vez me hundía más y más en mis estudios y olvidaba todo.

A mis padres cada vez los veía menos.. y cuando empecé a trabajar para la revista OK, me mude a un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad...

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años y soy graduada en periodismo.

Obtuve mi primer trabajo en la revista y me iba bien. Hacia los reportes, reseñas y artículos sobre personas o cosas de interés. Mi jefe me había pedido hacer un articulo sobre los músicos más recientes y que se ganaban la vida tocando en bares y lugares un poco clandestinos.. sería mi nuevo trabajo durante este último mes...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! este es mi primer fic de muchos que vienen.. espero algunos reviews para saber si les gusto la historia! <strong>** Comenten y nos vemos.. cualquier duda preguntan :)**


	2. El reportaje y algo inesperado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>El reportaje y algo inesperado.<strong>

-Bella ?- pregunto mi jefe.

-Si Sr. Sutherland ?- dije. James Sutherland era mi jefe, era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo un poco largo y rubio, llevaba unos años en la revista, según Jessica, estaba casado y tenia un hijo que siempre lo visitaba con su señora, la cual era una arpía..siempre me miraba con una cara de superior que me daban ganas de arrancarle uno a uno sus rojizos cabellos, pero en fin era la esposa de mi jefe, que rayos iba a hacer ?

-Has avanzado en el reporte sobre los músicos clandestinos?- Rayos, lo había olvidado completamente.

-Eh, he estado trabajando en ello, estaba pensando en hacer unas entrevistas rápidas y alguna que otra foto.. Ángela me ayudara con la historia- dije moviendo mis manos histéricamente.

-Bien, necesitamos el articulo para el próximo mes- me dijo apuntándome con su regordete dedo.

-Cuente con ello Sr. - dije. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado.. he estado en las nubes últimamente.

El Señor Sutherland fue el que me contrato y como era una de las mejores en la revista, siempre me tocaban los mejores reportes. Tenía compañeros en el trabajo que se podría decir que no estaban a mi altura..sobre todo Mike Newton. El hombre mas machista y insistente que he conocido. Sin mencionar un total incompetente. Era una espina en mi trasero, no captaba indirectas y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, ya no sabia que inventarle, que estoy con mi periodo, que estoy con vómitos, que no estaré en la ciudad, Ag era un idiota. Luego estaba Jessica Stanley.. que era una total perra.. parecía hermana con la esposa de James.. Cuando llegue a la producción lo primero que hizo fue advertirme que no me metiera con Mike, que era suyo y que me buscara el mío. Ja como si fuera a pasar. Era una tonta, no es mi culpa que Mike no la mire a ella..se lo regalo si quiere.

En la única que confiaba aquí era en Ángela Webber, se podría decir que es mi única verdadera amiga. Confiaba en ella y ella en mí. Sólo eso importaba.  
>Aparte nuestros padres eran amigos.. solían ir a pescar cuando vivíamos en Forks.. y cuando llegue .. y supimos nuestros apellidos, nos reconocimos al instante y fuimos muy unidas. Es una buena amiga, de verdad aprecio su amistad. Pero ella tenía a Ben.. así que no la tenía tiempo completo.. y se lo respetaba. Solo que al estar yo sola.. me sentía un poco frustrada en el amor.<br>Sobretodo desde que mis padres se separaron, nunca creí en tal sentimiento. Tanto sufrimiento por el cual pasé y pasaron mis padres.. no puede ser provocado por amor, cierto ?

-Áng. ! - sorprendí a mi amiga.

-Bella, dios.. me asustaste. - dijo.

-Lo siento- dije con cara divertida - Como estas ?-

-Bien- dijo tocándose la frente con su mano izquierda, quede en estado de shock.

-Que es eso Ángela ?- dijo medio asustada, medio feliz.

-Me caso con Ben- dijo mostrándome su anillo de compromiso y saltando de felicidad.

- Wow, Áng., eso es genial-

-No pareces tan feliz ?- dijo mirándome a la cara.

-Estas bromeando ?, estoy demasiado feliz, solo me tomaste por sorpresa.- Y de verdad lo estaba, solo que me sentí mal por no tener yo esa suerte.

-Es hermoso, no ?- dijo levantando su anillo.

-Demasiado hermoso. - Era de color plata, muy simple pero hermoso a la vez, con una tirita de brillantes.

-Lo es.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti amiga.- dije con una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias linda. Por favor no me hagas llorar.- dijo riéndose y sorbiendo su nariz.

-Bueno, venía a decirte sobre el nuevo articulo que James nos pidió.

-Losé.. Jessica vino a decirme que quería tomar tu lugar.- dijo casi enojada. Al menos yo lo estaba.

-Que? ..que se cree!..a mi me ofrecieron esto junto contigo..- dije consternada de solo pensarlo.

-Si, bueno ya sabes cuan inútil puede llegar a ser si piensa que se lo daría.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor . - rey junto con Áng..

-Bueno.. juntémonos mañana en le Midnight Club.. dicen que hay buenos cantantes sin conocer.

-Es buena idea, nos vemos a las diez a fuera del Club ?- pregunte.

-Sip, solo que no podré quedarme hasta tan tarde.., mañana en la mañana tengo una cita con una planificadora de bodas junto con Ben.

-Enserio ? wow, son rápidos- dijo riendo nerviosamente, Ángela no lo noto por suerte.

-Si, es que cuanto antes mejor, sabes ?.- dijo con cara emocionada.

-Si amiga, y mereces lo mejor.- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero la madrina de boda también merece lo mejor.- me dijo entusiasta. Pero yo no lo podía creer.

-Amiga! gracias.. de verdad estoy muy feliz de que me hayas escogido...- dije a punto de las lágrimas.

-Ah, tonterías.., si no te elegía a ti, quién ?

-Bueno te aseguro que seré la mejor, lo prometo.

-Gracias con eso me vale. Bien vete mejor que se te hace tarde..- dijo

- Si..- le dije abrazándola por última vez. Le di las gracias de nuevo y me fui a buscar mi bolso para tomar un taxi.

Me fui pensando en que por mucho que no tuviera con quien ir a la boda, era la mujer mas afortunada por tener amigas como Ángela.., ella se merecía todo y mucho más.  
>Y sabía que Ben es un buen chico, así que al menos no tenía que preocuparme de que mi amiga salga herida, se aman y ya era hora que se comprometieran.<p>

Llegue a mi departamento y caí rendida en la cama.. sentía que mañana sería un gran día, al menos eso esperaba.


	3. Música para mis oídos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)

Un gran saludo a mi primer lector **lunatico0030** .. gracias de verdad.. espero que te guste la historia, besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Música para mis oídos<strong>

Desperté un poco somnolienta, ya que en la noche me pase pensando en las entrevistas de hoy. Además con la nueva noticia del compromiso de mis amigos.. estaba un poco sensible. No es que este mal o enojada por eso, solo que estoy triste de saber que a lo mejor yo nunca llegare a pasar por sus zapatos, Ángela es muy afortunada, al igual que Ben, ambos son la pareja perfecta. No los veo separados por nada del mundo, él es demasiado comprensivo y ella muy compasiva y siempre están preocupados por mi, me alegro de tenerlos en mi vida.

Tome un larga tranquilizante ducha, me vestí y fui a una tienda por algo para almorzar, Estaba un poco nerviosa por la noche, No se.. estar en un bar rodeado de gente bailando y además tener que acercarme para hablar con algunos desconocidos que quizás sean esos cantantes con serios problemas para encajar en la sociedad, no era lo mío. Los grupos grandes de gente me ponían demasiado nerviosa y un poco tímida, espero que no sea la ocasión.

Ya eran diez para las diez y estaba camino a mi auto para dirigirme al bar cuando recibí un mensaje de Ángela, decía que no podría ir esta noche porque Ben la sorprendió con una reserva para cenar en un lujoso hotel..Genial, ahora que hago ?. Pensé en devolverme pero tenía que hacer bien este proyecto, por el bien de mi estadía en la revista.

Llegue a Midnight Club y mis nervios se dispararon al mil porciento.

-Tu puedes, nadie te morderá.- me dije a mi misma. Reuní todas las agallas y fuerzas que tenía para salir del auto y dirigirme a la entrada del club.

Era un lindo lugar, digo para ser un club. Tenía luces de varios colores apuntando todas partes, además había un bar con dos bar tender que aparte de que movían y lanzaban ágilmente las botellas, eran extremadamente guapos, mi noche no iba tan mal. Y estaba atestado de gente. Eso era bueno, significa que valen la pena los músicos. Me senté nerviosamente cerca del escenario esperando que empezaran las actuaciones.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Laurent y les cantaré Are you lonesome tonight.

Era bueno.., tenia una linda voz, sin duda, pero esperaría al final para decidir cual era el mejor. Así como el pasaron cuatro más pero ninguno logró captar totalmente mi atención.

Llevaba ya tres caipiriñas encima y me sentía un poco mareada. Menos mal que no manejo, lo último que necesito es una multa.

Decidí que hablaría con el tal Laurent, era el mejor entre todos. Pero a los minutos apareció un cantante de último minuto.

Era bastante alto y difícilmente con la oscuridad podría decir que era un poco musculoso y con una ancha espalda. Tenía el cabello muy desordenado pero no pude descifrar de que color era, estaba vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa gris a medio abotonar. Me entusiasme y me quede a escuchar.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Edward y espero que disfruten de mi arte.- dijo con una voz acaramelada y misteriosa.

So while I'm turning in my sheets

And once again, I cannot sleep

Walk out the door and up the street

Look at the stars beneath my feet

Remember rights that I did wrong

So here I go

Hello, hello

There is no place I cannot go

My mind is muddy but

My heart is heavy, does it show

I lose the track that loses me

So here I go

oo oooooo ooo ooo oo oooo...

Mientras cantaba, levanto la mirada y me pillo mirándolo como boba. Casi morí de los nervios pero cerré la boca rápidamente y le sonreí para que siguiera cantando...

I'm not calling for a second chance,

I'm screaming at the top of my voice,

Give me reason, but don't give me choice,

Cos I'll just make the same mistake again

Di-os-mío ! era en lo único que mi mente podía pensar. Era genial, tenía una voz demasiado dulce y cariñosa. Me sentía abrazar por ella, muy melosa. Me encanto, definitivamente ese era la persona que yo estaba esperando. Aplaudí como nunca lo había echo, y él sonrío. Me sonroje hasta la punta de mis pies de la vergüenza, no sabía si estar feliz porque me vio o mal porque se reía de mí. Obviamente estaba feliz, me sentía por las nubes y el ángel que me recibía.

Rápidamente llamé al camarero y pedí mi último trago. Estaba muy nerviosa pensando en como haría para que mi dios griego aceptara salir en mi reporte. Pero mis cavilaciones se esfumaron rápidamente cuando lo vi acercándose... mierda. Me empecé a arreglar el cabello como pude y calmarme internamente. Aunque mi cabello fue un desastre, me tranquilice lo suficiente para respirar normal y poder hablar como una persona civilizada.

-Esta ésta silla ocupada ?.- preguntó con su suave voz de ángel.

* * *

><p>La canción are you lonsome tonight es de Elvis Presley.. y la que canta Edward es de James Blunt llamada Same mistake..<p>

Espero que les guste!.. reviews please!.. quiero sus opiniones !

saludos cami.


	4. Primeras Impresiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)

* * *

><p><strong>Primeras Impresiones<strong>

-Esta está silla ocupada ?.- preguntó con su suave voz de ángel.

Dios, de cerca era impresionantemente guapo, tenia una linda nariz con unos tiernos pómulos, su barbilla demasiado varonil, y sus ojos, wow, eran más verdes que la esmeralda misma. Era mucho más alto de lo que pensé y su cabello era rubio, casi cobrizo.. le quedaba a la perfección.

-Eh, no..- respondí temeraria y nerviosa.

-Te gusto mi actuación ?, creo que te vi aplaudiendo..- ah, estaba hipnotizada, que dijo ? que la repita !

-Ah ?.- debo tener cara de retrasada seguramente.

-Que si te gusto mi actuación te vi desde el escenario aplaudiendo.- que si me gusto ? este chico esta loco si cree que no me gusto.. creo que está jugando conmigo.

-si, estuvo bastante buena.. la mayoría del público aplaude también..así que sabes que eres bastante bueno.- dije riendo graciosamente.

-Está noche hubo más gente de lo normal.. obtendré una buena paga al menos.- dijo riendo también.

OK, era ahora o nunca..

-Si bueno..hablando de eso..yo soy periodista y estoy haciendo un artículo para la revista OK sobre músicos de clubes, ya sabes cantantes sin productores..

-Quieres entrevistarme ?.- preguntó directamente.- Ni siquiera se tu nombre.?

-oh, mi nombre es Bella Swan.- dije y estreche mi mano.- mucho gusto.-

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y el gusto es mio Bella Swan.- dijo con voz seductora. Wow, hará esto con todas ?. Tonta Bella, obvio que solo está siendo amable y seguramente debe ser así con todas las mujeres.- Así que buscas músicos clandestinos ?-

-Sip.- dije marcando la "p". - Te apuntas? .- pregunte con voz atrevida. Esto de estar en presencia de un galán me hace perder el sentido común.

-Que obtendré a cambio, eh ?.- dijo con una sonrisa, rayos, no pensé en ese detalle, supongo que a James no le importará.

-seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- dije convencida buscando mi billetera.

-Hey, quien dijo que hablaba de dinero ?.- dijo mirándome burlón.

-eh, no entiendo, entonces que quieres?.- pregunte confundida.

-Puedo invitarte a una copa, no ? eso y otras salidas podrían ser una buena paga para mi.- dijo con una media sonrisa. Se veía tan mono así, No podía creer que me estuviera invitando!

-eh, no lo se.., digo esto es algo estrictamente profesional..- dije no muy convencida de mis palabras.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar perfecto, te encantará.- dijo muy convencido.

-Pero si ya es media noche?.- pregunte con duda .. no acostumbro a estar fuera tan tarde.., aunque podría hacer la excepción.

-No crees que lo hace más interesante, digo, nunca había echo esto..de invitar a una chica, más bien de convencer a una chica que salga conmigo.- dijo pensando profundamente.

-Estas acostumbrado a que todas te digan que si?.- pregunte directamente.

-La verdad, si, digo, nunca me había costado tanto..- dijo mirándome.

-Entonces seré la excepción no crees? eso lo hará muucho más interesante.- dije divertida.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos, sabías ?.- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Edward, creo que tengo que irme.- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Bella, por que no sales conmigo, eh ?.- dijo poniendo cara de corderito. Se veía irresistible, podría arrancarle esa camisa justo ahora. Como decirle que no.. mi mamá me mataría si le digo que no a un chico así.

-Esta bien, vamos.-dije vencida, al fin y al cabo me moría por pasar más tiempo con él.

Caminamos un rato conversando de cosas banales, me dijo que tiene 25 años y es de Arizona, pero se cambió a Chicago porque aquí a los músicos les iba mejor, aparte toda su familia vive aquí. Tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería, me contó que sus padres tienen una buena posición económica, así que no se preocupa mucho del dinero, pero le gusta mantenerse con su propio esfuerzo. Tiene dos hermanos, uno casado con una pequeña hija y su hermana, Alice como la llamaba, estaba comprometida. Parecía que le tenía mucho cariño por como hablaba de ella.

-Y bueno Bella te he hablado sobre mí, pero creo que te toca contarme sobre tí, no crees ?.- A este punto ya estábamos instalados en un restaurante de comida rápida. Me confundí cuando entramos aquí, pero me dijo que la comida en verdad era muy buena. Y le creí, me reí de su expresión de entusiasmo, parecía un niñito cuando le ruega a su mami que le compre un dulce.

-Eh, que quieres saber de mí ?

-Todo, absolutamente todo.- dijo poniendo nuevamente esa expresión seductora pero con una pizca de entretenimiento.

-No hay mucho que saber, digo, nací en Forks, Washington. Cambie a Chicago cuando me ofrecieron mi trabajo como reportera en la revista. Tengo 24 años. Mi padre es jefe de la policía en Forks y mi madre vive en Jacksonville, con su nuevo marido.- dije suspirando.

-Que, no te gusta el tipo o..?.- dijo con una arrugita en su frente. Quise alisarla con mis dedos pero me contuve.  
>-Eh, no es eso., Phil es un bueno hombre, solo que yo, la verdad nunca supere el divorcio de mis padres.- dije mirando hacía el suelo.<p>

-Hey.- dijo levantando mi barbilla delicadamente con su dedo.- No tienes porque avergonzarte por eso, enserio.  
>-Gracias, es solo que no me gusta hablar de eso..- dije dando por terminado el asunto de "Padres".- Entonces que ordenaremos ?.- pregunte.<p>

-Eh, podemos pedir unas papitas para compartir y unas bebidas.- me dijo leyendo la hojita.  
>-Claro.- dije entusiasmada.<p>

Y así paso la noche.. me reí como nunca.., y creo que él también. Había algo en el que me hacía sonreír cada vez que lo observaba, y cada vez que lo hacía él me pillaba y yo me sonrojaba, con cada sonrojo empezaba una ronda nueva de preguntas sobre porque me sonrojaba y así estuvimos toda la noche. Pensé en como me miraba pero descarte instantaneamente la posibilidad de que algo pasara entre nosotros. Por muy feliz que me sintiera con el no podía ser tan ingenua y pensar tal cosa como ambos juntos, obviamente llegaríamos a ser amigos como mucho, aunque en toda la noche el tema de la entrevista no salió a colación, esa sería una de las únicas causas de que volviéramos a vernos, tristemente para mí.

-Edward, hace mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto.- dije riéndome fuerte.

-Si, la pase genial Bella, enserio.

-Valió la pena tu esfuerzo en convencerme..- dije apuntándolo.

-Sin duda..- dijo con su ya marca registrada, su media sonrisa. Pero como todo gran sueño, en algún momento uno tiene que despertar.

-Bueno.. mi auto esta por allá. - dije apuntando hacía la otra calle con una voz un poco triste.

-Te acompaño.- dijo caminando conmigo. No me di cuenta de la hora, eran las tres y media de la mañana.. con él el tiempo pasó volando.

-Wow, es tarde..- dije sorprendida.

-Si, pareció que solo fueron cinco minutos.

-Ya lo creo. -dije mientras llegaba al lado de mi auto.- Bueno éste es.

-Bella, tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida, enserio.- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Yo también.- dije sonriendo.- No necesitas que te lleve a tu casa ? es tarde , puede ser peligroso si andas solo por ahí.- Se empezó a reír y lo mire confundida.

-Que es tan gracioso Cullen, eh ?.- lo mire ceñuda.

-Quieres saber donde vive, eh ?.- dijo levantando las cejas. Me puse muy nerviosa. No quería saber donde vivía, lo hacía por su seguridad. El muy pesado se reía de mi y mi buen acto.

-Pensé que necesitarias que alguien te llevara, no ? es tarde, solo por eso.- dije no muy segura.

-Si claro.- dijo riéndose.- Pero acepto tu petición, me vendría bien un aventón, gracias, enserio Bella.- dijo serio, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Eh, claro.., eso hacen los amigos, no ?.- dije medio nerviosa por el repentino contacto. No paso desapercibido el cosquilleo que sentí en mi mejilla, fue como una corriente eléctrica.

-Amigos?.- pregunto retirando su mano. Por raro que suene, extrañe el contacto.., Bella concentrate y no pienses bobadas.

-Ah, bueno, es que pensé que como hablamos y todo eso.. bueno no tienes que ser mi amigo si no lo deseas.- le dije un poco desanimada.

-No creo que pueda ser un buen amigo para ti, pero creo que por ahora está bien.- dijo volviendo a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Bien.- dije simplemente, con una tímida sonrisa.- Vamos, sube al auto, que me muero de frío.

-Entonces.. donde vives?.- pregunté lentamente.

-Conoces los departamentos a finales del centro?.- preguntó mirándome de lado.

-Esos con un gran portón negro ?.- esos edificios eran casi a prueba de ricos, mi pequeño departamento seguramente es del porte de su baño.

-Si, esos.

-Creo que puedo llegar.- dije segura.

-Entonces.. sobre la entrevista cuando quieres que nos juntemos ?.- pregunto mirando por la ventana.

-Eh, podría ser el fin de semana que viene.., tienes que cantar también ?.- pregunte un poco insegura.

-Si, tengo que cantar, pero no crees que podríamos juntarnos antes.. digo aparte de la entrevista.- dijo ahora mirándome directamente. Me estaba invitando a salir ?, de nuevo ?, Edward Cullen esta invitando a la simplona Bella Swan ? wow, creo que es mi día de suerte.

-Eh, creo que tengo libre el miércoles.- dije pensando en las preguntas que todavía no hacia de su reporte.

-Genial, crees que podamos ir a almorzar juntos y luego no se.. ir a caminar ?.- pregunto lentamente.

-Es una gran idea, creo que puedo hacer eso.- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, entonces también irías a verme el sábado al bar y luego te doy la entrevista ?- me dijo.

-Claro, esa es la idea, espero no molestarte.. digo es tu tiempo y lo harás gratis.

-Tonta Bella, ya me pagas aceptando salir conmigo, de veras.- dijo mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada.

Creo que llegamos.- dije cuando me estacione fuera de el gran portón.

-Quieres pasar ?.- me pregunto esperanzado.

-No se si es buena idea, digo no quiero molestar..- dije nerviosa.

-No es molestia tonta, vamos bajate.- dijo besando mi mejilla, y de nuevo viene el cosquilleo, que será ?, él lo sentirá ? Su piso era el numero diez y ocho, suerte que había elevador.

-Sientate como en casa, mi Bella.- casi me dio un ataque cuando dijo que era suya. Sonreí feliz.

-Gracias Eddie.- dije con una sonrisa de niña pequeña. El me contó que su hermana le decía Eddie, y que el lo odiaba, así que quise molestarle un poquito. Reí fuertemente al ver su cara de estupefacción.

-Deja de reír como si te estuviera matando.- dijo riendo. Si supiera que lo hace..

-Eres tan divertido, Eddie..- dije como niñita, sentándome en el sillón doble.

-Crees que soy divertido Bellita, eh ?..- dijo lanzándose sobre mi, haciendome cosquillas.

-Paz, Paz, juro que no lo diré de nuevo.- dije respirando entrecortadamente y riendo como histérica.

-Más te vale pequeñita.- dijo levantándose.

-Hey, no me digas pequeñita, no te ira bien Eddie.- dije fingiendo enojo.

-Bien.- dijo.- quieres ver una pelicula Bells? .- me pregunto mientras conectaba el dvd.

-Claro, pero que no sea de miedo por favor.- dije. Si iba a tener que manejar de vuelta, sola a casa, no quería hacerlo pensando en algun tipo de hombre con cuchillos o niñas que giran su cabeza.

-Que ?.. tienes mieda Bella ?.- me dijo burlón. Mientras se acercaba a mi con andares felinos, como si fuera su presa. Se veía tan sexy.

-No.- dije no muy segura y con los pelos de punta.

-No debes tener miedo, de nada, si yo estoy a tu lado.- dijo repentina y dulcemente tomando mis manos.

-Yo..no tengo miedo, si estas aquí.- dije devolviendo el apretón en su mano.

-Bien.. veremos una comedia..esta bien?.- dijo sonriendome y dandome otro beso en la mejilla.

-Sip.- dije con una sonrisa timida..Después de semejantes declaraciones me volvi demasiado tímida y confundida.. digo no quiero ver cosas donde no las hay..

Estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta que me quede profundamente dormida.. y soñando con un hombre inalcanzable, porque Edward Cullen era inalcanzable para mí...

* * *

><p>Vamos chicos! que les parece la historia ?<p>

saludos a todos cami.


	5. Conexiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Conexiones<strong>

La noche anterior fue magnífica, quiero decir, sentí una conexión tan mágica con Edward que no hay palabras para expresar lo feliz que estaba. Y creo que el lo siente también, eso espero. Ni siquiera nos besamos, pero creo que por el momento no fue necesario..

Desperté recordando que caí rendida en su sillón, pero este era demasiado cómodo para serlo, moví mis manos palpando el lugar y me di cuenta de que estaba en una amplia cama, levante la vista y vi la impresionante pieza, tenía una gran cama con un cobertor dorado y veladores color caoba, tenía una televisión y un escritorio con una laptop, había una puerta que debería ser del baño. Era grande, seguramente del porte de todo mi comedor. Me sentí horrorizada al pensar que él probablemente durmió en un incomodo sillón y yo invadí su espacio personal. Avergonzada me escondí en su almohada que olía estupendamente a él. Ag este hombre me tenía loca.

También había un estante con CDs, eran demasiados y muy ordenados. Con curiosidad me levante y me dirigí al estante y revisé sus colecciones, había desde Linkin Park hasta música clásica. Me sorprendí al ver un CD de Debussy, era uno de mis favoritos, seguí explorando cuando sentí una profunda voz a mis espaldas.

-Buscas algo Bells ?.- Pegue un salto al escucharlo. Edward tenía una sexy sonrisa torcida, con su pelo todo enmarañado, ñami.

-Edward, me asustaste..yo..solo...- No sabía que diablos decir.- Eh, no puedo creer que tengas a Debussy.- Pregunte atropelladamente.

-Es muy bueno, me relaja mucho.- Me dijo acercándose.- Porque, ¿No te gusta la música clásica?.-

-Claro de luna es genial.- Dije convencida.

-Lo es..es una de mis favoritas.- Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Es la mía también.- Dije.- Algo más en común.-

-Sip.. y bueno Bella ¿Quieres desayunar?.- Pregunto tomando un mechón de mi cabello, que estaba echo todo un nido.

-Claro, estoy muriendo de hambre.- Dije y en ese instante mi estómago salio a la luz.- Oops, lo siento.- Dije sonrojada.

-Eres tan tierna.- Dijo dulcemente, eso hizo que me sonrojara más, si es que podía.

-Gracias, supongo.- dije entre avergonzada y divertida. Me dirigí a la cocina rápidamente, con él siguiendome los talones.

Desayunamos tranquilamente. Edward tenía otra nueva ronda de preguntas hacia mí. Hablamos sobre gustos más que nada, de verdad estaba sorprendido con que me gustara Debussy, le conté la historia sobre mi madre de cuando vivíamos en Jacksonville, ella ponía música clásica para poder concentrarse cuando cocinaba. Debussy era una frecuente en su lista y siempre me relajaba escucharla una y otra vez. Obviamente las comidas no eran lo suyo. Phil y yo terminábamos pretendiendo de que nos gustaba para no herir los sentimientos de Renée...

Parecía que Edward de verdad disfrutaba de mis tontas historias, me pregunto sobre mi vida en Forks y mis amigos, cuales no eran muchos y le conté sobre Ángela y Ben.

-Parece que Ángela es una buena persona.- Me dijo pensativo.

-Lo es.. es la mejor amiga que hayas conocido, y Ben es genial también..son la pareja perfecta.- Dije orgullosa de mis amigos.

-Si quieres, podrías programar una salida juntos.. como una cita doble, tal vez?.- Dijo dudoso.

-Sería una genial idea.- Dije feliz de que estuviera interesado de conocer a la gente cercana a mí.

Quedamos en que le avisaría a Ángela en cuanto la viera y nos pondríamos de acuerdo. Pasamos toda la tarde conversando juntos acurrucados en el sillón. Pero por más que quisiera seguir pasando tiempo con él, ya era tarde y mañana tenía trabajo.

-Nos veremos pronto.- Dije apenada, desearía tener más tiempo junto a él.

-Ya quiero que sea miércoles.- Dijo Edward emocionado desde el gran portón negro.- Te llamaré mañana si?.-

-Bueno.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Esperaré tu llamada, adiós.- Dije besando su mejilla, luego me fui caminando lentamente a mi abandonado auto.

Mientras manejaba hasta mi apartamento, me puse a a pensar en mi situación con Edward. De verdad parecía interesado en mí, por mucho que no lo creyera, y obviamente yo estaba muy interesada en él. Con lo poco que lo conozco pude descifrar la gran persona que es, dulce y abierta, que me dejó hipnotizada. Se podrá decir que es demasiado pronto para sentir algo, sobre todo si ni siquiera nos hemos besado, pero creo pensar que esto va más allá de lo físico, es algo más real y con sentimiento. Estoy ansiosa por dar el siguiente paso.

Al llegar al apartamento, recibí un mensaje de texto de parte de Edward:

**Puedes creer que ya te extraño...? **

**E. **

Si, nuestra relación era algo extraña, no necesitamos todo un mes para sentir algo, fue algo espontáneo y sincero.

**Creo tener una idea, me pasa exactamente lo mismo. **

**B.**

Al entrar al apartamento, arregle las cosas para mi trabajo y luego tome una tranquilizante ducha, antes de acostarme. En eso sonó el teléfono.

**Me hace sentir mejor...Descansa.**

**E.**

Le mande un tu igual y me relaje completamente en la ducha.. dejando que la caliente agua entrara por mis poros. Estuve unos 15 minutos cuando el agua se enfrió y tuve que salir. Caí rendida en mi almohada, añorando el natural olor de Edward. Mañana sería un lento día.

* * *

><p>Desperté como zombie por la falta de sueño, pero estaba emocionada por contarle algunos detalles a Ángela sobre mi espectacular y grandioso fin de semana. Tomé una rápida ducha y me vestí semi formal como usualmente lo hacía, tome mi maletín y cartera y fui directo al auto.<p>

Al llegar al edificio, salude al portero más feliz que de costumbre y tomé el ascensor.

-Ángela, como estas?.- pregunte con interés.

-Wow y ese animo?.. alguien esta contenta..- Preguntó risueña. Pretendía ser discreta y reservada sobre mi estado de animo..

-No..nada fuera de lo normal...- Dije desinteresada.

-Nada fuera de lo normal?.. pero si estas tan alegre?.. no creo que sea por trabajar..

-Tuve el mejor fin de semana en el mundo.- Medio grite de la emoción. Al diblo con la discrecia.

-Mmm.. y a Qué se debe tanta felicidad..perdón .. a Quién se debe?.- Pregunto burlona.

-Bueno ..es el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida.. es dulce, atento, tiene un perfecto sentido del humor, es demasiado sexy y no se porque diablos se fijo en mí.. asi que también está medio loco.. pero es genial.. y tiene una sonrisa.. te juro que parece un Dios.- Dije suspirando fuertemente.

- ¿Y donde lo conociste ?

-En el bar de la entrevista.. él es el músico que buscamos para nuestro artículo.

-Y su nombre es...?

-Edward Sexy Cullen.- Dije toda embobada.

-Estas loca sabías..pero, me alegra verte así...pareces feliz.- dijo mirandome dulcemente. A veces pienso que Ángela es como la madre que nunca tuve.. luego del divorcio de mis padres, cuando vivía con Renée, yo cuidaba de mi madre, no ella de mí.., no me quejaba tampoco, así era nuestra relación.. y la amo. Pero Ángela siempre cuida de mí y se preocupa ...eso hace que la quiera más todavia.

-Sip, estoy muy feliz.. se que llevamos casi 24 horas de que lo conozco pero la conección que tuvimos fue sorpendente.. aunque no me quiero ilusionar..no siempre todo termina color de rosas...

-No pienses en eso todavia.. vive el presente como si no hubiera un futuro..

-Hablando de futuro.. le conte sobre ustedes y me dijo que quería conocerlos... - le pregunte a Ángela..se que aceptaría pero quizas ellos tienen otros planes..

-Aceptamos obviamente.. necesito conocer al hombre que te tiene de cabeza..

- Ja ja muy graciosa.- Dije divertida.- Este sábado iremos al bar juntos.. el tiene que cantar y yo debería tener las preguntas listas para la entrevista.. podríamos juntarnos allá. - Pregunte.

-Hecho. Te ayudare con las preguntas...

Y así pasamos en la tarde construyendo las preguntas necesarias y termine de contarle acerca de mi fin de semana detalladamente...

No sería un gran reportaje pero me haría cargo que fuera digno de una gran página en el periódico.

A eso de las 4 pm recibí una llamada de Edward..

-Hola Linda! .- Dijo a través de la línea.

-Hola guapo, como ha estado tu día ?.- pregunte animada.

-Mucho mejor ahora que te escucho.. y el tuyo ?- dijo.

-También mejoro bastante ahora..esperaba que llamaras...

-Te dije que lo haría.. pensaba en que nos juntaramos en un restaurant a tu salida ?¿A que hora sales ?.- me pregunto.

-Wow.. pense que quedariamos el miércoles...y salgo a las 6...

-Estoy un poco impaciente... te paso a buscar al edificio a las 6 en punto?.- dijo aceleradamente.

-Si quieres.. yo también te extraño.

-Lo sé.. yo también. - Dijo dulcemente.

-Bueno me tengo que ir.. te espero a las 6.- dije apenada de cortar..pero el deber llama.

-Un beso, nos vemos.- dijo

-Y uno para ti. Adios.- y corte la línea.

-Tierra llamando a Bella!..- Dijo Ángela agitando las manos frente a mí.

-Hola Áng.! .- Dije tontamente.

-Wow..si que te tiene mal..- dijo riendose..

-Graciosa.. pero si..me vendra a buscar a la salida.. iremos a un restaurant.

-Oww..que tierno.- dijo.

-Sip . si que lo es.- dije ilusionada.

-Y quién es tan tierno segun ustedes?.- Pregunto la persona que menos quería escuchar.

-Nadie de tu incumbencia, Mike.-Dijo Ángela a la defensiva. Ag Mike venía acercandose.

-Tengo curiosidad, nada más.. me pregunto quién pudo en realidad sacar en una cita a la complicada Bella Swan..- Dijo burlón.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Mike. Y para que sepas no soy complicada, tu eres un idiota por eso nunca quise salir contigo.- Dije enojada. No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de siquiera acercarse a preguntar, si pensaba que arriunaría mi estupendo humor, estaba muy equivocado.

-Bien, la verdad no me importa, porque hoy tengo una cita con Lauren así que dudo que necesite de tu compañía alguna vez más.- Dijo el muy arrogante estupido, lo odio.

-Genial.- dijo Ángela.- Creeme hacen una estupenda pareja.- Dijo con una falsa emoción. Lauren era la secretaria de la Compañía, trabajaba en el primer piso, así que nunca tenía que ver su operada cara.

-Gracias, así que si me disculpan.. tengo que prepararme para mi polvo de la noche.- Dijo meneando las cejas y se fue caminando por donde llego.

Asco, era lo que sentía en este momento. Solo espero que Edward llegue pronto.

-Mike, es un idiota asqueroso.- Dije asqueada.

-Juro que algún día le pateare ese feo trasero que tiene, lo juro..- dijo Ángela con voz de maldad, esperaba que hablara enserio.

-Bueno amiga, yo me retiro..esperaré a Edward en el lobby.- Dije despediéndome de Áng.

-Ok, cuidate y mandale a Edward mis saludos, nos vemos.- Dijo Ángela divertida.

-Gracias.- dije tomando mis cosas y dirigiendome al ascensor.

Le mande un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que estaba lista y que lo esperaba en el lobby. Mentiría si dijiera que no estaba ansiosa de verlo, lo extrañaba.

Me respondió un estoy en 5 minutos. Menos mal, me pondía histerica la espera. Cuando lo vi entrar..todos los problemas se me olvidaron, el estupido Mike, paso a ser un estupido recuerdo.

-Hola.- dije sonriendo. Estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba.

-Hola linda.- Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.- Tienes pensado donde quieres cenar?

-No la verdad.- dije divertida.

-Genial, podemos ir a comer comida Mexicana, no eres alérgica o algo, cierto?

-Nop.. - dije caminando a la salida. Edward tomo de mi mano camino al subterráneo para buscar mi auto. El repentino contacto me puso nerviosa y me tense.

-Te molesta?.- Preguntó levantando nuestras manos unidas.

-Para nada..solo me tomaste por sorpresa, pero obviamente no me molesta.- dije feliz. Es tan lindo que se preocupe por estas cosas, me encanta.

-Bien.- dijo apretando nuestras manos, con una encantadora sonrisa.

Llegamos al auto y tomamos rumbo al restaurant conocido de comida Mexicana. Edward mantuvo nuestras manos unidas todo el camino, y a veces las levantaba hacia su boca y les daba un tierno beso.

Al llegar, el bajo y me abrio la puerta. Es todo un caballero. Tomo mi mano nuevamente y entramos juntos al restaurant.

-Hola, soy Peter. Bienvenidos al Azteca. Tienen alguna reservación hecha?.- pregunto el anfitrión.

-Bajo el nombre de Cullen, por favor.- dijo Edward..estaba un poco sorprendida con la reservación. Me gustan estos detalles, significa que le importa.

-Cullen, dos personas.- Dijo leyendo Peter en voz alta.- Siganme por favor. Lo seguimos hasta un área más privada. Edward aparto la silla para mí y luego se sento él.

-Espero que la ubicación sea de su agrado, en seguida un camarero vendrá a atenderlos.- Divo Peter.

-Gracias, esta excelente.- dijo Edward sonriendo hacia mí.

La cena estuvo genial, hablamos sobre nuestros días y le conte sobre Mike.. no quise hacerlo pero el me rogo que le contara.

-Ese tal Mike es todo un capullo.- dijo medio enojado.

-Pero tengo que soportar todos los días a ese capullo, lo odio. Pero que puedo hacer. Mejor no hablemos de él por favor.

-Bien. Pensaba que podríamos ir a tu casa un rato. Digo, si quieres.

-Claro que quiero Edward.- dije feliz de pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Pagaré y nos vamos.- Empezé a sacar mi billetera también para pagar mi parte.- Que haces Bella?

-Solo pagando mi parte, Edward.- dije como si fuera lo obvio.

-Yo te invité, yo pago.- Dijo serio.

-No es justo, yo comí mi parte, no tu.- dije obstinada.

-Eres tan terca, pero no dejare que pagues.- dijo pasandole su tarjeta al camarero.

-Esta bien, pero mañana yo pago, ok?

-Eso quiere decir que habrá un mañana?.- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, pero solo para yo poder pagar.- dije divertida.

-Esa no te la crees ni tu.- dijo riendose.

-Vamos.- Nos dirijimos al auto divertidos. Esperaba que mi humilde hogar no fuera a sorpenderle.

Después de manejar unos 5 minutos, llegamos.

-Es el piso 12.- dije mirandolo.

-12, ok, tengo que memorizarlo.- dijo pensando. Pero yo salte de alegría.

Tomamos el ascensor y llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Este es.- dije apuntado a la puerta. Empeze a sacar las llaves y abrí.

-Wow, es muy acogedor. Me encanta.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Es bien modesto pero a mi también me encanta.- dije alegre.- Quieres un café?.- pregunte.

-Si, por favor. Sabes me gusta tu sillón, es cómodo.- dijo sentándose abiertamente.

-Lo siento por haberte echo dormir en tu sillón la otra noche, en serio.- dije apenada.

-No lo sientas, ahora cuando duermo tu olor esta impregnado en la almohada.- dijo tiernamente.

-Mi olor?.- pregunte curiosa.- Y a que huelo exactamente?

-Una mezcla de flores con fresas, fresias.. eres muy apetitosa.- dijo seductoramente. De repente me falto el aire.

-Ah.- dije tragando fuertemente. Edward venía acercandose lentamente.

-Me pregunto a que sabrán tus labios?.- dijo mirandolos fijamente. Mordi mi labio inconsientemente al escucharlo.- Bella, puedo besarte?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?.- pregunté mirandolo a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Eso es lo que deseo.. - dijo acercando sus labios a los mios. Podía sentir su aliento abrazarme por la cercanía. Y de repente me beso. Fue lento y tierno, se separo de mi, me vio a los ojos y creo que tuvimos un clic instantáneo porque nuestras bocas se juntaron desesperadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! perdón por la demora pero aqui tienen el nuevo cap! REVIEWS please! besos C.<strong>


	6. Fuegos artificiales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuegos Artificiales<strong>

Nuestras bocas se tuvieron que separar por unos minutos por la falta de aire. Estaba jadeando incontroladamente. Me empujo al sillón y calló sobre mí. Seguimos besándonos por un largo rato...creo que nunca me saciaría de sus labios...

-Ahora se que tu sabor supera con creces tu olor.- dijo seductoramente Edward..- Y tienes tus labios rojos e hinchados..- Dijo tocando mi labio inferior y empezó a besarme nuevamente.. No podía articular palabras..solo pude mover mis labios junto con los de él...

-Te quedaras?.- pregunte esperanzada.

-No sería capaz de irme...- dejo las palabras en el aire cuando me acerque a besarlo nuevamente..le tome de las manos y me lo lleve a la pieza.

Lo senté en la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre él. Mientras lo seguía besando empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Cuando logre sacársela, sentí en mis palmas su marcado abdomen, su ancha espalda y hombros. Se nos acabo el aire, pero no fue impedimento para dejar de besarnos, colgué mi cabeza hacía atrás cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

-Edward..- suspire. Sentí sus manos pasar por mi abdomen y frotarlas por sobre mis pechos, tocando por encima los bordes del sostén y peñiscando la parte sensible.

-Ah..- dijo cuando pase mis manos rozando su entrepierna. Comencé a desabrochar la hebilla de su pantalón cuando sentí que aparto mis manos.

-Bella, amor, tu primero..-dijo mientras soltaba mis manos y empezaba a sacar mi polera por encima de mi cabeza. Sentí la dureza de mis pezones cuando comenzó a besarlos sobre el sostén y con sus manos tras mi espalda bajo el cierre de mi falda.

Cuando quede solo en ropa interior frente a Edward, lo recosté sobre la cama y me extendí encima. Comencé a besar sus labios, su mentón, su clavícula y seguí por su pecho, siseó cuando mordí sus pezones. Bese cerca de su ombligo y con mis manos desabroche su pantalón y los baje con audacia. Edward nos dio la vuelta y quedo encima mío, nos sentamos y beso mi cuello. Paso sus brazos tras mi espalda y empezó a desabrochar el sostén.

-Malditas cosas.- susurró concentrado.

-Estamos impacientes.- dije divertida mientras yo misma me sacaba los broches. Fue en este preciso instante en el que caí en la cuenta que me vería desnuda. Traté de taparme los pechos pero sentí sus manos apartarme.

-Hey, no los escondas de mi por favor.- dijo mirándolos directamente. Podría incluso decir que en sus ojos había una chispa de lujuria. Me sentí tan confiada que aparté mis manos. Y al instante sentí su dulce boca besar salvajemente uno de mis senos, sin dejar al otro descuidado que lo masajeo con sus mágicos dedos. Succiono y succiono y me sentía morir, su lengua era una experta. No quise quedarme atrás así que como pude lleve mis manos hacia su entrepierna y las metí dentro de su ropa interior. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había echo algo así..esperaba que resultara.

-Be..lla..- dijo gimiendo fuertemente. Eso fue un aliciente para seguir moviendo mi mano, arriba y abajo.. peñiscando la punta lo suficiente para excitarlo. Baje sus boxers completamente y mis ojos casi se me caen al ver su glorioso armamento. Dios.. era..gigante. No tenía palabras..me pregunto si cabra dentro mío? Edward como le fue posible con una mano bajo mis bragas y con un solo movimiento empezó un fuerte bombeo en mi interior..pegue un grito de sorpresa.

-Te gusta, Bella?.- pregunto con voz ronca y seductora. Cuando introdujo un dedo casi me caigo.

-Dios..Edward...ah..me encanta.- dije cuando introdujo otro dedo más.. sus manos eran totalmente expertas..Empecé a sentir un nudo en la parte baja de mi estómago y comencé a gemir como loca..

-Vamos nena, córrete para mi.- Dijo Edward.. y como último movimiento tomo entre sus dedos mi clítoris y lo apretó exquisitamente. Me corrí con un grito descomunal.. y respirando casi sin poder. Cuando vi a Edward llevar sus dedos hacia su boca, empecé a calentarme de nuevo. Me tire encima de él y lleve mis manos hacia su gran pene. Con una mano peñisque sus testículos y sentí a Edward al borde..

-Bella ven para acá.- me dijo tomándome de la cintura y posicionándome encima. Sentí los nervios aflorar. Le vi a los ojos y sentí que me pedía permiso para proseguir. Le sonreí confiada para que continuase. Sentí en mi entrada su bulto y me relaje. Yo era virgen y sentí un poco de pavor.

-Bella, esto dolerá un poco.- dijo entrando lentamente en mí. Sentí como una tela se desgarraba en mi interior. Dios, como dolía. Edward dejo de a que el insoportable dolor pasara.

-Cariño, lo siento, lo siento.- repetía Edward besando mis mejillas con algunas lágrimas. Era tan hermoso. Comencé a mover mis caderas para hacer que el lo hiciera también. Capto el mensaje y nos movimos al mismo ritmo.. era como si estuviéramos sincronizados.

-Ed..ward..- dije moviéndome fuertemente. Bese a Edward mientras sentía el choque de nuestras caderas.

-Bella, Dios...- dijo, yo ya estaba al borde.. sentía el nudo por segunda vez. Movió una de sus manos hacia nuestra unión y empezó a tomar entre sus dedos mi punto débil. Jadie fuertemente. Susurre su nombre mientras me dejaba llevar..

-Vamos Bella, córrete..- dijo mientras seguía embistiendo.. yo llegue a mi límite rápidamente y sentí a Edward explotar junto a mí. La sensación era como de fuegos aritificiales, sorprendente.

-A sido..Wow.. no se como explicarlo..- dije cansada, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras tapaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos con una manta.

-Lo se.. siento lo mismo..segura que es tu primera vez?.- pregunto divertido.

-Muy gracioso, pero quiero repetirlo.- dije mientras aspiraba su olor.

-Por supuesto.. pero creo pensar que estas agotada.- me dijo tiernamente mientras se me escapaba un bostezo. Empecé a cerrar mis ojos.

-Bueno, mañana a primera hora lo haremos de nuevo.- dije inocente y somnolienta, cayendo lentamente en la inconciencia. Edward rió divertido.

-Claro, amor. Descansa.- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Estarás aquí cuando despierte?.- pregunte al borde de dormirme.

-¿Donde más estaría?.- Dijo y yo me relaje completamente. Edward comenzó a tararear una melodía desconocida, pero me hizo caer rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, de eso sin duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. Estaba muy feliz con los suceso anteriores, fue una maravillosa noche. Simplemente espléndida.

Edward estaba dormido profundamente. Parecía un ángel. Mi ángel. Tenía pensada una idea para despertarlo. Me acerque a su cara y comencé a besarle sus mejillas, su mentón y sus deliciosos labios. Sentí la sonrisa en sus labios y me separe para observarlo.

-Buenos días Edward.- dije traviesa besándolo nuevamente. Edward me respondió los besos profundamente.

-Si que lo son.- dijo sentándose para besarme más cómodamente. Lo que empezó como un tranquilo beso..terminó con una sesión apasionada. Se hizo todo más rápido, ya que no teníamos nuestras ropas puestas.

-Edward..Dios..- gemí fuertemente cuando sentí que entro sin ningún cuidado en mí. Embistió fuertemente y llegamos muy rápido al clímax. Después de tres orgasmos por mi parte y dos por él suyo, decidimos ir a desayunar. Aún era temprano pero tenía que ir a trabajar, me puse su camisa y mis bragas y Edward sus boxers. Me dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero valía la pena.

-Tengo cereales y tostadas.- dije alegre. Serví dos cafés y los puse en la mesa.

-Tostadas por favor.- dijo Edward.- Hoy no tienes planes en la tarde?.- pregunto.

-Nop, aparte de mi aburrido trabajo, nada..porque?.-Le pregunte mientras entraba a la cocina por las tostadas.

-No..solo que me gustaría que pasaras por mi casa a la salida de tu trabajo. Hoy llega mi hermano Emmett con su esposa e hija a almorzar..me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

-Enserio?...-pregunte ilusionada asomándome por la puerta de la cocina.- Me encantaría ir.- dije feliz.

-Genial.. y mañana no trabajas cierto?.- pregunto.

-No..solo lunes, martes y jueves- dije apurada, ya se me estaba asiendo tarde.

-Pensé..que podrías quedarte por la noche.- dijo esperanzado mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Pero..tu hermano no se quedara en tu apartamento junto con tu cuñada y sobrina?.- medio grite mientras me vestía rápidamente.

-Si..pero..no nos darán ningún problema.- dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Estas seguro?, no quiero molestar..estarás con mucha gente.- dije preocupada.

-Tu no molestas, amor, enserio.- Dijo acercándose y tomando en sus manos mi cara.

-Si tu lo dices..-dije besándolo rápidamente.

Edward comenzó a vestirse y cuando estuvo listo tome mi bolso y nos dirigimos a mi auto. Llegamos a mi edificio y nos tuvimos que despedir.

-Te ves muy guapa, amor. Que tengas un lindo día, nos vemos.- Me dijo besando mi frente y luego se fue caminando hacia su apartamento. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la comida de la noche, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p>Holaa... reviews please...! espero que les guste! cami.<p> 


	7. Pequeños Avances

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeños avances<strong>

Al llegar a mi piso, con una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, vi a Ángela interceptarme con preguntas.

-Cuéntamelo todo!..- me dijo exigiendo cada detalle.

-Fue fabuloso..demasiado especial.- dije recordando todo lo que hicimos.

-Estoy feliz por ti amiga, enserio, pero ten cuidado, por favor.- Ángela era un poco conservadora, pensaba que si uno no esperaba al matrimonio, no se tenía asegurado una vida junto al hombre de tus sueños.. él podría botarte en cualquier momento. Yo también tenía ese miedo..pero por ahora vivía el momento.

-Lo tengo amiga, pero por ahora solo estoy disfrutando mientras no haya complicaciones.- dije quitándole seriedad al asunto.

-Confío en tu criterio.- me dijo Ángela.- Entonces estas nerviosa por esta noche?.- me dijo divertida.

-Debería estarlo?.- pregunte asustada.

-Digo, conocerás a su familia.. tienes que tener un poco de nervios..- me dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

-Los tengo..pero estoy optimista hoy, creó que las cosas saldrán bien. Pero con mi suerte haré algún destrozo.- dije entre divertida y aterrorizada.

-No crees que aparecerá Bella con dos pies izquierdos, cierto?.- me dijo riéndose.

- Ja Ja.. pero espero que no!.- dije irritada de solo pensarlo.. no quiero pasar vergüenzas.

-Solo mantente lejos de vidrios y objetos punzantes.- me dijo apuntándome risueña.

-Lo haré.- Di por terminada la conversación y me dirigí a mi oficina.

Fue una rápida tarde, estuve ansiosa luego de la conversación con Ángela, de verdad espero no caerme encima y quebrarme un brazo o torcerme un tobillo.

Pase al baño a retocarme el maquillaje y luego casi corrí a mi auto. Maneje hacia un mercado rápido y compre una botella de vino para llevar. Cuando me estacione frente a su edificio, mis nervios salieron a flote y mi estómago empezó a doler. Luego de unas respiraciones decidí bajar y camine a la entrada. Entre al ascensor y marqué el número 18. Tome fuertemente en mis manos la botella, alise inexistentes arrugas en mi falda y dí unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta.

Sentí unos graves ruidos desde el otro lado. Un hombre grande abrió la puerta, y con grande me refiero a que parecía un levantador de pesas. Tenía cabello color castaño corto. Quizás media tres veces lo que media yo, quizás más. Me sonreía amablemente y se le formaban pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Hola soy Emmett, tu debes ser la novia de Eddie, me ha hablado mucho de ti.- me dijo con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño.

-No me digas así Emmett.- gritó Edward desde dentro de la casa.

-Hola Emmett, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti también.- le dije riéndome disimuladamente.

-Espero que mi querido hermano te diga solo cosas buenas.- dijo riéndose junto a mi mientras me acompañaba dentro de la casa.- Te presento a mi adorada esposa, Rosalie.

-Un gusto Bella, eres muy hermosa.- me dijo halagándome. Pero yo hermosa?, a su lado parecía solo un trapo. Rosalie era rubia con ojos azules, con un cuerpo despampanante, era más alta que yo y con atrevidas curvas. Llevaba un vestido color rojo con un delicado escote y le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla. Tenía una sonrisa muy encantadora, parecía una buena mujer después de todo.

-Un gusto, Rosalie y gracias, tu también eres muy hermosa.- le devolví el cumplido.

-Y ésta es la sobrina más hermosa en el mundo, sin duda.- Dijo Edward trayendo en brazos a una bella niñita, parecía de unos 6 años. Era rubia y tenía los ojos como su madre, pero definitivamente tenía la sonrisa de su padre, con unas hermosas ondas doradas que caían en su espalda.

-Hola.- me dijo la niña.- Me llamo Lucy, tu quién eres?.- pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola Lucy, soy Bella, amiga de tu tío.- Le dije para que entendiera.

-Ah, tienes un cabello muy lindo, Bella.- me dijo la niña mientras Edward la bajaba de sus brazos. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, tus ondas son hermosas también.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Quieres jugar después conmigo a las muñecas?, tío Eddie nunca juega conmigo a las muñecas.- me pregunto con ojitos de corderito.

-Amor, Bella viene del trabajo, déjala descansar un poco.- le dijo amablemente Rosalie.

-Me encantaría jugar contigo.- le dije cariñosamente.- Tío Eddie no sabe lo que se pierde..cuando terminemos de comer iré enseguida contigo, ok?.- le dije a Lucy.

-Bien..- dijo la niña mientras se iba saltando feliz a sentarse al sillón. Busque a Edward con la mirada y no lo encontré.

-Está en la cocina.- me dijo Rosalie entendiendo a quién buscaba. La vi dirigirse junto a su hija y Emmett al sillón. Fui a saludar a Edward y a ver si necesitaba ayuda.

-Hola guapo.- le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y lo abrazaba.

-Hola, amor. Como estuvo tu día?.- me pregunto concentrado mientras revolvía una olla.

-Aburrido.- le dije sincera.- Estaba ansiosa por ésta noche.- le dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta y veía como Emmett jugaba con Lucy..haciéndola reírse descontroladamente..- Tu hermano parece un gran hombre.- le dije pensativa.

-Lo es..tiene suerte de que encontró a Rosalie..le puso los pies en la tierra. Y Lucy es su vida.- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Así lo veo.. Rosalie es muy hermosa..- Le dije mientras ponía mis brazos en su cuello.

-No tanto como tu.- me dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme. Sonreí mientras lo besaba y saque mi lengua al encuentro. Las cosas empezaron a subir..

-Vamos, paren, que se me quita el hambre..- dijo Emmett entrando en la cocina. Morí de la vergüenza, al menos Lucy no estaba presente.

-Emmett, nada te quita el apetito a ti.- Dijo Edward molesto por la interrupción.

-Te ayudo en algo, amor?.- le pregunte a Edward.

-Lleva las ensaladas a la mesa, por favor.- me dijo mientras me daba un rápido beso. Tomé los platos y los lleve a la mesa. Estaba todo ya listo y Emmett abrió la botella de vino. Nos sentamos y comenzó una animada charla sobre mi, mayoritariamente.

-Así que Bella, Edward menciono que eras Periodista?.- pregunto curiosa Rosalie.

-Si, me gradúe aquí en Chicago y trabajo en la revista OK!. Ahora estoy en un reporte sobre músicos.

-Algo nos dijo Edward al respecto.- dijo Emmett.- No deberías entrevistar a buenos músicos?.- pregunto divertido.

-El reportaje se trata de entrevistar a músicos que todavía no se dan a conocer..pero me sorprendió encontrar a alguien como Edward.., sinceramente el es excelente.- dije mirándolo amorosamente.

-Lo sabemos.. lo hemos escuchado algunas veces en clubes.. dijo Rosalie.

-Aunque estoy tratando de encontrar otro trabajo más estable.-dijo Edward.

-Porque?, digo, eres muy bueno.- le dije confundida.

-Lo se..pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida de club en club.. creo que empezare a dar clases de piano en la universidad de Chicago, me lo ofrecieron hace unos días.

-Wow..eso es genial, amor. Digo no tendrás las mismas horas libres que siempre pero.. es un buen progreso.- le dije animándolo.

-Es una genial oferta hermano..deberías aceptar.- le dijo Emmett.

-Me enseñaras a tocar el piano a mi?.- pregunto Lucy.

-Claro, cariño.- le respondió a su sobrina.

La comida estuvo genial. No sabia que Edward era tan buen cocinero. ¿Habrá algo que este hombre no pueda hacer?..estaba segura de la respuesta. Obviamente no, nada era imposible para él.

-Edward, la comida estuvo genial.- le dije besándolo cariñosamente.

-Mami, no dijo Bella que el tío era su amigo?.- Pregunto inocentemente Lucy a Rosalie, mis mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo.

-El tío es su amigo, cariño, solo que uno cercano.- Le dijo a su hija para que la pequeña de alguna forma entendiera.

-Collin es mi mejor amigo.. también tengo que besarlo?.- pregunto confundida con una cara entre sorpresa y un poco de asco. Todos en la mesa reímos de su reacción.

-Oh, no amor, no tienes que besar a Collin.- Le dijo dulcemente a Lucy.

-Bella?.- me llamo la pequeña.

-Dime, cariño?- le dije dulcemente.

-Te besas con todos tus mejores amigos?.- pregunto confundida.

-No, amor..solo se besa con tu tío Edward, no puede con nadie más.- dijo Edward volviendo a besarme.

-Bien, ya es mucho amor para Lucy.- dijo Emmett. Reí de su reacción.

La cena estuvo genial y al terminar levantamos la mesa y nos sentamos en los sillones a conversar. Yo me senté en el suelo para jugar junto a Lucy y al mismo tiempo hablar con los grandes.

-Entonces ustedes, en que trabajan?.- pregunte interesada mientras movía unas muñecas junto con Lucy.

-Emmett trabaja en un buffet de Abogados, conocido en la ciudad y yo soy dueña de una distribuidora de autos.- me dijo orgullosa.

-Wow..eso es genial, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.- le dije sorprendida. Le creería si digiera que ella trabaja en el buffet y Emmett en la distribuidora.

-Es difícil de creer. Conocí a Emmett cuando empezó a trabajar como abogado en un estudio y yo estaba desesperada por encontrar trabajo. Amó los autos y estudié mecánica, con mi antiguo novio empezamos con la distribuidora..la compañía se hizo famosa al pasar los años, pero nuestro noviazgo no duro mucho.- dijo divertida.

-Y luego nos conocimos y ahora estamos aquí, con nuestra bella hija.- dijo Emmett, dándole un beso a su esposa. Su historia era linda, me gustaría que con Edward también tengamos una historia para poder contar.

-Bueno, esta niñita no puede estar despierta tan tarde.- dijo Rosalie ayudando a Lucy a guardar sus juguetes.

-Buenas noche, Bella.- dijo Lucy.- Buenas noches, tío Eddie.

-Buenas noches, cariño.- le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla. Me sorprendí al ver el odiado apodo salir de sus labios, me gire a ver la reacción de Edward. Quién tenía una sonrisa encantadora hacia su sobrina.

-Buenas noches Luz.- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, parece que tenían apodos en común, los mire divertida.

-Bueno tortolitos, no hagan nada que yo no haría.- nos dijo Emmett, guiñándome un ojo, luego se fue caminando a su cuarto. Estaba sonrojada y un poco avergonzada, pero toda la cena resulto bien.

Acompañé a Edward al cuarto y conversamos de la noche.

-Lucy es una niña encantadora.- le dije mientras me desvestía. No había traído pijama así que estaba usando una polera de Edward, que me quedaba como vestido.

-Lo es.. salió a su tío.- dijo divertido poniéndose unos shorts de pijamas.

-Ya quisieras.- le dije riendo mientras me recostaba y tapaba con la manta.

-Ven para acá.- me dijo con voz seductora, acercando nuestros cuerpos en la fría cama. Empezó a besarme tiernamente, pero como siempre, termino siendo un salvaje beso. Sus manos estaban ya atacando mis muslos.

-Edward..- le dije llamando su atención.- Tu sobrina esta en la pieza de al lado.- le dije preocupada.

-Vamos, no lo notarán.- me dijo empezando a besar mi cuello. Estaba perdiendo la concentración y me deje llevar por las sensaciones...

Edward masajeo mis senos por sobre la polera mientras me besaba y yo empecé a bajar sus pantalones rápidamente. Al no llevar ropa interior fue todo más fácil para ambos. Bombeé su hombría y lo sentí jadear fuertemente.

-Bella..dios..- dijo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y me puso encima de él, tiró de mis bragas y se introdujo profundamente.

-Oh, dios, Edward..- dije cuando sentí cada embestida de nuestras caderas.. Edward agregó sus magníficos dedos a nuestra unión y me sentí morir.

-Vamos Bebé.- me incitó.. minutos después sentí que el nudo aparecía y unas estocadas más y explote junto con Edward. Caí cansada apoyada en el pecho de Edward y le dí un dulce beso en su pecho.

-Estuvo genial, amor..- le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-Fue increíble..- dijo poniendo uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza..

-Lo sé..- dije con un bostezo..

-Duerme amor..- me dijo mientras nos tapaba.

-Te quiero, buenas noches..- dije sin ser conciente de mis palabras. ¿Acababa de decirle que lo quería?, ¿Lo hacia?, sabía la respuesta, si lo hacía... me tense al instante..

-¿Porque te tensas?.- me pregunto confundido.- ¿No es verdad?

-Lo hago, de verdad. ¿Pero no se que piensas tu ?.- dije casi sin pronunciar las últimas palabras..pero él escucho.

-Pienso que es fantástico, porque yo te quiero también.- me dijo feliz, besando mi cabeza.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunte sentándome en la cama.

-Claro, como no hacerlo, si eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Te quiero mucho Edward... dije besándolo románticamente.

-Yo también, amor.- me dijo devolviéndome el piquito.

Luego de tan inesperadas revelaciones, caí en la inconciencia.. soñando con el hombre más magnífico de la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus reviews chicos! saludos a todos y gracias a la gente que sigue la historia. Cami<strong>


	8. Cavilaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cavilaciones<strong>

Desperté sintiendo unas sacudidas en la cama. Lucy estaba con su pijama de princesitas saltando alegremente. Me relaje al pensar que tenía la polera de Edward puesta y la niña no me vería desnuda. Riéndome por el actuar de Lucy, gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward, quién a su vez reía mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas a su sobrina.

-Ven pequeño demonio!.- decía con voz graciosa.- No te escaparás..-

-Ah...córrete tío malo, no me atraparás!.- decía Lucy de vuelta.. mientras saltaba por toda la cama lejos de su tío. Edward me vio atentamente y miro a Lucy de nuevo, en sus caras vi lo que el par de diablillos tramaban.

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Luz?.- le dijo malignamente a su sobrina.

-Siiiii!.- gritó Lucy fuertemente saltando encima mío junto con Edward, trataban de hacerme cosquillas y yo parecía que estuvieran exorcizándome.

-Basta, basta..me rindo.. ustedes ganan...- dije riéndome con la respiración agitada.

-Si!.- dijo el parcito chocando las palmas.- Tío Eddie, somos los Reyes..- reí de las palabras de Lucy, parecía una niña grande con sus expresiones hacia Edward. Tratando de recobrar la respiración le pregunté sobre su hermano.

-Fueron a comprar algunas cosas para su viaje de regreso.- me dijo mientras se levantaba.- Lucy, cariño, anda al cuarto a cambiarte de ropa.- Le dijo a su sobrina, quién corriendo fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

-Tu hermano vive muy lejos de aquí?.- pregunte mientras me levantaba a ayudarlo a hacer la cama.

-Más o menos..como a una hora y media de aquí. Les gusta más la privacidad que los lugares muy urbanos..Mis padres también viven por allá, supongo que por mi trabajo yo vivo cerca de la ciudad.- me dijo pensativo.

-Te gustaría vivir a las afueras?.- le pregunte mientras se acercaba a mi.

-No, la verdad. Si lo hiciera..viviría muy lejos de ti.- Me dijo antes de besarme.

-Uh-uh.- le devolviéndole el beso. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por una dulce niñita, que tenía una polera rosada atascada en su cabecita.

-Bella, me ayudas, por favor?.- me pregunto incómoda.

-Claro, corazón.- le dije divertida por su carita de molestia.- Vamos a tu habitación, amor, te ayudare a terminar de vestirte.- dije mientras miraba hacia Edward y le lanzaba un beso.

-No se porque la polera no cabía por mi cabecita..-me dijo triste Lucy.

-Cariño, a veces para algunas ropas se necesita ayuda de los papis.- Le dije amablemente poniendo adecuadamente su polerita.

-Si, pero yo soy una niña grande.- dijo cruzando sus pequeños bracitos.

-Vamos, amor, anda a jugar con tu tío, mientras yo voy a la ducha.- le dije mientras la sacaba de su habitación.

-Gracias Bella..- me gritó mientras corría a buscar sus juguetes al comedor.

Camine a la ducha y me desvestí. Mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo, pensé en mi relación con Edward... ya habíamos pasado la línea de timidez y me sentía muy a gusto con él. Sabía que oficialmente no me había pedido ser su novia, pero creo que no había necesidad de decirlo.. tanto como él y yo lo sentíamos. De todas formas, todo ha pasado extremadamente rápido, pero parecía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando sentí abrir la puerta del baño.

-Lucy?.- pregunte en voz alta.. pero no hubo respuesta. Sentí que abrían la cortina de la ducha y me relajé al ver a Edward.. ¡desnudo!..

-Necesitas compañía?.- me pregunto seductoramente, lo único que atine a hacer fue mirar fuera de la ducha para ver si aparecía Lucy de la nada.

-Edward!.- le reprendí.- Tu sobrina puede entrar en cualquier momento!.- le dije asustada y medio desconcertada por su cercanía.

-La deje viendo la televisión en el comedor..te aseguro que no se moverá de ahí.- me dijo mientras en el pequeño lugar empezaba a besar mi cuello.

-Ed..ward..-dije empezando a perder como siempre la batalla. Tenía miedo que nos encontrarán, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía más excitante.

-Relájate, Bella.- dijo mientras bajaba su boca a mis senos.. una de sus manos nos apoyaba en la pared..la otra descendió a mi centro.- Tan lista para mí.- me dijo mientras introducía dos dedos y los movía en círculos. Yo estaba al borde.

-Dios, Edward.. - dije gimiendo fuertemente.. mis uñas se enterraron en su hombro mientras el orgasmo me azotaba. Tuve que respirar unos minutos para poder regular mi respiración. Mientras, Edward tomó la esponja y comenzó a jabonar mi cuerpo. La pasó por mis hombros, mis senos, mi abdomen, bajo por mis piernas y rodillas. Y al terminar, tomé la esponja y repetí la acción en su cuerpo.. cuando la pase por su miembro, este salto al contacto y tuve una idea. Edward me dio placer a mí.., podía devolverle el favor. Me puse en mis rodillas, tomé su miembro en mis manos y acerque mi boca a la punta. Sentí a Edward estremecerse, asumí que era un buen indicio. Moví mi mano arriba y abajo mientras lamía toda su larga extensión.

-Bella, dios..- dijo mientras se apoyaba débilmente en los azulejos. Fui más lejos y abrí mi boca y lo metí hasta donde más cabía. Con una mano libre, tome sus testículos, masajeándolos y girándolos levemente. Después de unas chupadas más, sentí a Edward estremecerse fuertemente y sacó su pené de mi boca.

-Hey.- le dije con una mirada consternada, quizás no lo hacia tan bien como pensaba. Sentí la vergüenza aflorar en mi y salí de la ducha, dejando a Edward dentro. Empecé a envolverme con una toalla rápidamente.

-Bella, que paso?.- me pregunto mientas salía de la ducha.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?.- pregunte tristemente.

-Hacer que?.- me pregunto confundido.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Edward.- dije mientras miraba directamente su miembro. No estaba para sus bromas.

-Bella, solo que no quería correrme en tu boca, eso es todo.

-Mientes.- le dije insegura, vamos, pensé que la que siente vergüenza es la mujer, no?

-No lo hago, es solo precaución.. no a todas las mujeres les gusta que se corran en su boca, eso es todo.- me dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme.

-Seguro?.- le pregunte haciendo un puchero a centímetros de su boca.

-Por supuesto, amor, fue la mejor mamada de mi vida.- me dijo y luego me beso salvajemente. Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad y desató el nudo de mi toalla y cayó al suelo..Empezó a tocar mis senos cuando sentimos que tocaban el timbre.

-Mierda, es Emmett.- me dijo con cara de disculpa.

-Vamos, vístete y anda a abrir..- le dije con una sonrisa. Salimos a la pieza, se vistió rápidamente y fue a abrirle a su hermano. Yo me vestí con la misma ropa de ayer y salí camino al comedor.

-Al fin abres, hermanito..- dijo Emmett.- Pensamos que estabas encerrado en el baño con Bella.- dijo con una sonora carcajada. Sentí como subía la sangre a mi cara por la vergüenza y vi como Rosalie le daba un golpe a Emmett en la cabeza.

-Ouch, Rose, eso duele.- dijo sobandose.

-Bueno, venimos a buscar a Lucy.- dijo Rose.. mientras la niña aparecía con su mochilita.

-Gracias Bella.- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

-De nada, cariño, vuelve pronto.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré.- dijo dirigiéndose a su tío.- Adiós, tío.- le dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Adiós, corazón, buen viaje.- le dijo cariñosamente.

Después de la correspondiente despedida de Rose y Emmett y una invitación a almorzar con toda la familia en su casa se fueron. Hice un sencillo almuerzo con lo que quedo de la cena y estuvimos acurrucados en el sillón como siempre, toda la tarde abrazados. Mañana tenía que volver al trabajo y Edward tenía turno en la librería todo el día, así que no podríamos almorzar juntos mañana.

-Nos vemos, amor, maneja con cuidado, te quiero.- me dijo mientras entraba a mi auto.

-También te quiero, cariño.- le respondí mientras le lanzaba un beso.

Estos últimos días habían sido fabulosos juntos, no nos pudimos juntar hasta el sábado, que iríamos con Ángela y Ben al club en una cita doble. Haríamos la entrevista y después iríamos a bailar a algún lado. Pasamos todo el día juntos en mi casa y alrededor de las nueve, empecé a arreglarme para nuestra noche. Esperaba que Edward supiera bailar, porque, lo que es yo, solo puedo arrastrarme por ahí. Tenía el presentimiento de que de todas formas, la pasaría genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! espero que les guste el cap. saludos cami. dejen reviews<strong>


	9. I'll be your lover too

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p>Mientras rizaba mi cabello y Edward se duchaba, nos terminábamos de arreglar. Nos juntaríamos con Ángela en el Midnight Sun a las nueve y media..ya que Edward se presentaba a las once. Cuando lo vi salir de la ducha como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.. incluso creo que se me caía la baba.<p>

-Te gusta lo que ves?.- preguntó seductoramente. Tuve que levantar mi vista de su gran..hombría para mirarlo a la cara, mis mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate. Como pude me hice la desentendida y seguí arreglándome frente al espejo. Vi a Edward acercarse, pero no teníamos suficiente tiempo para desviarnos a otros temas.

-Vamos, bebé, aún tenemos tiempo para hacerlo.- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda, besando mi hombro.

-No podemos, Edward, estamos retrasados.- dije mientras colgaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y el empezaba a besar mi cuello.

-Seré rápido.- me dijo. De pronto me tomó de la cintura y sentó en el borde del mueble. Tuvo un rápido acceso, gracias a mi vestido, desabrochó su pantalón y se introdujo profundamente en mí. Me sostuve de sus hombros para no caerme y mordí su cuello para no gritar..

-Edward..dios..Edward..- no podía parar de gritar su nombre.. Luego de un par de estocadas más y algunos profundos besos.. espere unos minutos para calmar mi respiración y empecé a arreglar mi vestido y cabello.. al menos mi maquillaje no se arruino. Edward se dirigió a vestirse a la habitación, no soportaría verlo andar desnudo por ahí de nuevo...

-Cariño, estas listo?.- medio grite desde el baño. Me faltaba tomar mi cartera y estaría lista.

-Si, espera que busco mi uñeta.- me dijo desde el comedor. Me contó que su abuelo, cuando era más joven, le había regalado una uñeta de él y Edward la usaba como amuleto de suerte para sus actuaciones.

Caminamos al ascensor y bajamos al subterráneo para subir al auto y manejar directo al club.

Luego de unos diez minutos manejando, llegamos al club. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, solo que ahora los bar tender no eran tan guapos comparados con la persona a mi lado, por supuesto. Edward saludo al gorila de la entrada y pudimos entrar rápidamente. Divisé a Ben entre la multitud de la entrada y llegamos sanos a la mesa.

-Hola, Áng, como estas?.- pregunte sonriente.

-Wow, Bella.- dijo mirando a Edward.- Estoy bien, pero tu pareces estar mucho mejor.- me dijo levantando las cejas. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

-Bueno.- tomé a Edward de la mano.- Ángela, Ben, este es Edward Cullen mi..

-Su novio, un gusto, he escuchado mucho de ustedes.- dijo estrechando la mano con Ben a modo de saludo y con Áng un beso. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que digiera que era mi novio. Creo que las mariposas llegaron a mi estómago rápidamente y casi me pongo a saltar de alegría.

-También es un gusto Edward, pero recuerda, si lastimas a Bella, tu último gusto será ir al hospital.- dijo Ben serio.- Edward rió relajado y yo estaba divertida con la situación. Fue una agradable noche, parecía que los chicos se llevaban bien, ya que Edward y Ben se la pasaron conversando más que nosotras mismas, que solo reíamos de la situación. Pedimos unos shots de tequila para empezar la noche. Con Edward estuvimos tomados de la mano bajo la mesa casi todo el tiempo. A eso de las once, Edward se retiró diciendo que tenía que ir a prepararse para la actuación.

-Bella, déjame decirte que es un gran chico, ese Edward, me cayó muy bien.- me dijo Ben riéndose.

-Si, es muy agradable.- dijo Áng.- Espero que cante algo bueno.- dijo entusiasta.

-Lo hará, Edward es muy bueno en todo le que hace, créeme.- le dije segura. Todos giramos nuestras cabezas al escenario cuando Edward se presentó por el micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Edward y esta canción va dedicada a mi adorada novia, Bella.- dijo mirándome fijamente, me guiño un ojo y empezó a tocar unos acordes en la guitarra.

'll be your man

And I'll understand

And I'll do my best

To take good care of you

You'll be my queen

I'll be your king

And I'll be your lover too

Yeah yeah

Yes I will

Derry down green

Color of my dream

A dream that's daily coming true.

And ohhh when the day is through

I will come to you and tell you of

Your many charms

And girl you look at me

With eyes that see

And we'll melt into each others eyes

You'll be my queen

And I'll be your king

And I'll be your lover too

Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos cuando término de cantar. La canción era hermosa y su interpretación parecía de la de un ángel. Con una sonrisa en mi cara me di cuenta en cuanto quería a ese hombre.. había cambiado mi vida completamente, ahora no me sentía vacía, si no plena. Esperaba pasar el resto de mis días con él. Tras largas rondas de aplausos, Edward salió del escenario. Un rato después, volvió a la mesa con nosotros y decidimos ir a bailar.

-Conozco un lugar genial cerca de aquí.- dijo Ben entusiasmado.

-Te gusta bailar, Edward?.- preguntó Ángela curiosa, a decir verdad yo también lo estaba.

-No es mi pasatiempo favorito, como tampoco soy el mejor en ello.- dijo un poco avergonzado. No me lo creo, apuesto todo mi dinero a que es el más sexy bailarín de la historia.

-Créeme, después de bailar conmigo, no querrás bailar nunca más.- le dije seria.

-No creo que sea tan terrible, amor.- me dijo dándome la mano, mientras salíamos del local.

-Debes creerme, soy pésima.- dije sincera.

-Todo depende de quién te guíe.- me dijo meneando las cejas divertido.

-Puede ser, pero no vale la pena intentarlo conmigo, puedes terminar con una rotura de tobillo o un esguince de brazo, gracias a mi bello danzar.- dije sarcástica.

-Recuerdo cuando estábamos en Forks y Jacob te saco a bailar. El pobre termino con licencia por tres días de tan hinchados y moreteados que tenía los pies.- Gracias, Ángela por tu apoyo..dije en mi cabeza. Escondí mi cara en el brazo de Edward por la vergüenza, Ben se reía a limpia carcajada.

-Tomaré el riesgo.- dijo Edward convencido, para suavizar mi vergüenza acaricio mi cabello dulcemente.

-Allá tu..- lo dejo a su elección, pero que no reclame después.

Desde Midnight Sun caminamos unos 5 minutos hacía el centro para llegar al Pub, que Ben sugirió. Tenía una linda fachada. Se llamaba Hollywood. Entramos y todo tenía luces de muchos colores..había olor a tabaco y había una gran pista de baile con mucha gente bailando y conversando. El ambiente estaba muy bueno, buscamos una mesa vacía cerca de la pista. Nos sentamos en una y llamamos al camarero.

-Hola, mi nombre es Charlotte y serré su mesera esta noche. Se les ofrece algo para tomar.- dijo esta última parte casi susurrando mientras miraba seductoramente a... ¡Edward!. Que se cree, es mío. La muy maldita, al verlo, se enderezo y saco todas sus falsas tetas a la vista.

-Eh, si queremos dos margaritas... y ¿ustedes?.- nos pregunto Ben, con cara divertida.

-Queremos un cuba libre y un vodka naranja.- dije adelantándome a Edward.

-¿Nada más que se le ofrezca?.- pregunto insinuadoramente.

-Nada más.- dije irritada. Estaba a punto de gritarle que aleje sus feos ojos de MI novio.

-Háganme saber si necesitan algo.- dijo curvándose para poder mostrar mejor sus pechos. Ag perra.

-Que fastidiosa.- dije enojada, Edward solo reía de mi reacción.

-Vamos, amor, solo tengo ojos para ti.- dijo amorosamente.

-Todos los hombres dicen lo mismo, hasta que encuentran un par de tetas más grandes.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Por que no mejor me besas?.- me pregunto demandante y a la vez con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo mire ceñuda, pero se veía tan lindo con su pucherito de corderito.. que no pude resistirme. Me acerque y lo bese castamente. Hasta que vi acercándose a la mujerzuela con los tragos y me lance a los labios de Edward.

-Aquí tienen sus tragos.- dijo mirándome fijamente, con cara de odio.- Señor..Señor..Aquí tienen los suyos..- le dijo a Edward tratando de separarnos de nuestro candente beso.

-Puedes dejarlo aquí y retirarte.- le dije separando un momento mis labios de Edward, mientras éste besaba mi cuello. Podía sentir su risa disimulada contra mi piel.

-Um, esta bien.- dijo dejando los vasos en la mesa y retirándose, casi botaba humo por las orejas. Ja, mira lo que es mío y no tuyo, pensé riendo como una niña pequeña.

Después de 4 vodkas por mi parte, dos cuba libre y una cerveza por parte de Edward, tres margaritas cada uno por parte de Ben y Ángela.. decidimos que estábamos borrachos suficientes para ir a bailar, por lo menos no me importaría hacer el ridículo en mi estado. Cada uno tomo la mano de su pareja y se lo llevo a la pista de baile.

No se hace cuanto tiempo no iba a bailar, pero nunca en mi vida había bailado esta música. Edward se movía endemoniadamente sexy para estar borracho y yo solo parecía que me arrastraba encima de él. Estaba decidida a bailar bien para Edward, era lo que mi borrachera me aconsejaba, seducir a Edward, esperaba que funcionara.

Para mi suerte empezó la canción de Britney Spears, I'm a slave 4 you. Era la canción indicada para excitar a Edward. Le sonreí inocentemente mientras me acercaba moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la canción. Pase mi mano por su pecho y su recorrido termino en el cierre de su pantalón que cada vez crecía más.

-Bella..que haces?.- me dijo medio asustado, medio perdiendo el control.

-Nada.- dije inocentemente batiendo mis pestañas. Moví mis caderas contra las de Edward, al son de la canción y sentí sus manos apretar mis caderas mucho más contra las suyas. Lo escuché inspirar profundamente. Di la vuelta y lo bese profundamente. Acerque mi cuerpo al de él y sentí un bulto contra mi estómago. Venía justo la parte del coro de la canción así que lo use a mi favor.

-Soy.. tu esclava.- le dije eróticamente, mientras apretaba sobre el pantalón su gran miembro. Lo sentí sisear y mirar hacia todos lados.

-Crees que los chicos se molestaran si nos vamos?.- me pregunto ansioso.

-Por supuesto que no.- dije con una sonrisa buscando con la mirada a Ángela. La vi besándose con Ben, al otro lado de la pista. Para no molestar, le envié un mensaje de texto diciendo que nos teníamos que ir, ya después hablaría con ella. Edward estaba ansioso, al igual que yo, así que literalmente corrimos al auto. Deje a Edward manejar y yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Todavía estaba con alcohol en el cuerpo así que decidí hacer una travesura. Metí mis manos en el pantalón de Edward y éste al sentirlo casi desvía el manubrio.

-Be..lla.- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos del placer.- Ah.. para..- me dijo, pero podía ver en su cara, que eso no era exactamente lo que deseaba. Seguí moviendo mi mano arriba y abajo, pellizcándolo suavemente. Llegamos a mi apartamento y baje rápidamente del auto camino al ascensor, Edward bajo tapando su gran erección con sus manos y vino casi corriendo al ascensor conmigo. Obviamente duramos tranquilos hasta que el ascensor cerró sus puertas, comenzó a besarme candentemente y me dijo al oído..

-Así que te gusta jugar con fuego, eh?.- me dijo con voz ronca. Reí en su oído juguetonamente.

-Son solo juegos de pre-calentamiento.- dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ten cuidado.. que te quemas.- me dijo tomándome a horcajadas. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Edward nos sacó directo a la puerta. Empecé a buscar las llaves pero las malditas no aparecían.

-Vamos, amor, apúrate.- me decía Edward. Todo era mucho más difícil si estas a horcajadas sobre tu novio y además estas que ardes..literalmente.

-Estúpida, llave, aparece.- le ordene, mientras buscaba en la cartera. Gracias al amor de Dios aparecieron y abrí rápidamente la puerta. Tire todo en la entrada y Edward nos apoyo contra un mueble. Empezó a besarme el cuello y bajo por el escote de mi vestido. Gemí fuertemente.

-Oh..Edward..dios..- dije totalmente encendida. Empecé a desabrochar su pantalón y él arranco mis bragas rápidamente. Comenzó con un vaivén salvaje.. estoy segura que mañana ninguno de los dos podría caminar. Por cada embestida, la pared se movía fuertemente junto con el mueble.. Edward agregó unos dedos a mi centro y eso fue necesario para que explotara completamente.

-Bella..vamos..-dijo con un gemido mientras terminaba de correrme de la forma más exquisita que existe.. a Edward no le falto mucho para llegar al orgasmo también. Luego de que fuéramos a la pieza y cuatro orgasmos por mi parte estaba exhausta. Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, lo juro.

-Bella?.- me pregunto tocándose la nariz.- Me esta sangrando la nariz?..me pegaste.- me dijo sobandose.

-Lo siento.- dije divertida por la situación.

-No importa..creo que ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.. cuantas veces te fuiste dos, tres?.- me pregunto asombrado.

-Cuatro.- le dije mostrándole con mis dedos, su cara de impresión fue muy graciosa.

-Dios.., creo que no sabía de lo que soy capaz hasta que te conocí.- me dijo riéndose y le levante una ceja divertida.- Pero tu eres más asombrosa.- me dijo besándome lentamente. Nos recostamos y estuvimos callados como por diez minutos, me estaba quedando dormida cuando pregunte.

-Edward?.- dije despacio.- Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, amor ?.- dijo girándose para estar frente a mí.

- ¿Porque nunca hemos echo el amor?.- le pregunte curiosa. Se quedó callado por unos segundos.

- No lo sé, creó que lo hacemos, pero a nuestra manera.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creó que no estamos hechos para ser delicados, solo sexo salvaje.- dije riéndome graciosamente. Incluso reírme hacia que me doliera el cuerpo.

-Ya lo creo..- me dijo mientras se lanzaba a besarme sonoramente en mi cara.

-Para..me das cosquillas..- le dije riéndome. Le di un casto beso en los labios y lo mire atentamente.

-Te quiero, lo sabes ?.- le dije sonriendo.

-Yo también te quiero y más.- dijo besando mi frente. Nos abrazamos a lo cucharita y empecé a sentir que tarareaba. Cada vez, sentía mis ojos caer lentamente, al rato le di las buenas noches y caí en un profundo sueño. En verdad era afortunada..cada vez lo amaba más. De eso segura.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leeer :) espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo<p>

un saludo a janalez que nos escribio un review! gracias besos cami.


	10. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones<strong>

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que nos conocimos y han sido los mejores de mi vida. Edward comenzó a trabajar como Profesor en la Universidad de Chicago y tuvo que dejar la librería y sus noches de clubes. Por mi lado, estaba busqué un nuevo trabajo..estaba harta de escribir sobre cosas superficiales..aunque uno de mis mejores reportes fue el de Edward, no quería seguir escribiendo sobre actores o tendencias. Mande algunas solicitudes a los periódicos nacionales y me aceptaron en el Chicago U.S, mi trabajo consistía en escribir mi propia columna de opinión. Llevaba ya dos semanas en el diario y sentía que podía explayarme en el tema que yo quisiera. Lo mejor era que trabajaba en casa y solo iba a la compañía cuando tenía que entregar el artículo semanal terminado, así que tenía más tiempo libre para estar con Edward o almorzar juntos la mayoría de los días. Nuestra relación cada vez era más estrecha, a estas alturas no concebía mi vida sin él, y me dejaba claro todos los días cuanto me quería y me necesitaba. Mi amor hacía él aumento más todavía cuando decidimos vivir juntos, creo que no soportábamos un día sin poder vernos en las noches. Necesitábamos la compañía del otro, el cariño del otro. Así que me mude a su departamento, ya que el mío era muy pequeño. Llevábamos unos meses viviendo juntos y la vida nos trataba bien. Estábamos muy felices.

-Amor?.- llamó Edward desde el comedor..- Acuérdate de que tenemos la cena en casa de mis padres.- Claro que lo recordaba, he estado esta semana totalmente nerviosa por el hecho de que conoceré a sus padres por primera vez. Conocer a Emmett y Rose fue tranquilo y no me sentía tan nerviosa, pero conocer a los padres de tu novio es diferente. Había echo un postre especial, para amenizar el ambiente, esperaba que les gustara.

-Claro que recuerdo, cariño.- le dije nerviosa.

-Hey.- dijo apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.- No tienes porque estar nerviosa, si?, mis padres son muy tranquilos, no te causaran ningún problema.

-Espero que estés seguro. Emmett no es parte de tu significado de tranquilo, cierto?.- pregunte dudosa.

-A Emmett, solo le gusta hacerte sonrojar, eso es todo. Mis padres no te harán sentir incomoda, te lo aseguro.- me dijo confiado y le creí completamente. Lo abrase dulcemente.

-De lo único que debes preocuparte es del torbellino de Alice.- me dijo divertido.

-¿Porque?.- pregunte desconfiada.

-Alice, es un poco..hiperventilada.- me dijo riéndose.

-Crees que podré manejarla?.- le pregunte.

-Nadie puede manejar a Alice, ni siquiera Jasper.- me dijo. Jasper era su prometido, como Edward me explico un día.

-Ok..-dije- Me iré a arreglar.- le dije dándole un rápido beso.

La casa de sus padres quedaba a dos horas de nuestro departamento, nos quedaríamos por el fin de semana. Así que con Edward decidimos llevar un pequeño bolso con nuestras ropas y cosas personales. Llevaba puesto un pantalones casuales y una camisa azul arremangada, se veía extremadamente sexy sin querer proponérselo. Su cabello como siempre desordenado y llevaba un poco de barba, esa de dos días. Por mi parte llevaba un vestido informal color púrpura con unos zapatos negros, eran una arma mortal, con ese tremendo taco que tenían, pero haría un esfuerzo por no caerme. Mi cabello estaba liso y el maquillaje era muy ligero, labios color rosa y un poco de sombra negro difuminado. Lleve en una fuente el postre que tenía preparado y Edward llevaba una botella de vino blanco de regalo.

Fuimos en el auto tomados de la mano y cada vez sentía mi estómago con más y más nervios. ¿Qué pasaba si no les gustaba?, digo, confiaba en Edward, si me decía que sus padres eran buena gente, le creía, pero mi yo interno estaba muy preocupado. Cada vez nos acercábamos más a nuestro destino y mis nervios seguían ahí.

-Mira, Bella.- dijo Edward, deteniendo el auto fuera de un gran portón blanco.- No tienes nada que temer, estaré a tu lado siempre, si?.- me dijo tomando mi cara dulcemente, asentí, sintiendo los nervios desaparecer lentamente.- Bueno, aquí es.- dijo entrando por el portón y estacionando al lado de un mercedes negro, un porsche amarillo y un Jeep gigante. Quedé impresionada por los autos, pero casi me dio un ataque cuando vi la fachada de la casa, no era correcto llamarla casa, más bien era un mansión. Era de color crema, tenía ventanas muy hermosas y parecía que era de casi tres pisos. Sentí a Edward apretar mi mano, dándome ánimos y bajamos del auto. Caminamos a la entrada y apretó el timbre. Esperamos unos segundos cuando una mujer muy hermosa nos abrió la puerta. Tenía cara en forma de corazón y unos bellos rasgos. Con ojos verdes como los de Edward y cabello color caramelo.

-Hijo mío, estas tan guapo.- dijo abrazando a Edward con mucha emoción.

-Hola mamá.- le dijo un poco avergonzado. Se veía tan mono con sus mejillitas sonrojadas.

-¿Y quién es ésta bella jovencita?.- dijo su madre mirando en mi dirección.

-Madre, te presento a mi novia, Isabella Swan.- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Es un gusto, Señora Cullen.- le dije estrechando mi mano.

-El gusto es mío, Isabella.- dijo acercándose para abrazarme. Me sorprendí ante tal gesto, al parecer su madre era una señora muy dulce.- Y por favor no me llames Señora, que me hace parecer una vieja.- dijo riéndose.- Llámame Esme, cariño.

-Solo si usted me llama Bella.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Bella. De verdad eres muy hermosa.- me dijo mirándome atentamente.

-Gracias, Esme. Y su casa es muy bella, también.

-Gracias, querida. Edward te contó que yo misma la decore?.- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el living. La casa por dentro era incluso más genial, parecía la casa de unos Reyes. Tenía una escalera con detalles en dorado y un gran piano de cola negro brillante.

-No, Edward nunca lo menciono.- dije mirándolo.- Pero el decorado es espectacular.- la halagué

-No puedo creer que no lo haya mencionado.- dijo viéndolo con una cara reprobatoria, pero a la vez divertida.- Vamos que están todos aquí.- Dijo mientras entrábamos al living. Se encontraba Emmett y Rose. También estaba una pareja que no conocía, era una mujer bajita con cabello negro corto, que caía en todas direcciones, tenía ojos café, al igual que Emmett, ella debía de ser Alice, la hermana de Edward, estaba sentada en el regazo de un hombre rubio, que debía ser Jasper. Era alto, pero no tanto como Edward, musculoso, pero nunca tanto como Emmett y estaba acariciando el cabello de Alice. Tenía una mirada tranquilizadora, como si al mirarlo te relajara al instante. Por último en el sillón individual estaba un hombre rubio, con algunas canas, que debía ser el padre de Edward, tenía ojos cafés y era tan alto como él. Tenía una sonrisa con hoyuelos bien marcados, como los de Emmett, mientras jugaba con su sobrina. Alice se acerco a mí con unos andares de bailarina junto con Jasper que le seguía los talones.

-Hola Bella, es un gusto, Edward nos ha hablado a todos sobre ti, seremos las mejores amigas.- me dijo abrazándome, casi quitándome la respiración. Para ser una chica flaquita, tenía demasiada fuerza.

-Hola Alice, también es un gusto.- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Al fin te conocemos.- dijo Jasper sonriéndome.- Edward no ha dejado de hablar sobre lo grandiosa que eres.- dijo burlándose de él. Mire a Edward, que tenía cara de avergonzado.

-Que puedo, decir, soy culpable.- dijo aceptando las burlas.

-Queríamos conocer a la chica, que tiene tan mal a nuestro hijo.- dijo el Señor Cullen acercándose para abrazarme.

-Si, no hemos visto a Edward en días.- nos dijo Esme.

-Siento privar a Edward de visitarlos.- dije sinceramente.

-Vamos, no importa, amamos ver a nuestro Eddie feliz.- dijo Emmett acercándose divertido. Edward lo miro irritado por el uso de su odiado apoyo.

-Bella!.- dijo acercándose Lucy a saludarme.

-Como estas, cariño?.- le pregunté dulcemente.

-Muy bien, esperaba que jugaras conmigo y tía Alice a las tacitas.- dijo esperanzada.

-Claro, amor. Ya sabes, luego de cenar, soy toda tuya.- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Yuju!.- dijo corriendo a la mesa.

-Hola, Rose, como estas?.- le pregunte.

-Bien, como te trata la vida en pareja?.- me pregunto curiosa. Con Rose, nos manteníamos en contacto vía telefónica. Así que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba.

-Todo va de maravilla.- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa. Me senté junto a Edward y frente a Rose. Esme y Carlisle estaban en las esquinas y Emmett, Alice y Jasper estaban en los puestos sobrantes.

-Así que Edward..como va tu trabajo en la Universidad?.- le pregunto su padre interesado.

-Todo tranquilo, tengo una buena paga y me da un poco de tiempo libre para pasarlo con Bella, así que, genial.- dijo mientras bebía de su copa.

-Sin mencionar a tu alumna súper estrella.- dijo riéndose Emmett. La "súper" alumna de Edward, era Tanya Denali, una estudiante que estaba locamente enamorada de Edward, de MI Edward. Mandaba cartas a la casa y más de una vez la pille observándonos cuando estábamos en el centro comercial o en algún restaurante.

-Gracias, Emmett por recordarme a La psicópata.- dijo enojado.

-Vamos, Eddie, nunca la has ..?.- pregunto Emmett sugestivamente. Rose, le pegó un zape a Emmet en la cabeza.

-Claro que no, Emmett.- le dijo muy enojado. Por mi parte yo confiaba en Edward y por lo que lo conozco, no saldría con una desquiciada.

-Confío en Edward.- dije para aclarar las cosas.

-Y tu Bella, he leído todas las semanas tu columna, es muy buena.- dijo Alice. Mi cara se volvió un tomate.

-Gracias.- dije avergonzada.- He tenido buenas criticas últimamente.- dije feliz.

-Eso es genial.- dijo Esme.- Empezare a leerla.- dijo.

Y así pasamos toda la velada. Por suerte a todos les encanto el postre, Emmett se sirvió dos platos así que me sentí halagada por mis habilidades culinarias. Luego tomamos bajativos en el living, mientras conversábamos, jugué con Lucy y Alice a las tacitas y luego Rose se llevó a acostarla. Ya eran como las diez de la noche cuando a Alice salió con una idea.

-Vamos a bailar!.- dijo emocionada y saltando. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, aunque yo solo iría a pasar un buen rato con los chicos, dudaba que bailara. Pero al parecer Edward estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

-Oh, vamos Bella, tienes que bailar conmigo.- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos de ropa.- La última vez que bailamos la pasamos genial.- me dijo meneando las cejas.

-Lo hicimos, pero para poder bailar tengo que estar bajo los milagros del alcohol y llegaremos a tu casa con tus padres en ella, no pienso terminar mal.- le dije seria, mientras me sacaba el vestido.

-Cariño, lo pasaremos bien.- me dijo acercándose y tomando mi cintura desnuda.

-Esta bien, conste que no respondo por los daños.- le dije divertida, acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-Tomare el riesgo, bebé.- me dijo contra mis labios y empezamos a besarnos. Comenzó todo tranquilo hasta que sentí su lengua contra mis labios, como pidiendo permiso y saque la mía al encuentro y el beso se transformo en algo salvaje y frenético. Desabrochó mi brassier rápidamente... con el tiempo se hizo un experto. Nos llevó hasta la cama y comenzó a besar mis senos, tirándolos y mordisqueándolos levemente. Una de sus manos bajo por mi ombligo y metió rudamente sus dedos en mi entrada.

-Edward, dios.- dije casi rodando mis ojos. Cuando estaba casi al borde, Edward bajo su cabeza y la metió entre mis piernas. Nunca había sentido algo así. Su lengua era experta y con la ayuda de sus dedos en rápidos minutos me llevo al cielo. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Wow..amor, nunca habías echo esto antes..- le dije asombrada. Nunca me había echo sexo oral, no es que me molestara, en realidad, me acababa de dar cuenta. Edward volvió a estar frente a mi cara.

-No lo se.., es que ver tu excitada cara mientras te toco..me provoco bastante.- me dijo volviendo a besarme profundamente. Sus palabras me volvieron a prender así que ahora era mi turno. Baje mis manos a su pantalón, lo desabroche y comencé a bombear rápidamente su miembro.

-Bella..dios..- dijo y en ese momento, baje mi cara a su miembro y mordí suavemente su punta. Cuando lo sentí sisear, abrí mi boca y lo metí hasta el fondo. Después de unas chupadas mas y pellizcarlo levemente, Edward exploto en mi boca por primera vez. Su sabor era exquisito, no perdí ni una gota. Todo lo de él era exquisito, de eso ninguna duda. Subí mi cabeza y me apoye en su pecho, mientras ambos recobrábamos la respiración.

-Fue asombroso.- me dijo agotado.- Estas segura de que quieres que no corra mi ..?-me preguntó..y supe a que se refería.

-Amor, fue asombroso y exquisito.- le dije lamiéndome los labios seductoramente.

-Isabella Swan, no vuelvas a hacer eso..si es que no quieras que te coja ahora mismo.- me dijo eróticamente. Con Edward, no éramos de esos que se hablan suciamente en el sexo..digo nunca lo hemos echo.. aunque definitivamente podría intentarlo alguna vez. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

- Vamos par de adictos..estamos esperándolos.- dijo Emmett. Mi cara estaba totalmente roja y me moría de vergüenza. Tome mi ropa para la noche y me fui a esconder al baño para vestirme.

-Vamos, Bella..Emmett solo bromea.- me dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo sé..-dije avergonzada mientras salía lista del baño.- Es solo que no puedo evitar sentir nervios cuando hablan de mi..sobre todo si se refiere a sexo, además tus padres están aquí, ¿No piensan nada acerca de que su hijo se coja a su novia en su propia casa?.- dije frustrada.

-Cariño, mis padres saben que somos niños grandes..- dijo abrazándome.- Te aseguro que no dirán nada al respecto. Y ahora bajemos si no Alice vendrá a buscarnos..- dijo medio asustado, medio divertido.

-Esta bien.. pero creo que no deberíamos tener relaciones estando aquí.- dije no muy convencida.

-¿¡Que! .- me dijo casi gritándome con los ojos como plato. Reí de su expresión.

-Edward, estoy bromeando.- le dije divertida..No se porque me sorprende..es un hombre, solo piensa en sexo. Suspiro relajado.

Bajamos a buscar a los chicos y decidimos que cada pareja iría en un auto, por si alguno quería devolverse. Obviamente esa fue idea de Emmett, creo que la necesidad de sexo es de familia, pensé riendo. Alice y Jasper fueron en el porsche, Emmett y Rose en el Jeep y Edward y yo en mi auto. Luego de quince minutos, llegamos a un bar y al parecer Alice conocía al gorila que nos dejo pasar enseguida. Era un lindo lugar, con varias mesas y tenía una pista de baile en el centro. Estaba bastante lleno, pero encontramos una mesa.

-Entonces, las mujeres que quieren para tomar?.- dijo el camarero que se nos acerco, que nos miraba como si fuéramos pedazos de carne. Edward instantáneamente paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Tres vodkas y tres whiskeys.- dijo Edward sin siquiera mirar al camarero.

-Bien, tres whiskeys y tres vodkas para las damas, vienen enseguida.- dijo guiñando un ojo. Ag, asco.

-Ese camarero me da arcadas.- dijo Alice con cara de asco. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Cuando unos minutos después nos trajo los tragos, se fue rápidamente. Alice y Jasper se fueron a bailar junto con Rose y Emmett. Yo por mi parte todavía no estaba segura de si quería hacer el ridículo o no. En eso Alice y Rose se acercaron a mi, me tomaron de las manos y me obligaron a ir a la pista de baile. Edward nos siguió y se puso a bailar conmigo. Al principio estaba un poco incomoda pero luego tome confianza y casi empecé a bailar como toda una experta.. casi.

-Después de todo no lo haces tan mal..- me medio grito Edward por sobre la música.

-Al parecer no.- dije divertida. Ya era tarde así que decidimos irnos. Caminamos al auto y Edward manejo de vuelta a la casa. Tuve una idea maravillosa. Sinceramente no quería hacer algo incorrecto en la casa de sus padres, así que porque no en el auto. Edward aparcó frente a su casa, lo acerque y empecé a besarlo profundamente. Tomó de mi cintura y me puso a horcajadas en el pequeño espacio del auto. La situación lo hacía más adrenalínico y le susurré..

-Te necesito, Edward.- le dije con voz seductora. Pude ver que quedo impactado y estaba impaciente mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón y yo el suyo. Corrió mis bragas y se introdujo en mi profundamente. Después de unos estocadas más.. empecé a sentir el nudo aparecer.

-Oh..Bella.- gimió mientras llegábamos al orgasmo juntos. Le di un beso y salí de su regazo. Esperamos unos segundos para tranquilizarnos y bajamos del auto. Entramos sigilosamente a la casa y subimos a la habitación. Estaba muerta por los sucesos del día.. nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y caímos rendidos. Bese a Edward, le dí las buenas noches y me deje llevar a los brazos de morfeo...

Desperté con las energías renovadas, sintiendo unos besos en mi cuello. Sonreí contra sus labios y lo bese de vuelta.

-Edward..- le dije llamando su atención cuando sentí sus manos en mis piernas.- Estamos en casa de tus padres.- le dije sentándome en la cama.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso.- dijo sentándose también.

-Pensé que con lo que hicimos en el auto estarías tranquilo hasta que llegáramos a casa.- le dije divertida acariciando su mejilla.

-Bella, porque eres tan aguafiestas.- dijo riéndose.

-Amor, lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar.- le dije apenada.- Bajemos a desayunar?.- le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Yo tengo mi desayuno justo aquí.- dijo lanzándose sobre mío, besando mis brazos. Reí de sus acciones, este hombre era insaciable.

-Vamos, bajemos..- le dije arrastrándolo fuera de la cama.- Si bajas reconsiderare tu oferta cuando nos duchemos.- le dije guiñándole un ojo. Sonreí cuando lo sentí que venía siguiéndome por la escalera.

-No juegas limpio.- me dijo con los brazos cruzados mientras llegábamos a la cocina. Yo solo reí de él. Esme estaba haciendo unos cafés y Rosalie la ayudaba.

-Hola, necesitan ayuda?.- pregunte amable.

-No, cariño, gracias.- dijo Esme.- Tenemos todo listo, tomen una taza de café y un pedazo de queque. Rosalie lo preparo.- dijo mientras servía agua caliente a todas las tazas.

-Gracias.- dijimos con Edward en conjunto. Tomamos una taza y un plato con queque y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Mamá.. donde están los demás?.- pregunto con su boquita llena de queque.

-Emmett, Jasper y tu padre salieron a comprar temprano..hoy haremos un asado.- dijo emocionada.

-Y Alice?.- dijo.

-Estaba duchándose, si no me equivoco..- dijo Rosalie. Terminamos de comer y con Edward lavamos nuestros platos.

-Bueno nos iremos a bañar.- dijo rápidamente Edward, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome escaleras arriba. Su madre y Rosalie solo rieron de la situación. Obviamente la sangre subió a mis mejillas. Llegamos a la habitación, Edward cerró con pestillo y comenzó a sacarme raudamente mi pijama. Nos besamos camino al baño y esperamos a que el agua de la ducha se calentara y entramos bajo el chorro. Edward besaba mis hombros, bajando por mis senos y yo pase mis manos por su marcado abdomen y apreté fuertemente sus glúteos. Edward tomo mis piernas y las puso sobre su cadera como si estuviera a horcajadas sobre él. Introdujo rápidamente su miembro en mi centro y comenzó un vaivén salvaje. Gemí fuertemente y arañe la espalda de Edward. Para una mayor penetración él me tomo de los glúteos y empezó a moverme más y más cerca de él, sintiendo los golpes de nuestras caderas, el nudo en mi estómago apareció.

-Bella..córrete, amor, córrete..- me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Unas estocadas más y explote encima de Edward.. mientras éste llegó a su liberación unos momentos después. Recobramos la respiración unos segundos y comencé a lavar de mi cabello, mientras Edward jabonaba su cuerpo. Estuvimos unos diez minutos en la ducha cuando salimos. Me vestí informal, con un vestido ligero color azul, me puse unas chanclas cómodas y mi cabello iba suelto. Edward vistió una polera casual con unos jeans azules y unos zapatos de vestir. Bajamos a ayudar a los chicos.

El asado estuvo genial, fue demasiado divertido ver como cuatro hombres se las arreglaban para preparar un asado. Pero tengo que decir que a pesar de todo quedo muy bueno. De postre comimos lo que quedaba de lo de ayer y jugamos fútbol todos juntos, incluso Lucy jugó, Esme era el arbitro.. para mi suerte la única que pasaba en el suelo era yo, por supuesto. Pero fuera de todo, pase una genial tarde. A eso de las 8, decidimos volver a nuestra casa, ya que son dos horas de conducción.

Todo estuvo genial, Esme, muchas gracias.- le dije agradecida por la tarde y el buen rato que pasamos.- Fue un gusto conocerla.

-El gusto es mío, cariño. Espero que vuelvas por aquí cuando quieras.- dijo besando mi mejilla. Luego me despedí de Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle.

-Bella..todavía me debes una tarde de compras!.- me dijo Alice ..rayos..pensé que lo olvidaría.

-Cuando quieras.-le dije suspirando.

Se despidieron de Edward y nos dirigimos al auto. Camino por la autopista, empezamos a conversar sobre nuestro fin de semana.

-Tus padres son verdaderamente asombrosos.- le dije sinceramente a Edward.

-Lo son..y les gustaste de verdad.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Eso creo..-dije feliz.

-Y Lucy es un amor..es una niña muy especial.- dije. Nunca he hablado de niños con Edward, en verdad.- Que piensas tu de los hijos?.- le pregunte curiosa.

-Creo que son adorables los niños.. y me gustaría tener al menos tres.- me dijo seguro.

-¿Tres?.- pregunte alarmada.- ¿No crees que será mucho?.-

-No lo sé, es una medida estándar.. conmigo somos tres hermanos.. pero creo que los hijos deberían venir luego del matrimonio.. no que fuercen uno.

-Pienso lo mismo.- dije pensativa.- ¿Piensas casarte alguna vez?.- le pregunte tímida.

-Claro, digo, es un paso que toda persona debe pasar.- dijo mirándome.- ¿Y tu que piensas sobre el matrimonio?.- me dijo.

-No pienso que el matrimonio sea obligación en la vida, como un "paso"..la verdad, no lo creo.

-¿O sea que no piensas casarte alguna vez?.- me pregunto serio.

-No lo se... si te soy sincera.. yo creo que nunca me casaré.- dije casi susurrando.

-¿Puedo saber porque piensas eso?.- dijo con la vista al frente.

-Creo que el matrimonio de mis padres y su divorcio tienen mucho que ver con mi relación con el matrimonio. Mis padres se amaban y pensaron que el siguiente "paso" era casarse. Lo hicieron y todos los problemas llegaron. No quiero eso para ninguna relación, no quiero que eso pase con nuestra relación.- dije.

-La relación de tus padres es muy diferente a la nuestra.- me dijo con voz un poco enojada.

-Se que nuestra relación es diferente, pero no cambia mi punto de vista acerca del matrimonio.- dije segura.

-Genial, enserio, es genial que pienses eso de nosotros.- dijo ahora enojado.

-Edward.. no se porque estas tan enojado.- le dije confundida.

-Bella!..¿Es que no lo entiendes?.- me dijo desesperado apretando el manubrio.

-¿Entender que?.- estaba muy confundida con sus palabras.

-Que te amo!.- me dijo gritando.- Te amo tanto que la única vez en mi vida que he pensado en casarme, ha sido contigo. Pero tu vienes y dices que no te casaras, no se que pensar... Te amo, ¿No lo entiendes?.- pero mi cabeza estaba echo un lío, ¿Acababa de decir que me amaba?. Yo sabía hace mucho tiempo que también lo amaba, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirlo.

-Yo también te amo.- dije susurrando, casi no me escucha..casi.

-¿Qué?..repítelo.- me dijo con cara asombrada.

-Que yo también te amo.- le dije tímidamente. Edward se acerco a mí y me beso muy dulcemente, no fue como nuestros típicos besos salvajes, éste estaba cargado de amor y admiración. No olvidaba el hecho de que había dicho que quería casarse conmigo. Me halagaba pero todavía no estaba segura de si tal compromiso estaba echo para mí.

-No quiero presionarte a nada..- me dijo disculpándose apoyando su frente en la mía.- Es solo que la idea lleva rondándome hace un tiempo y al saber esto..solo me tomo por sorpresa.- me dijo un poco desilusionado.- Pero créeme..algún día, Isabella Swan, te haré mi esposa.- dijo besando mi mano y dando por terminado el tema. Yo solo sonreí ante su reacción.

Pensé que los últimos acontecimientos habían pasado y olvidado, excepto la parte de que me amaba..eso no lo olvidaría nunca. Íbamos en nuestra nube cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento. Empezamos a besarnos en el ascensor y cada vez me decía que me amaba, una y otra vez. En verdad lo amaba, más de lo que nunca he amado a alguien. Ya en nuestra habitación, la ropa empezó a sobrar, pero ésta vez, todo fue mucha más lento y delicado que de costumbre.

Edward saco mis zapatos y comenzó a besar mis pies delicadamente.

-Hermosos.- dijo besando mis tobillos.- Hermosos.- repitió mientras besaba mis piernas e iba subiendo.- Hermosos.- volvió a prenunciar mientras lentamente sacaba mi vestido por mi cabeza y besaba mis pechos por encima del brassier. Y así siguió diciendo cada vez que besaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba hechizada por sus palabras, era tan tierno, no creía merecer un hombre así. Mis ojos estaban aguados de tanta emoción. Lo bese dulcemente mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Luego seguí con el cierre de su pantalón y ambos quedamos en nuestra ropa interior. Lo miré tiernamente y lo acerqué para besarlo, sentí sus manos en mi espalda alcanzando los broches del sostén, los saqué del camino y Edward comenzó a besar mis senos cariñosamente. Gemí al ver sus manos bajar a mis bragas. Las deslizo por mis piernas al tiempo que yo sacaba sus boxer. Me miro como pidiéndome permiso y le sonreí. Era como si fuera nuestra primera vez juntos, sentí nervios cuando se acercó y me colocó delicadamente debajo de él.

-Te amo.- me dijo mientras despacio se introducía en mí.

-Te amo, Edward.- le dije mientras empezaba un vaivén y nuestras caderas chocaban sincronizadamente. Después de varias estocadas y besos de por medio, llegamos juntos al más magnifico orgasmo que he tenido.

Después de hacer el amor unas cinco veces más, caí rendida sobre su pecho.

-Estoy agotada.- le dije respirando entrecortadamente.

-Yo también.- me dijo igual de agotado.- Descansa, amor. Mañana debo levantarme temprano.- dijo besando mi cabeza.

-Lo sé.- dije incorporándome en la cama y lo mire a los ojos.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan.- me dijo mirándome.

-Yo te amo más, Edward Cullen.- le dije besando su frente lentamente.- Buenas noches, cariño.- dije abrazándome a él.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.- Con esas palabras, Edward comenzó a tararear esa melodía desconocida que tanto me apaciguaba, a los minutos sentí mis ojos pesados, susurre un te amo y caí en el sueño más profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a los que leen, significa mucho para mi. Denme sus opiniones sobre el cap. ! besos cami.<strong>


	11. Despedidas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Despedidas<strong>

Edward despertó apresurado, ya que llegaba tarde a la Universidad. Se bañó y vistió rápidamente. Mientras yo le preparaba un desayuno y lo guardaba en una bolsita para que se lo llevara. Se acercó a mí y beso mi frente.

-Nos vemos luego, amor.- dijo besando mi boca y tomando la bolsa.- Te amo.-

-Yo te amo más.- le dije mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Hoy tendría que ir a la compañía a dejar mi columna semanal. Se trataba sobre el matrimonio. Creo que la discusión con Edward, me sirvió como inspiración. No quería escribir sobre lo malo que es el matrimonio, si no escribir que todavía existen mujeres independientes con relaciones estables y que no necesitan un pedazo de papel que diga que amará a tal persona hasta que muera. Tenía el artículo listo, así que a mediodía iría a dejarlo.

Desayune, tome una relajante ducha, vestí informal, ordene la casa un poco y a eso como de las una de la tarde, salí a la compañía. Llegué unos quince minutos después y subí al tercer piso donde estaba la gente de edición.

-Hola, Steve.- dije cuando entre en la oficina.

-Hola, Bella.- respondió, era un chico amable, tenía cabello castaño y con una estatura promedio. Él estaba a cargo de la editora y las impresiones.

-Tengo lista mi columna.- les dije agitando las hojas.

-Genial, déjalas en el escritorio y la leeré en unos minutos.- me dijo mientras hacía algo en su laptop.

-Ok.- dije mientras lo dejaba en el escritorio. Pero al acercarme, vi un afiche en la muralla que llamo mi atención. Era sobre hacer un postgrado en Letras, durante dos semestres en el extranjero.- Steve.- dije tomando el afiche.- Que es esto?.-

-Ah, eso, es un postgrado en Letras.- dijo.- Hay 5 postulaciones, hicieron un acuerdo con las Escuelas en Europa y si eres una de las elegidas puedes ir a estudiar con todo pagado al país que tu quieras.

-Wow, es genial. ¿Dos semestres son alrededor de cuantos meses?.- pregunte intrigada.

-Son de seis meses cada uno, contando vacaciones.- dijo pensando.- ¿Postularas?

-No lo sé, digo, es una muy buena oportunidad para mi carrera.- dije concentrada.

-Lo es.., creo que deberías inscribirte.- me dijo seguro.

-¿Porque?.- pregunte.

-Eres una de las mejores periodistas en la compañía, te lo mereces.- Creo que Steve tenía razón, me lo merezco..digo, he trabajado duro y ha traído muy buenos resultados a la Compañía, más lectores, más propaganda, etc. Tomé un lápiz y escribí mi nombre, teléfono y dirección.

-Esa es mi periodista favorita.- me dijo Steve.- Los elegidos saldrán a principios del mes que viene.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya.- le dije despidiéndome.- Gracias, Steve, nos vemos.

Almorcé en un restaurante y me puse a pensar. ¿Que pasaba si me elegían?, ¿Sería capaz de alejarme de Edward por un año? y la más importante ¿Como le decía que me iría?, esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza interminablemente. No tenía la menor idea de como le diría o si sería capaz de irme, tenía dos opciones, o hacía lo correcto para mi futuro y me iba, pero no sabría que pasaría con nuestra relación o me quedaría con el hombre de mi vida y viviríamos felices para siempre. Amo a Edward con mi vida y él sorpresivamente me ama de vuelta, sería una estupida al dejarlo ir, pero si me ama tanto como yo..me esperaría, cierto?

Ya era noche y Edward estaría por llegar, estaba nerviosa por contarle los sucesos de la tarde. Preparé una comida especial para amenizar el ambiente, una deliciosa lasaña y un vino blanco. Puse la mesa y me cambié a un vestido ceñido color negro, me maquille ligeramente y espere a que llegara. Al rato sentí las llaves sonar.

-Cariño, estoy en casa.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.- ¿Que es ese rico olor?.- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Hey.- le dije mientras lo sorprendía lamiendo uno de sus dedos con salsa.- Hice lasaña.- le dije acercándome a besarlo. Sabía a tomate.

-¿Celebramos algo especial?.- me dijo tomando de mis caderas y viendo mi vestido.

-No, amor, solo quise sorprenderte.- le dije mientras iba a servir en cada plato un pedazo de lasaña. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Edward sirvió vino en ambas copas.-

-¿Como estuvo tu día?.- le pregunte.

-Lento, te extrañe.- dijo mientras llevaba a su boca un gran pedazo.- ¿Y el tuyo?.- preguntó.

-Eh, si..bueno..fui a dejar a la compañía mi columna semanal.- le dije nerviosa.

-Genial.. ¿De que se trataba?.- me pregunto intrigado.

-Ah, pensé que sabías.- le dije dudosamente.

-Nop.- me dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Es sobre el matrimonio.- dije rápidamente.

-¿Enserio?, y ¿Que escribiste sobre el ?

-Creo que tendrás que leerlo.- le dije capeando el tema.

-Buuh.- me dijo con un tierno pucherito.

-Edward.- lo llame.- Tengo que contarte sobre algo.

-Soy todo oídos.- me dijo bebiendo de la copa y mirándome a los ojos.

-Hoy en la compañía vi un afiche sobre hacer un postgrado en letras en... Europa.- dije nerviosamente.

-¿ Y, piensas postular?.- me dijo pensativo.

-Ya lo hice.- dije raudamente.

-¿Y no me contaste nada al respecto?.- me dijo confundido.

-Eso estoy haciendo ahora.- dije tímidamente.- No es como si me hubieran elegido, ni nada.- dije quitándole importancia.

-No empieces a quitarle importancia al asunto, sabes que si eres elegida te iras a Europa, quizás por cuanto tiempo.- dijo sorprendido y quizás un poquito enfadado.

-Lo sé, pero solo es un año, pasara mas rápido de lo que piensas.- dije tratando de suavizar las cosas.

-Bella!.- me dijo alzando las manos.- No se que pensar de la situación, no se si podré vivir sin ti un año, es mucho para mí.- me dijo triste y preocupado.

-También será difícil para mí, pero esta es una oportunidad en la vida, no volverá a pasar de nuevo.- dije tratando de hacerlo entender.

-Sé que es una muy buena oportunidad, si estuviera en tu lugar, también lo haría pero todo es tan rápido.- me dijo preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero un año pasará volando, ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta.- dije convenciéndolo. Estuvimos unos minutos en un total silencio.

-¿Vas a querer que terminemos?.- me preguntó entristecido.

-Claro que no. No puedo creer que digas eso. Te amo, como voy a querer que terminemos.- dije enojada por su estúpida pregunta.

-No sé si una relación a la distancia pueda sobrevivir.- me dijo.

-Bueno, nosotros lo haremos, a no ser que tu quieras terminar conmigo.- pregunté llena de miedo.

-Eso no es opción, si te digo que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿Crees que sería capaz de terminar?.- me dijo desolado.

-Creo que estamos exagerando, digo, todavía ni me eligen.- dije tratando de ablandar el ambiente.

-Lo sé..pero tengo miedo.- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Y pude ver el dolor emanar de ellos, no será capaz de hacerlo sufrir pero, ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

-Yo también, amor, yo también.- le dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo.

Luego de semejante situación, empezamos a levantar la mesa y a limpiar todo. El ambiente estaba tenso, podría romperse en cualquier momento. No quería que la noche terminara así, pero no creo que haya otra opción. Me lavé la cara y los dientes, me puse el pijama y fui directo a la cama, que estaba fría y sola sin Edward. Él estaba viendo televisión en el living. Espere y espere a que apareciera por la habitación, pero nada paso. No podía dormir pensando en que quizá este hiriéndole pero, ya no sabía lo que realmente debía hacer. Fue una de las peores noches de mi vida.

Al despertar, su lado de la cama brillaba por su ausencia. Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así. Empecé a buscar en el baño, comedor, cocina y nada. Edward debió haberse ido temprano a trabajar. Todavía faltaban dos semanas para que salieran los resultados y yo no podría sobrevivir ni un día más con Edward ignorándome. Le mandé un mensaje de texto.

Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Pero nunca llego una respuesta. Las cosas siguieron igual las semanas siguientes, no nos veíamos mucho en el día, pero yo siempre le dejaba en las mañanas una bolsita con su desayuno. También me acostaba sola y como a eso de la medianoche Edward venía a la habitación. No habíamos intimado desde el incidente, ni siquiera un beso. No estaba segura de como seguirían las cosas. Un día recibí una llamada desconocida.

-Buenas tardes, hablo con la Señorita Isabella Swan?.- pregunto la voz.

-Ella al habla.- respondí intrigada.

-Llamamos desde la Universidad de Londres. Usted ha ganado el cupo para el postgrado en nuestra universidad. - me dijo. Pero yo estaba congelada.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunte.

-Por supuesto, necesitamos sus datos lo antes posible.- me dijo.

-Eh, claro.- y empecé a decirle los datos que necesitaba, fecha de nacimiento, las escuelas en las que he estado, etc.

-Bueno, Señorita Swan, la esperamos el 10 de agosto en nuestra Universidad.

-Gracias.- dije y corté la llamada.

La noticia de que había sido aceptada debería hacerme feliz, pero estaba muerta de miedo, tenía que decirle a Edward, pero no tengo la menor idea de como. Como siempre llego en la tarde al departamento. Mientras él veía televisión, yo preparé la cena. Cuando estuvimos sentados a la mesa, decidí que tenía que decirle.

-¿Como estuvo tu día?.- pregunte.

-Bien, hoy les hice un ensayo a los alumnos sobre la música clásica y sus intérpretes.- me dijo mientras comía.

-Genial.- dije con una sonrisa.- Hoy me llamaron de la Universidad de Londres.- solté la bomba lentamente. Vi a Edward cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cuando tienes que partir?.- pregunto casi susurrando. Creo que ya se había echo la idea de que viajaría.

-El 10 de agosto me esperan allá.- dije.

-Eso es en una semana más.- dijo al borde de la histeria.

-Lo sé.- dije entristecida.

-Bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer.- me dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Como me dices eso?, a estas alturas no se lo que tengo que hacer!.- dije gritando.

-Te aceptaron, ahora debes irte, eso es todo.- dijo carente de emoción.

-Edward, me enferma que me ignores, odio que no me digas que piensas. En estos últimos días ni siquiera me has hablado.

-¿Que quieres que te diga, eh?.- me dijo histérico.

-Solo quiero que me esperes.- dije con lágrimas asomándose por mis ojos.

-Yo también lo espero.- dijo besando mi frente y dirigiéndose al baño. Las cosas no podrían estar peor, Edward dice que me ama, pero ni siquiera me habla. No se que pensar.

En estos últimos días estuve llena de cosas, saqué mi pasaporte, compre los materiales necesarios para el viaje, toallas, cuadernos, lápices, una maleta, etc. Llame a Rosalie para que me ayudara con las compras de la ropa de invierno para Londres, además le pediría ayuda con Edward. Nos juntamos en el centro comercial y nos dirigimos a las tiendas. Compramos todo lo necesario y fuimos al patio de comidas para almorzar tranquilas.

-Entonces, creo saber que no me llamaste solo para ayudarte con tu ropa, cierto?.- me pregunto sabiamente.

-Bueno, no precisamente. Desde que Edward se entero que iría a hacer el postgrado a Europa, nuestra relación se ha ido deteriorando y no estoy segura de que será de ella cuando ya no este por acá.

-¿Tienes miedo de que terminen?.- me pregunto.

-Por supuesto, quiero lo mejor para ambos, pero yo lo amo, no puedo dejarlo ir.- dije con desesperación.

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?.- asentí.- Creo que deberías ver como las cosas pasan, no te apresures a nada. He hablado con Edward, y esta igual que tu, asustado de lo que pueda pasar.

-Pero..siento que él ya no me quiere, digo, me lo dice, pero no me lo demuestra.

-Él te ama.- me dijo segura.- Para él es difícil esta situación, por eso esta tan cerrado y convencido de que su relación no funcionara y eso lo mata, pero solo tienen que confiar en su amor y ser pacientes.

-Yo confío en mi amor hacía él, pero no se si para él sea suficiente. Si piensa que terminar será lo mejor y si es lo que realmente quiere, tendré que dejarlo ir.- dije apenada y muerta de miedo.

-Isabella, no quiero que pienses así, Edward moriría si no esta junto a ti. Solo entiéndelo y él te esperara.

Las palabras de Rose se mantuvieron en mi memoria hasta el día de mi partida. No sabría si Edward me llevaría al aeropuerto así que pedí un taxi. Mi vuelo partía a las 3 de la tarde, pero llegaría unas 3 horas antes para hacer todos los papeleos. Las cosas con Edward seguían extrañas así que nuestra despedida fue un tanto rara.

-Bueno, espero que te cuides por allá.- me dijo acariciando mi brazo.

-Lo haré, pero tu también cuídate, cualquier cosa me llamas, si?.- le dije preocupada.

-Bien. Ya es tarde.- me dijo incómodo acercándose y dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

-Te amo.- le dije sintiendo las lágrimas amenazar con salir.

-Te amo.- me dijo como si fuera un robot.- Buen viaje.- Después de semejante despedida, subí al taxi y vi por la ventana la figura de Edward alejarse... A estas alturas las lágrimas caían sin temor y cada vez me arrepentía de mi decisión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba sumamente dolida, Edward no me ama más. Él ya no lo hacía. Mi corazón dolía profundamente, lo extrañaría tanto. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, pero nunca más podría saciarme de sus labios. Si hubiera sabido que una tonta beca me habría quitado al amor de mi vida, nunca hubiera aceptado. Rosalie estaba equivocada, él ya no me ama. Y yo estoy aquí con los pedazos de mi corazón, rotos en mis manos..tratando de juntarlo. Llore y llore camino al aeropuerto, pagué al taxista y baje rumbo a mi destino final. Me senté en las incómodas sillas junto con mis maletas en los pasillos y espere a que llamarán a mi vuelo. Más de una persona se me acercó a preguntarme que me pasaba, ¿Como explicarles que estas rota en mil pedazos?, ¿Que el amor de tu vida no te ama más?. Mi cara debió haber ahuyentado a la mitad de la gente y la otra solo me miraba con pena desde lejos.

-Llamado al vuelo a Londres número 1325, por favor vallan a la línea de abordaje.- llamo una voz de mujer por los altavoces.

Bueno, la hora había llegado. Fui a la larga fila para mostrar el boleto y espere mi turno. Cuando quedaban ya unas seis personas antes que yo en la fila...sentí que alguien me llamaba desde lejos. Gire mi vista y vi a la última persona en mi mente, corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Edward?.- pero el no respondió, en vez, salto a mis labios y me beso con pasión. Me sorprendí de su actuar, pero a los segundos reaccione y respondí a su beso de la misma forma. A los minutos rompimos el beso por la falta de aire.

-Bella, dios, lo siento tanto, he sido un idiota estas últimas semanas. De verdad lo siento mucho.- dijo volviendo a besarme. Estaba confundida y a la vez extasiada.

-Edward.. yo pensé que no me querías más.- le dije confundida.- Has estado tan distante y cuando me despedí de ti, ni siquiera pudiste decirme que me amabas enserio.

-Bella, yo te amo más que a nada, por favor no lo olvides. Es solo que estoy asustado.- dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, amor, yo lo estoy también.- le dije.- Solo quiero que me esperes, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.- dije mientras limpiaba sus hermosas lágrimas.

-Te esperaré, amor, te juro que lo haré.- dijo besándome. Sentí en nuestro beso salado, todo nuestro amor y ahora apareció un dolor en mi interior, pero esta vez, era completamente diferente. Sabía que el hombre de mi vida me ama y esperará por mí y no podría estar más ansiosa.

-Te amo, hasta pronto.- dije mientras pasaba a la señorita mi boleto.

-Yo también te amo, por favor llámame cuando llegues.- me dijo preocupado.

-Lo haré.. te amo.- dije mientras lo besaba por última vez y entraba al pasillo para dirigirme a mi futuro destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos!..espero que les guste el giro de la historia.. agradecería algunos reviews! Gracias por leer Besos Cami.<strong>


	12. Llegadas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Llegadas<strong>

El viaje en el avión, no podría haber sido más confuso y extraño. Estaba feliz al saber que Edward me ama y me esperaría, pero estaba matándome el saber que no lo vería durante un año. Por mucho que las cosas terminaron bien, estaba asustada del futuro. Esperaba que todo siguiera lo más normal posible.

Luego de 10 horas en el avión, conseguí llegar a un centro de llamados internacionales y llamé a Edward. Debería estar durmiendo, pero valdría la pena escuchar su voz.

-¿Aló?.- dijo con voz cansada.

-¿Amor?, soy Bella.- dije sintiendo la sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Bella?, ¿Como estas?, ¿Como llegaste?.- me atacó con preguntas.

-Estoy bien, digo, te extraño mucho.- dije triste.- Todavía no llego al campus.

-Yo también te extraño, Bella, dormir sin ti es.. difícil.- me dijo con un bostezo.

-Estoy llamando desde un centro de llamadas, conseguiré llamadas internacionales en el teléfono del campus.- dije entusiasmada.

-Así podremos hablar más seguido.- dijo.- Llámame cuando estés instalada, si? iré a dormir un poco, mañana debo levantarme temprano.

-Lo siento, bebé. Trata de descansar, si?.- le dije.

-Lo haré. Te amo.- me dijo.

-Yo te amo más.- le dije y corte la llamada. Con un suspiro, me dirigí a tomar el tren directo a Londres. El campus de la Universidad era bastante grande, como pude ver en el folleto. Pero verlo en vivo fue sorprendente. Era tres veces más grande que la Universidad de Chicago. Entre a la recepción, que estaba vacía, ya que las clases empezaban en dos semanas. La señora tras el escritorio era medio regordeta y tenía cabello un poco canoso. Me vio acércame al mostrador.

-Hola, querida. Soy la Señora Cope, en que te puedo ayudar- dijo amablemente la mujer.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, vengo por las becas del postgrado en Letras.

-Oh, muy bien querida. Por favor rellena estos datos y tu compañera de cuarto te mostrará tu habitación.

-Gracias.- dije. Rellené la hoja y me senté a esperar a que llegara mi compañera. Después de unos minutos una chica alta, se acerco a mí.

-Hola, tu debes ser Isabella, cierto?.- me dijo alegremente. Me recordaba al entusiasmo de Alice.

-Si.- dije tímidamente.

-Genial, yo soy Bree.- dijo dándome un abrazo.- Seremos compañeras este año, vamos que te muestro tu nueva habitación.- me dijo mientras me llevaba por los pasillos. Pasamos por casi todo el campus cuando llegamos a la nuestra. Abrió la puerta y vi el lindo living que compartía con una cocina. Era pequeño, pero se veía cómodo.

-Bueno, Bella, está es tu habitación.- me dijo en el pasillo. Me acerqué y era una gran habitación. Tenía una amplia cama y un escritorio. Con dos estantes, un sillón individual y un armario.

-Wow, es muy bonita.- dije alegre.

-Siento si te molesta que tengamos que compartir el baño.- me dijo con cara de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, no tengo problema.- dije sincera.

-Genial, bueno te dejo para que ordenes tranquila.- dijo caminando a la puerta.

-Gracias, Bree.- dije poniendo las maletas en mi cama.

-Oh y Bella, espero que no te moleste, pero invite a mi grupo de amigos en la noche a conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunte alarmada.

-Sip, son muy buenas personas.- dijo.- La pasarás genial.

-Eh, ok.- dije más bien preguntando.

-Cool.- dijo saliendo de mi habitación. Desempaqué toda mi ropa y guarde la pequeña cantidad de libros que traje en los estantes. En el escritorio puse una foto de Edward, se la tome cuando estábamos un día en el parque, coloqué mis cuadernos, libros y otras cosas encima. Fui al baño a tomarme una relajante ducha tras el viaje y me vestí para recibir a los amigos de Bree. Ella estaba preparando unas cosas en la cocina.

-Hey.- me dijo.- ¿Estas cómoda en tu pieza?.- me pregunto.

-Si, gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa.- Me preguntaba, ¿Que estudias tu?.- le pregunte intrigada.

-Estudio publicidad.- me dijo.- Tu estas en tu segunda carrera, cierto?.- me pregunto.

-Si, estudié Periodismo en Chicago y ahora estoy aquí.- dije con una mueca.

-¿Hay algo malo con Inglaterra?.- pregunto con perfecto acento inglés.- ¡Espera!, es por un chico, cierto?.- dijo curiosa.

-¿Tanto se nota?.- pregunte.

-Oh, cuéntame.- dijo.

-Bueno, deje a mi novio en los Estados. Vivíamos juntos en un departamento y en verdad lo amaba. Es la persona más perfecta que hallas conocido, aparte de ser el más atractivo, sexy y elegante hombre de la tierra. Pero luego vino esta oportunidad que no podía rechazar y tuve que viajar. Seguimos estando juntos, así que hay que esperar como evolucionan las cosas de aquí a un año.- dije triste.

-Se nota que lo quieres.- me dijo apenada.- Espero que todo resulte.- me dijo cruzando sus dedos frente a mí.

-Gracias.- dije, Bree era una chica realmente agradable, se nota que era sincera también.- ¿Y que hay de ti, Bree?.- pregunte.

-Bueno, mi novio se llama Riley, estará hoy en la noche.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial, cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?.- pregunte intrigada.

-Llevamos dos años juntos.- dijo ilusionada.- ¿Y tu cuanto llevas con..?

-¿Con Edward?. Llevamos 8 meses juntos.- dije feliz.

-Me alegro por ustedes, espero que todo salga bien.- dijo justo a tiempo que sentimos el timbre sonar. Estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a tantas personas, pero Bree dijo que son sus amigos más cercanos y son muy agradables. De todas formas sería genial tener un grupo de amigos por acá. Fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo me acercaba al living.

-Hola, mi muñequita.- Saludo un joven rubio a Bree con un beso amoroso, sentí que invadía su espacio al estar observando. Detrás de el venía una chica con estatura promedio con cabello castaño claro, tenía una linda trenza en su cabello junto a un hombre alto y con cabello café oscuro. Tenía ojos color azul grisáceos y era un poco musculoso. Era bastante guapo, me recordaba mucho a Edward. Suspire y me acerque a saludar.

-Hola chica, tu debes ser la nueva compañera de Bree.- dijo alegremente el novio de ésta, Riley.

-Soy Bella.- dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-Riley.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Espero que Bree, no te haya molestado mucho.- dijo riéndose, mientras Bree se sonrojaba.

-De ninguna forma.- respondí amable.

-Soy Liam.- dijo el chico musculoso.- Encantado de conocerte.- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola. Me sonroje al instante. Pero fue empujado por Bree suavemente.

-No tienes oportunidad, Liam.- dijo burlona.- Tiene novio.- Lo mire incómoda. En eso la última chica se acerco a saludarme.

-Hola, soy Maggie.- dijo alegremente.- Y no tomes enserio a Liam, es un don Juan por excelencia.

-Bella.- dije.- No te preocupes, no lo tomaré en cuenta.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicos. Sentémonos.- dijo Bree mientras nos acomodábamos en los sillones. La conversación fue agradable, todos los chicos eran geniales, con excepción de Liam, que con sus miradas me ponía incómoda y nerviosa.

-Y bueno Bella, estoy al tanto de que esta no es tu primera carrera?.- me preguntó Riley.

-Si, estudié periodismo en la Universidad de Chicago y gane una beca en mi trabajo para hacer un postgrado en Letras aquí.- dije.

-Genial. Serás compañera con Liam.- dijo burlón. Todos empezaron a reír. Pero yo estaba un poco incómoda con la situación.

-Que bien, Bella.- dijo Liam.- Más tiempo juntos.- dijo meneando las cejas. No se que le pasa a este tipo, pero no me esta cayendo tan bien como Bree decía. La conversación siguió unos minutos más, pero seguía sintiéndome incómoda, así que lo más amable que pude me retire.

-Recuerda Bella, mañana te mostrare el Campus.- dijo Maggie.- Pasaré por ti a las doce.

-Ok.- dije.- Bree.- la llame.

-Dime Bella.- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Podrías prestarme tu teléfono para..llamar.. a..- deje inconclusa la pregunta, pero Bree lo captó rápidamente.

-Por supuesto, Bella, esta en mi velador.

-Gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa sincera. Fui rápidamente a su habitación y tomé el teléfono, fui a la mía y marqué el número de Edward. A los tres toques contesto.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo.

-Hola.- dije tímidamente.

-¿Bella?, cariño, ¿Como estas?.- dijo ansiosamente.

-Bien, un poco cansada. Ya estoy instalada en el campus y conocí a mi nueva compañera.- dije pensando en los sucesos anteriores.

-Que bueno, amor. ¿Pero te noto algo extraña, me equivoco?.- dijo. Se me había olvidado cuanto me conoce. Sonreí.

- No, solo estoy algo cansada. Pero estoy feliz de escucharte.- dije olvidando los incómodos hechos.- Conocí a los amigos de mi compañera, Bree.- dije contándole.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Son buenas personas?.- pregunto.

-Lo son..- dije pensativa. Bueno, al menos la mayoría lo eran.- Bueno, amor, te llamo desde el teléfono de Bree, así que debo colgar. Cuando consiga llamadas internacionales te llamaré.- le dije apenada.

-Bueno, cariño. Te amo, no lo olvides.- me dijo amorosamente.

-Yo también te amo, no lo olvides.- dije con una sonrisa.

-No lo haré. Un beso.- dijo.

-Otro para ti.- dije cortando la llamada. Extrañaba verdaderamente a Edward. Solo quiero que este año, todo pase rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Maggie, me mostró el campus. Conocí la biblioteca, cafetería, los salones, entre otras cosas. Conversamos de muchas cosas también, Maggie era realmente amable, me recordaba a Ángela. Me contó que ella solía salir con un chico de su instituto, pero él se fue a otra universidad, así que las cosas a distancia no funcionaron mucho.

-Veras, ambos nos queríamos mucho, pero solo que no funciono.- dijo alzando sus hombros.

-¿Crees que eso es regla o solo una excepción?.- pregunte dudosa.

-No lo sé, creo que fue una excepción, digo, lo que pasó con nuestra relación fue que dejamos de intentar arreglar las cosas.- dijo.

-Lo siento.- dije apenada de hacerla sentir incómoda.

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero no quiero que pienses que pasará lo mismo con tu relación con Edward.- me dijo seria.- Cada relación es diferente.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir temor.- dije preocupada.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Todo estará genial.- dijo entusiasta. Sonreí, en verdad le creía. Caminamos al centro comercial para almorzar y otras cosas.

-Esperaba que me ayudaras a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo.- le dije.

-Bien. ¿En que estas interesada?.- me pregunto.

-Cualquier cosa, en una cafetería, restaurante, en una librería, No se, cualquier cosa sirve.- dije.

-Bueno, puedes probar en la biblioteca de la Universidad, nadie quiere trabajar ahí..- me dijo.

-Eso sería perfecto.- dije. Almorzamos tranquilas y más tarde volvimos al campus. Maggie, volvió a su habitación y yo fui directo a la biblioteca. Estaba vacía, sin contar al señor de la entrada. Era alto y de entrada edad, calvo y tenía aspecto de ser intelectual. Estaba sentado tras el mesón, leyendo un libro.

-Hola Señorita, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?.- me pregunto sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-Me preguntaba si.. hay algún puesto disponible para trabajar en la biblioteca.- dije rápidamente.

-Bueno..todavía no empiezan las clases, pero de seguro necesitaré a alguien luego. Eres la primera que se ofrece.- dijo levantando la vista del libro.

-Bueno, vera. Necesito el dinero y no tengo problema con estar rodeada de libros.- dije con una sonrisa. Después de todo no era tan terrible el señor.- Soy Isabella Swan.- dije presentándome.

-Bien, puedes llamarme Señor Berty.- dijo. Deberías estar viniendo tres veces por semana, lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde. Empiezas la semana de las clases y así podrás acostumbrarte y saber los precios, las ubicaciones y otras cosas.- dijo.

-Gracias Señor Berty. Muchas Gracias.- dije sincera.

-No hay de que jovencita, pero tu acento, si no me equivoco no es de por acá, cierto?.-pregunto intrigado.

-No, yo vengo de Estados Unidos, Chicago.- dije.

-Oh, ¿Estás aquí por el postgrado?.- pregunto nuevamente.

-Si, estudié periodismo, pero gracias a esta oportunidad me especializaré en Letras.- dije agradecida.

-Supongo que eso ayudo a que quisieras trabajar aquí, me equivoco?.- pregunto.

-Soy muy cercana al mundo de la literatura.- dije orgullosa.

-Ya lo veo.- dijo pensativo.- Me caes bien muchacha, cualquier libro que necesites para la universidad o gusto propio, siéntete libre de tomarlo.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Señor Berty.- dije entusiasmada.

-Bueno, Isabella...- dijo pero lo interrumpí.

-Por favor dígame Bella.- le dije amablemente.

-Bella.- dijo.- Seguiré leyendo mi libro.- dijo tomándolo nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias.- dije por última vez, caminando a la salida.

-De nada Bella.- dijo. Al menos tenía la parte del trabajo listo. Cuando consiga dinero contrataré el servicio de llamadas y así hablaré con Edward cuanto quiera. También esperaba juntar para poder pagarme un boleto a Chicago por vacaciones. Esperaba juntar lo necesario, todavía me quedaban 4 meses.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que les guste la historia :) dejen sus reviews con opiniones! cami.<strong>


	13. Sorpresas Navideñas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresas Navideñas<strong>

Pronto empezaron las clases, junto con mi trabajo y las cosas no podían ser mejor. Aunque cada vez extrañaba más y más a Edward, la lejanía me hacía amarlo hasta la locura. Muchas veces hablábamos horas y horas hasta que las llamadas se cortaban. Los miedos de que nuestra relación no funcionara, formaban parte del pasado y sabía a ciencia cierta que unas simples millas no nos separarían. Las clases me mantenían ocupada con los estudios y no tenía mucho tiempo para actividades extra, aparte de mi trabajo en la biblioteca que me encantaba. Con el señor Berty nos hicimos grandes amigos, por así decirlo. Hablábamos mucho de literatura y gracias a él, había leído un millón de libros nuevos, tenía unas recomendaciones geniales. Las cosas con Liam, no mejoraron mucho. Le aclaré que tengo un novio que amo y que soy feliz, pero eso no fue suficiente para que siga tirando bromas con doble sentido y ni siquiera se controlaba cuando estábamos todos juntos. Trataba de ignorarlo pero era muy insistente. Me recordaba a Mike, pero peor.

Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, pero no lo suficiente para un boleto a Chicago. Me sentía triste de no poder viajar. Edward, lo entendió y él no podría viajar tampoco, por su trabajo, como me explicó. Estaba apenada de no poder estar con él en Navidad, pero tenía a mis amigos, así que al menos no estaría sola. Habíamos pensado en tener una cena tranquila todos juntos y luego compartir unos pocos regalos que teníamos. Me ofrecí a cocinar, así que cociné una deliciosa Lasaña, la cual me hizo acordarme nuevamente de Edward. Riley compró un vino tinto para acompañar, Maggie y Bree prepararon un postre magnífico, era un tiramisú que se veía exquisito, por último Liam prestó su departamento a las afueras del Campus.

Una hora antes de partir a casa de Liam, me empecé a arreglar, me puse un vestido sencillo color violeta, que caía hasta arriba de la rodilla. Mi maquillaje, como siempre, suave y unos tacones aptos para mí. Tenía todo listo para partir junto con Bree, cuando tocaron el timbre.

-No pensé que Riley, viniera a buscarnos.- dije confundida dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo gritando desde el baño Bree. Descuidadamente abrí la puerta y casi me dio un ataque al corazón. La persona que menos esperaba encontrar, pero la que más deseaba ver. Creí que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, pero estaba segura de que no estaba dormida. Tras la puerta un hombre con un ramo de rosas rojas y una maleta, me sonreía ansiosamente. Caí en la cuenta de que en verdad, Edward estaba ahí y salte a sus brazos.

-Dios mío, no puedo creer que estés acá.- dije al borde de la emoción. Estaba demasiado impresionada.

-¿Crees que no estaríamos juntos nuestra primera Navidad?.- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa avanzando hacía mí. Me hundí en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y acerqué nuestros labios. Exquisito. Tal como lo recordaba. Fue el mejor beso que recibía en años, teniendo en cuenta un ramo de rosas entremedio, el cual fue olvidado al instante. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, que casi me pongo a saltar de la alegría.

-No puedo creer que estés acá.- dije alucinada.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.- me dijo besando mi frente y entrando las maletas al departamento. Me quedé viendo a los ojos por unos instantes con una sonrisa imborrable y lo abrace por el cuello.- Te amo.- me dijo.

-Te amo, no lo olvides.- le dije besándolo. Sentí toda nuestra pasión salir a la luz. Me estaba dejando llevar hasta...

-Amor...- me dijo Edward mirando tras de mí. Giré mi cabeza para encontrar a una entretenida Bree con el ramo en sus manos, observando la escena.

-Creo que se les cayó esto.- dijo divertida.

-Bree..- dije totalmente sonrojada.- Éste es mi novio, Edward. Edward, mi compañera y amiga, Bree.- dije con una sonrisa, abrazando al bello hombre a mí lado.

-Un gusto, Bree. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.- dijo Edward caballerosamente. Mientras tomé el ramo y lo puse en un jarro con agua.

-Podría decir lo mismo.- dijo ella.- Bella dijo que eras guapo, pensé que exageraba.- dijo riendo. Reí con ella. Era el turno de Edward de sonrojarse.

-Yo no miento.- le dije sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, pareja de tórtolos, debemos ir a nuestra cena.- dijo Bree, tomando su cartera. Fui en busca de las fuentes con la lasaña y volví rápidamente con Edward. Salimos del campus y fuimos de la mano caminando al departamento de Liam, que quedaba a solo unas cuadras. Esperaba que éste al ver a mi novio, parará con sus bromas y insinuaciones hacía mí. No quería que se formaran incomodidades a causa de eso. Aunque todo pasó a un segundo plano mientras solo existíamos Edward y yo. En verdad lo extrañaba. Su calor, su risa, su todo. Llegamos luego de unos minutos y entramos al departamento con una gran sonrisa.

-Bree.- dijo Riley con una sonrisa, abrazando a su novia. Maggie venía detrás de él y miro curiosa al hombre a mi lado.

-Bella.- dijieron saludándome. Esperé a que Liam entrará a la habitación y miro nuestras manos unidas y su ceño se arrugo completamente.

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a mi novio, Edward Cullen.- dije con una sonrisa mostrando todos mis dientes.

-Hola, chico.- dijo Riley extendiendo su mano. Edward la tomó y lo saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, Bella no para de hablar sobre ustedes.- dijo mirándome dulcemente y tomo mi mano.

-No esperábamos menos de la tierna Bella.- dijo Liam con voz burlona. Di un apretón tranquilizador a nuestra unión.

-Bueno, traje Lasaña.- dije ablandando el ambiente.

La cena empezó sin más contratiempos, pero pude sentir la mirada de Liam, sobre mí. Todos alabaron mi comida y me sentí satisfecha. La charla durante la cena, estuvo centrada mayoritariamente en como nos conocimos y sobre Edward más que nada.

-Bueno, conocí a Bella en un bar. Ella estaba haciendo un reporte para su antiguo trabajo y yo le rogué por una cita.- dijo Edward divertido recordando.

-Eso te pasa seguido cierto, Bella?.- dijo Liam creyendo ser divertido. Lo miré enojada.

-Bueno, el punto es que termino por convencerme y salimos. Fue una maravillosa noche.- dije tomando la mano de Edward.

-Y bueno, el resto es historia. Nos conocimos, nos mudamos juntos y ahora estamos aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa. Todos los chicos nos miraban alegres, exceptuando uno.

-¿Y como soportan el no estar juntos?.- dijo Liam, sentí la tensión en el ambiente.- Digo, ¿No tienes miedo Edward, de que Bella encuentre algo mejor?.- pregunto retador.

-Siempre está en mi mente esa posibilidad, estando en el mismo continente o no.- dijo serio.- Pero por el momento, sorpresivamente Bella me eligió a mí y yo lucharé por ella.- dijo devolviéndole la mirada retadora.- La amo y no desperdiciaré mi tiempo mientras estemos juntos.- dijo convencido. Lo miré fijamente y no podía creer cuanta suerte tenía por tener a este hombre a mi lado. Lo amaba mucho.

-Bueno, de todas formas, espero que estés al tanto, de que si la hieres, te cazaremos.- dijo serio Riley. Pero luego se echó a reir ruidosamente.- Solo cuidala, si?.- dijo divertido.

-Hasta el fin.- dijo mirándome. Me acerqué a él y lo bese dulcemente traspasando todo el amor que tenía para él.

-¿Y hasta cuando estarás por aquí?.- pregunto Bree.

-Hasta el tres de enero.- dijo.- Tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones.- dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Genial, para año nuevo teníamos planeado ir a un pub en el centro.- dijo Riley divertido.

-Es una gran idea.- dijo Edward mirándome. Yo estaba con una sonrisa permanente en mi rostro. El postre estuvo de las mil maravillas, tendría que tomar la receta, definitivamente.

Luego de momentos tan tensos y a la vez emotivos, esperamos a que fuera media noche y decidimos abrir los pequeños regalos que teníamos. Caminamos a un humilde árbol de navidad y nos sentamos en los sillones. Esperaba que mis regalos les gustaran a los chicos. A Bree le regalé un bolso que quería hace tiempo, a Maggie un perfume. A los hombres fue más difícil, a Liam le compré un encendedor y una caja para guardar los cigarrillos y a Riley un jersey de Mickey Mouse, ya que era fanático de el dibujo animado. Me sentía avergonzada de no tenerle algo a Edward, no pensé que lo vería y no podía darme el lujo de gastar mucho dinero, así que me acerqué a él y seductoramente le dije.

-Tu regalo te esperará en la habitación.- dije dándole una sexy mordida a su oreja. Lo sentí estremecer.

-No puedo esperar.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Aunque no quería recibir regalos de nadie, Bree y Riley me regalaron un libro original de Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Para que renueves ese feo cuadernillo que haces llamar libro.- dijo Bree. Estaba un poco asustada con el regalo que Liam podría hacerme, pero me relaje cuando vi que solo eran una polera que decía "Bite me", podría haber sido peor. Maggie me regalo un set de pendientes bastante lindos. Estábamos todos felices con nuestros regalos y Liam preparo unos tragos para tomar mientras conversamos en el living. Edward parecía llevarse bien con Riley, al menos. Llevaban una conversación amena mientras acompañaban a Liam a hacer los tragos. Por mi parte conversaba con las mujeres en un sillón.

-Dios mío Bella, es un hombre muy encantador.- dijo Maggie.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo creér el descaro de Liam, se pasó de la raya.- dije medio enojada.

-No lo escuches, creé que tiene una posibilidad contigo, entonces busca molestar a Edward, eso es todo.- dijo Bree quitandole importancia.

-El problema es que no tendrá nunca una y Edward puede perder pronto la paciencia.- dije preocupada, lo que menos quería era un pleito.

-No te preocupes, Liam ladra ,pero no muerde.- dijo Maggie riendose. Nos reímos todas juntas. La noche termino y volvimos al departamento solo Edward y yo. Bree se iría con Riley, dijo para darnos más privacidad, a lo cual yo respondi con un sonrojo de tomate. Caminos de vuelta al campus y pude sentir la tensión sexual que emitíamos. Hace mucho tiempo que no estabamos juntos y extrañaba su cercanía. Entramos en nuestro pequeño departamento y decidí ponerme juguetona. Edward se sentó en el sillón y yo me puse tras de él. Empecé a acariciar su espalda lentamente, masajeandolo suave sobre su camisa.

-Ah..- sentí a Edward suspirar y ronronié en su oído.

-Oh, cariño, estas tan duro.- dije masajeando fuertemente su espalda. Su cabeza colgó hacía atrás. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y nos dimos un beso al revés, gemí en su boca, en verdad, mi cuerpo lo añoraba.

-Bella..- dijo suspirando. Di la vuelta al sillón y me sente a horcajadas en su regazo. Nos seguimos besando mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Edward bajó el cierre de mi vestido y lo saco por mi cabeza. Tiré de ella hacía atrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Ágilemente con mis manos desabroche su pantalón y me ayudo a bajarselos completamente. Ya ambos en ropa interior, me tomó por los muslos y nos llevo a la habitación. Paro en el pasillo al no saber cual era la mía.

-La segunda, amor.- dije ansiosa. Entramos y Edward me depositó en la cama. Me estiré lo más provocativamente que pude y le levante una ceja con los brazos tras la cabeza. Vi en sus ojos un destello de lujuria y salto a mí nuevamente. Nos besamos mientras metía sus manos por debajo de mis bragas impacientemente.

-Alguien está impaciente.- dije divertida.

-Ni lo que lo digas.- dijo mientras sacaba salvajemente mis bragas, las tiraba a cualquier parte y bajaba lentamente su rostro a mi centro. Sentí sus labios penetrar mi intimidad y casi me caí de la cama, sus labios expertos succionaban y mordian levemente mi punto débil, haciendome gemir como desquiciada. Cuando agregó sus dedos, a los minutos llegue a mi primer orgasmo. Sentí a Edward beber todo mi líquido y me acerqué a besarlo. Podía sentir mi sabor en sus labios. Lo vi y lamí mis labios frente a él. Vi su boca abrirse de la sorpresa.

-Bella, me matarás.- dijo mientras se abalanzama sobre mi y atacaba a mis senos. Sentí sus labios besar mi seno derecho y su mano estaba masajeando el otro. Tratando de controlar los gemidos, utilize mis manos y baje de un tirón su boxér. Sentí un mordisco en mi pezón cuando empecé a bombear su miembro. Ambos gemiamos fuertemente y cuando Edward estaba a punto de irse.. Me tomo rápidamente y me introdujo en él sin demora alguna. Mis ojos rodaban al sentir el placer y nuestras embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas.

-Más..rápido.- dije entre gemido y gemido. Edward captó y se movió con una ágilidad inigualable. Después de unas estocadas más sentí el nudo en mi estómago. Edward agregó a nuestra unión sus dedos mágicos y luego llegué a un exquisito orgasmo, seguido de Edward.

-Wow.- dije respirando entrecortadamente.

-Wow es poco.- dijo cansado. Esperaba que se recuperara porque, esta noche no me saciaría de Edward Cullen en muchas horas. Salte encima de él y una nueva ronda de besos y gemidos empezó.

Y así, después de más 5 orgasmos por mi parte y 4 por Edward, caímos rendidos en la cama. Nos tapo con una sabana y me apoye en su pecho. Sentía sus latidos fuertemente contra mi mejilla.

-Te amo.- dije al rato que sentía mis ojos pesar.

-Te amo, no lo olvides.- me dijo tarareando la melodía desconocida. Con una sonrisa caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté sintiendo ruidos. Edward no estaba a mi lado, así que supuse que sería él. Encontré su camisa colgando en el escritorio y me la puse, me llegaba un poco más abajo de mi trasero. Salí silenciosamente de la habitación y me encontre a mi hermoso novio en sus boxers en la cocina.

-¿Quedaste con hambre?.- pregunté inocentemente acercandome a él. Vi como sus ojos se abrían mientras los pasaba por mi cuerpo.- No es de buena educación quedarse mirando.- dije con una ceja levantada.

-No es de buena educación estar sin ropa interior.- dijo acercandose a mí y levantandome por el trasero para sentarme en la barra.- Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, si, tengo hambre de ti.- dijo sintiendo contra mi estómago un bulto. Gemí. Besé sus labios carnosos y tiré de su labio inferior seximente. Podía sentir las manos de Edward desabrochando la camisa y dejando mis pechos expuestos. Comenzó a masajearlos freneticamente y sus labios seguían besándome. Con una mano lo tomé del pelo acercandolo a mí y la otra bajo a su excitada entrepierna. Cuando sintió el bombeo en su miembro siséo gimiendo.

-Bella..- dijo rodando sus ojos. Bajo sus labios y empezó a chupar mis senos rápidamente, mordiesqueándolos en la punta. Una de sus manos bajo a mi centro y comenzé a gemir. La situación era excitante, saber que ambos dabamos placer al cuerpo del otro, era una sensación exquisita. Cuando sentí a Edward temblar bajo mis dedos, empezó a poner más fuerza en sus movimientos en mi centro. Sentí el familiar nudo y mis gritos estaban llenos de placer. Cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo, levante mis manos llenos de él y los lamí uno por uno frente a él. Vi su mandíbula desencajarse y pude ver en sus ojos el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-Es lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida.- dijo besandome furiosamente. Sentí como tomaba el control y me bajaba rápidamente de la barra.

-Ponte de espaldas.- me ordeno con voz de mando. Su voz autoritaria me puso hizo arder. Hice lo que me ordeno y me puse de espaldas a él con mi estómago contra la barra. Nunca habíamos echo esta posición. Mentiría si dijiera que no me excitaba. Edward paso sus dedos por mi trasero y comenzo a bombear mi centro. Comenzé a gemir y cuando introdujo un dedo tuve que afirmarme de los bordes del mueble.

-Bella, ¿Estás húmeda y lista para mí?.- me pregunto con voz de seductora de mando.

-Edward, dios.- gemí.- estoy lista.- dije al borde susurrando. Sentí una nalgada en mi trasero, dí un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

-No te escucho, ¿Estás caliente para mí?.- me pregunto excitado. La nalgada había sido fuerte, pero excitante.

-Si, estoy caliente y húmeda.- grité con un gemido entremedio. Sabía que después estaría un poco avergonzada de las palabras. Nunca había admitido algo así en voz alta, pero dejaría la verguenza para otra ocasión.

-Bien.- dijo dominante. Luego sentí que se introducía en mí y fue un ángulo que jamás había sentido. Sentía cada vez más profundas sus estocadas. Podía ver el choque de su cadera contra mi trasero y me sentí en las nubes. La posición me tenía gritando ardientemente.

-Vamos, Bella, córrete amor.- dijo dandome otra nalgada. Sentí al rato el nudo en mi estómago aparecer y mis gemidos se hicieron más intensos.

-Ah..Ed..ward.- dije mientras gemía fuertemente. Pude sentir el salvaje orgasmo azotarme por segunda vez. Luego de unas estocadas, Edward se liberó también. Estaba en verdad, muerta. Estaba segura que no me podía las piernas del cansancio. Edward me tomó en brazos y nos llevó a la pieza. Me deposito en la cama suavemente y yo me senté, todavía no me recuperaba. Mi camisa estaba abotonada con un solo botón sin tapar nada de lo que debería y mi pelo parecía que acababa de tener sexo salvaje, esperen, acababa de tener sexo salvaje. Mi sonrisa estaba deslumbrante y me reí de mi estupida broma interna.

-¿De que te ríes?.- me dijo Edward sentandose a mi lado. El hecho de que estaba desnudo provoco demasiado en mí. Desvié la mirada rápidamente de su cuerpo, podía sentir mis mejillas calientes. Edward tomó mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo.- ¿No me digas que estas avergonzada?.- me pregunto divertido y sorprendido.- ¿Después del magnífico orgasmo que compartimos?.- me dijo seductoramente, mis mejillas se tiñeron más rojas que de costumbre. Oculte mi cara en la almohada. Al estirarme, la camisa dejó a su vista mi trasero. Sentí sus caricias en él.- Espero que no te hayan dolido.- dijo tocando mi nalga y dandole un tierno beso.

-No me duelen.- dije levantando la vista. Lo mire y tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Me acerqué para darle un dulce beso.- Creo que disfutaste tener el control.- le dije divertida.

-Disfrute tus sucias palabras.- dijo meneando sus cejas y besandome. El sonrojo volvió.

-Que bueno, porque dudo que salgan de mí a menudo.- dije divertida nos estiramos en la cama frente a frente.- Es vergonzoso.

-Es caliente.- dijo mordiendo mi pezón levemente. Empezé a reirme.

-Eres taan hombre.- dije con unas fuertes carcajadas.

-Dime que no te gusta.- me dijo burlón. Me reí de su infantil actuar. Baje mi mano a su miembro y le di un buen apretón.

-Me encanta.- le dije seductoramente. Lo sentí gemir levemente. Baje de la cama y me fui directo al baño dejando la puerta abierta, esperando que me siguiera.

Tal como predije, Edward estuvo al segundo cerrando tras de él la puerta, sonreí. Y así comenzó otra ronda de besos y lujuria entre ambos.

Luego de una larga ducha. Nos dimos cuenta que la hora del desayuno había pasado y decidimos ir a almorzar, estaba muriendo de hambre. Fuimos a un tranquilo restaurante en el centro, era de comida Peruana. Entramos y pedimos unos soures, de entrada una ensalada surtida, de plato de fondo, Edward pidió un pedazo de carne salteado con puré de papas picante, por mi parte pedí spagettis con salsa de oliva. Fue un almuerzo apacible y al terminar caminamos por la plaza central.

-¿Como estan todos por allá?.- pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno, mis padres se fueron hace una semana de vacaciones a Río de Janeiro.- dijo divertido.

-Wow, Esme debe estar complacida.- dije.

-Si, estan felices.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Y Alice y Jasper cada vez van más encerio sobre la boda, creo que sera a fines del proximo año.- dijo preocupado.

-Jasper parece un gran chico.- dije tratando de entenderlo.

-Sé que la hará feliz, pero Alice es mi hermanita, es difícil verla como una mujer crecida, casada y esas cosas.- dijo con una mueca. Lo mire tiernamente.

-Obviamente extrañaras a tu hermana pequeña, pero ella como toda persona debe crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer.- le dije dulcemente acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo sé.- dijo besando mi frente.- Bueno y Lucy cumplió 7.- me dijo.

-¿Encerio?.- estaba triste de habermelo perdido.- Desearía haber estado allá.- dije triste.

-No te preocupes, le digimos que estabas de viaje.- me dijo.

-Le compraré algo para cuando vuelva.- dije pensativa.- ¿Como esta Rose?, ¿Y Emmett?.-

-Embarazados.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Dios mío estaba muy contenta por ellos.

-No!, dios, es genial, Rose debe estar muy feliz.- dije emocionada.

-Lo esta. Se enteraron hace unos días recien, tiene 4 semanas de embarazo.-

-Oh, estoy contenta por ellos, trataré de llamarlos estos días.- dije. Al rato fuimos por unos helados a una gelateria, pedi sabor menta y Edward sabor fresa.

-Pensé que te gustaba la vainilla.- le dije divertida.

-Este último tiempo he comido muchas fresas y cosas con ese sabor. Me recuerda mucho a ti y a tu dulce olor.- me dijo sonriendo. Sonroje por su comentario y lo besé.

-Te amo.- me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-Te amo.- le dije con una sonrisa amorosa, mientras me acercaba a besarlo. Caminamos un rato de la mano, hasta que decidimos volver a el campus. Había sido un hermoso día con mi novio, todavía estaba asombrada por su visita, no quería que terminara nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa :) el beso al revés es como el de la peli Spider-man para que tengan una idea, y el Sour es un trago típico peruano.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el cap :) dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias. Un beso cami.**


	14. New year's eve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Grandes comienzos<strong>

Pasamos unos lindos días con Edward. Llegó a conocer a el Señor Berty, el cual fue otro de los que le aclaró de que si me hería, lo mataría. Era gracioso ver como un hombre de casi sesenta años amenazaba, apuntando con su dedo a uno de veinticinco, la cara de Edward era un poema. Al salir de la biblioteca fuimos a mi departamento a descansar un poco.

-Bella.- me llamo. Estábamos sentados en la cama de mi habitación.

-Dime, amor.- le dije. Desde que llegó, mi habitación parecía un desastre, toda la ropa tirada, mis cuadernos estaban en el olvido y tenía uno que otro libro por ahí. Así que estaba ordenando un poco el desorden.

-Se que estamos lejos de los Estados ahora, pero, ¿Nunca planeas presentarme a tus padres?.- me pregunto. Lo mire sorprendida.- Digo, ahora que vi al Señor Berty como me amenazaba, me puse a pensar en ellos.- me dijo.

-Bueno, mi madre sabe de ti.- dije pensando que eso le bastaría.

Mi relación con ellos, no era mala, pero era escasa. Con Charlie nunca hablábamos y con Reneé una que otra vez al mes, tampoco los visitaba muy a menudo. Nunca entendí porque nuestra comunicación era así, aunque creó que con Charlie, fue mi culpa, ya que me sentía tan sola en Forks, que decidí volver a empezar en un nuevo lugar. Y nunca volví a el pequeño pueblo. Soy hija única. Ahora que lo pienso me siento mal por dejar a Charlie solo.

Luego viene Reneé, pero con ella era diferente, se casó y rehizo su vida. Hablábamos lo justo y necesario. Aparte el lazo madre-hija no existía para nosotras, yo fui la madre y yo cuidaba de ella, nunca fue al revés.

-¿Porque nunca hablas de ellos?.- me dijo. Para él era difícil de entender como no podía ser cercana a mis padres, él siempre tuvo a Esme y Carlisle juntos, no creo que entienda lo que un divorcio significa, o que no tenga una comunicación habitual con ellos.

-No hay mucho de que hablar, sabes mi relación con ellos. Aunque me gustaría volver a ver a mi papá.- dije pensativa.

-Podríamos visitarlos cuando volvamos.- me dijo.

-Podría ser.- dije y empecé a reír.- Él no te dirá que si me hieres, te mata. Te dirá que si me tocas, te mata.- dije graciosamente. Edward puso cara de asustado.

-Tendré que morir entonces.- dijo acercándome por las caderas. Sonreí y lo bese. Nos mantuvimos abrazados por el resto de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

LLegó la víspera de año nuevo y con los chicos habíamos decidído ir a un Pub. Edward como siempre vestía increíble, llevaba una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos, unos jeans y zapatos negros, su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre. Por mi parte vestí un vestido strapless color plateado, era muy sencillo pero sexy, junto con unas chalitas negras. Me maquille ligeramente con unos bucles en mi cabello y un poco de brillo en los labios. Iríamos a uno de los pubs más concurridos del centro de Londres. Riley nos llevaría en su auto y nosotros volveríamos en taxi.

-¿Están listos?.- pregunto entrando Riley al departamento. Edward y yo esperábamos en los sillones a Bree, que siempre tardaba unos minutos más.

-Casi.- grito desde el baño. Vimos a Riley rodar los ojos divertido.

Llegamos unos minutos más tarde al club y vimos a Liam junto con Maggi esperándonos afuera. Riley conocía a lo gorilas, así que entramos al rato. El lugar era muy impresionante, parecía que estuviéramos en Hollywood. Era muy elegante y juvenil a la vez. Con muchas luces y se veía a los camareros ir y venir. Al ser año nuevo, el bar estaba atosigado de gente. Encontramos una mesa vacía cerca de la pista.

-Queremos tres whiskeys y tres margaritas.- dijo Liam al camarero que se acerco. Conversamos un rato, hasta que llego el camarero con nuestras bebidas. Sentía a Edward, que estaba a mi lado, moviendo sus dedos por mis piernas, enviando escalofríos a mi cuerpo. Le di unas miradas reprobatorias y él solo me miraba inocente. Ya faltaban cinco minutos para media noche y todo el ambiente empezó a celebrar. Cuando faltaban solo segundos, un hombre con micrófono empezó el conteo.

-10...9...8..7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0.- dijo emocionadamente el hombre.

-Feliz año nuevo, mi amor.- me dijo al oído Edward. Gire mi cara y lo bese.

-Feliz año nuevo, cariño.- dije con una enorme sonrisa. Saludamos a los chicos y empezó el bailoteo en el ambiente. Vimos en dirección de la pista y estaba atestada de jóvenes bailando y celebrando. Pedimos unos rápidos shots de tequila. El licor paso quemando mi garganta, pero sirvió para desinhibirme un poco e ir a bailar sin importar que hiciera el ridículo. Fuimos todos juntos a la pista. Bailamos mucho, la verdad que el alcohol ayudaba a no sentir vergüenza.

Las canciones eran pegajosas y me vi bailando tranquilamente durante la noche, aunque termine muerta de cansancio. Edward se fue a descansar a la mesa y yo me ofrecí a buscar algo refrescante. En la barra había mucha gente, más de alguno pasado de copas y muy feliz por el comienzo de un nuevo año. Como también estaban los hombres que obviamente borrachos, empezaban a acosar a las chicas.

-Dos bebidas, por favor.- le dije amablemente al bar tender. Traté de ignorar estoicamente al hombre que no quitaba su vista de encima, me hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda y fue peor cuando lo vi acercarse.

-Hola nena.- dijo acercándose con su aliento alcoholizado.- ¿Porqué estás tan solita, eh?.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Parecía de unos treinta años y vestía normal. Era alto, pero no tanto como Edward, ni tan guapo, por supuesto.

Al no escuchar respuesta, endureció la expresión en su cara y agarró fuertemente de mi brazo.

-Suélteme.- dije enojada.

-Nena, no me haga enojar, que los dos la podemos pasar pero que muy bien.- dijo mirando descaradamente mi escote.

-Váyase y déjeme tranquila.- dije tratando de safarme de su amarre.

-Oh, te gusta jugar a hacerte la difícil, gatita.- dijo burlonamente mientras tiraba de mi hacía alguna parte.

- Que me deje en paz.- dije y sentí como algo o más bien alguien lo tiraba al suelo.

-La señorita dijo que la dejara en paz, borracho de mierda.- dijo un Edward muy alterado. Asustada por lo que pudiera pasar, tome a Edward y lo trate de alejar.

-Vamos, cariño. No vale la pena.- dije tocando sus mejillas. Empezó a calmarse un poco.

-Tienes a una gatita muy valiente a tu lado.- dijo el idiota levantándose.- Debe ser una fiera en la cama, no?.- dijo riéndose, pero Edward no tardo en saltar a golpearlo.

Empezó una pelea en el club y no sabía como detener a Edward. vi a Riley acercarse con los chicos y empezaron a separar a Edward y al tipo.

-Vamos, cobarde, pegas como niñita.- le incitó a Edward, quien estaba echa una furia. Se soltó del agarré de Liam y pegó un combo con mucha fuerza directo a la nariz del tipo, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, con una nariz sangrando.

-Edward, déjalo ya.- dijo Riley tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-¿Estas bien?.- me pregunto al acercarse a mi. Edward parecía más calmado y lo abrasé.

-Lo estoy.- dije tocando su cara.- ¿Y tu, te duele algo?.- le pregunte preocupada.

-No me toco ni un pelo.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, pero su rostro volvió a ser serio.- No vuelvas a irte de mi lado, si es que no es conmigo, entendido?.- me dijo besando mi frente.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, sabes. Tenía todo bajo control.- dije divertida, mientras caminábamos fuera del club con los chicos siguiéndonos.

-Oh, si. Lo note.- dije con una sonrisa y acercándose a besarme. Tomamos un taxi a mi departamento y llegamos unos 10 minutos después. Estaba agotada tras todo lo que bailamos y por la pelea. A pesar de todo, no podría haber pasado un mejor comienzo para el año.

Estábamos en mi habitación cuando Edward pregunto sugestivamente.

-¿Crees que sería adecuado que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez en el año?.- me pregunto.

-Uhm, no quiero hacer el amor.- dije con una mueca seductora mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa lentamente.

-¿Ah no?.- me dijo.

-No. Quiero sexo salvaje Edward, sólo eso.- dije mientras sacaba mi polera por sobre mi cabeza. Quedó sorprendido ante mis palabras.

-Créeme, mañana te dolerá caminar.- me dijo serio... y le creí. Así comenzó una noche de pasión desenfrenada y locura desquiciada por parte de ambos. Edward descubrió puntos sensibles, que ni yo misma me conocía. Hicimos el amor como locos y cada vez deseaba más a este hombre. Éramos una pareja de amantes insaciables.

Luego de horas y horas, estaba agotada y derrumbada en su pecho.

-Te amo, amor.- le dije al borde del sueño.

-Yo más.- me dijo y empezó a tararear la melodía desconocida para mi. La añoraba y con una sonrisa caí en la inconsciencia...

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el cap... lamento el olvido del fic, pero la inspiracion ha vuelto. Un beso a todos y dejen reviews :) gracias<p> 


	15. Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo

****Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo.<strong>

Fueron unos días exquisitos con Edward. Lo extrañaba a muerte y el dolor de su partida ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se acrecentaba un millón de veces más del que sentí la última vez que partí desde Nueva York. Creí que sería fácil despedirme de él, pero estaba con el corazón partido en dos, una mitad se quedaba conmigo y la otra se iba con él.

-Sabes que te extrañare, cierto?.- me pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos en taxi al aeropuerto.

-Lo se, solo que no quiero dejarte ir, eso es todo.- dije como niña pequeña, había estado muy sentimental estos últimos días y las lágrimas se asomaban una vez más.

-No iré a ninguna parte, mi corazón siempre estará contigo. Te acompañará donde quiera que vayas.- dijo limpiando las solitarias lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

-El mío también.- dije rápidamente.- La mitad de mi corazón se va contigo, espero que lo cuides bien.- dije con una sonrisa un poco triste. Estábamos con las manos tomadas fuertemente.

-Con mi vida.- me dijo serio. Beso mi cabeza dulcemente y el taxista nos dijo que ya habíamos llegado.

Estábamos sentados en las sillas de espera, Edward con su única maleta y yo con el alma en mis manos. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada. Todavía me quedan al menos 6 meses por acá, y pronto todo acabaría.

-Llamada al vuelo a Nueva York número 1986, diríjanse a la línea de abordaje.- dijo una voz de mujer con perfecto acento inglés a través de los parlantes. Tenía mis manos sudorosas y empecé a sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho, estaba segura que sentía el desgarre de mi corazón. Edward me miro, pero yo solo atine a saltar a sus brazos y fundirnos en un abrazo. Podía sentir lágrimas caer por mis mejillas libremente. Esto se sentía mucho peor que la última vez.

-Te amo demasiado Bella, por favor no lo olvides. Te esperare toda mi vida si es necesario.- dijo cerca de mi oído. Sus palabras incrementaron mi llanto y también el dolor.

-Yo también te amo Edward.- dije sorbiendo mi nariz.- Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.- le dije volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Quisiera creerte, pero ya te extraño.- dijo juntando nuestras frentes. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos por última vez y sentí el sabor de nuestras lágrimas en aquel beso. Estaba cargado de amor, añoranza, dolor y esperanza.

-Último llamado al vuelo número 1986 con destino Nueva York.- dijo esa irritante voz, nuevamente. Lo vi entregar su boleto y camino directo al tunelcito. Y antes de entrar giró por última vez hacia mi y me articulo un "te amo", el cual devolví entre lágrimas.

El camino devuelta al apartamento estuvo lleno de lágrimas silenciosas. Habían sido unos magníficos días, no tenían derecho a terminar. Cuando entre en el departamento estaba Bree junto con Riley sentados en el sillón. Y al verlos juntos, un dolor embargo mi alma. De seguro mi cara daba pena y mis ojos estaban más rojos e hinchados que nunca. Bree se acerco a mi.

-Lo siento, cariño.- me dijo con voz triste.- Riley ya se iba.- dijo mirándolo.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mi, sigan con lo suyo, yo solo me iré a mi habitación.- dije quitándole importancia y frotándome los ojos aguados.

-No señorita, no quiero que estés sola, llorando el resto de la noche.- me dijo con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Bree...yo..- no sabía como decirle...,explicarle que me sentía incompleta.- Déjame estar triste el resto del día, mañana prometo que me sentiré mejor.- dije con una sonrisa/mueca forzada.

-Uhm, creo que deberías dejarla sola un rato.- salto en mi defensa Riley.

-Gracias.- dije y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y tendiéndome en la cama.

El llanto apareció descontroladamente al oler SU olor en las almohadas. Toda la pieza estaba impregnada de él. No se cuando, ni como, pero me quede dormida en el transcurso de la noche. Me sentía agotada física y emocionalmente.

Desperté un poco sobresaltada, al escuchar mi celular sonar. Empecé a buscarlo desesperadamente y caí de la cama en el intento. Cuando finalmete lo encontré, vi el identificador. edward. Mi corazón dio un brinco de ilusión.

-Aló?.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bella, al fin contestas.- dijo preocupado.- Llevo más de cinco horas intentando de que cojas mis llamadas.- dijo.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Que hora es?.- dije confundida. Mire el reloj en mi buró y salía que eran las cuatro de la tarde.- Wow, cuanto tiempo dormí.- dije asombrada.

-Así parece. Te llamaba para decirte que llegué bien. Las clases en la Universidad empiezan dentro de una semana aproximadamente. Así que aprovechare de visitar a mis padres unos días.

-Diles que les mando saludos.- dije un poco abatida.

-Cariño, no estés triste por favor.- dijo.

-No lo puedo evitar, Edward. Me siento sola.- dije sintiendo las lágrimas amenazar. Se suponía que hoy no lloraría.

-No lo estas. Yo siempre estoy contigo, en tu corazón. Además tienes a un buen grupo de amigos que te quieren y se que cuidarán de ti.- dijo.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo.- dije suspirando.

-Falta poco para que volvamos a ser uno.- me dijo esperanzado.- Bueno amor, descansa. Te amo.

-Yo más.- le dije.- Cuídate, un beso.- y luego corte la llamada. Estaba segura que estos meses restantes serían un calvario.

Entre la Universidad, mis estudios, alguna que otra salida con Bree, largas llamadas con Edward, el señor Berty y otras cosas las semanas pasaban volando. Edward se había ido hace tres semanas y aunque el dolor a veces salía a la luz, podría sobrevivir un tiempo. Aunque me sentía un poco estresada y cansada. Pero no lo tome en cuenta.

Iba camino con Maggie a la universidad cuando sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi garganta y unas profundas ganas de vomitar me invadieron. Agarré el basurero más cercano y creo que vacié todo mi estómago en él.

-¿Estás bien?.- me pregunto dudosa. Le iba a responder cuando otra ola de vómitos llego. Me paso un poco de papel higiénico para limpiar mi boca y fuimos directo al baño.

-No se que me pasa.- le dije preocupada.

-¿Será porque estás muy agobiada con todo?, digo, te ves cansada.- me dijo tocando mi frente.- Y tienes un poco de fiebre.

-No estoy muy segura, pero debe ser por eso. Déjame tomar un poco de aire y volvamos a clases.- dije un poco dudosa.

-¿Estas segura?.- me pregunto mientras salíamos del baño.- No te ves muy bien.

-Si, vamos.- dije, la tome del brazo y fuimos directo a nuestras respectivas aulas.

Luego del pequeño incidente retome mi día como cualquier otro. Clases, Sr. Berty, estudiar, comer una que otra cosa y irme a la cama.

Estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Esta abierto.- medio grite cansada. Vi asomarse la cabeza de Bree.- Pasa.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bells.- me dijo con tono un poco preocupado.

-Dime.- le dije tranquila.

-Maggie me contó lo que paso esta mañana.- me dijo.- ¿Te sientes mejor?.-

-Sip.- dije con una sonrisa.- Creo que todo es provocado por el estrés, nada más.

-Bueno, pero de todas formas tomate las cosas con calma y quiero que empieces a desayunar como la gente.- me reprendió.- No te sentirás nada mejor si no comes.- me dijo preocupada.

-Bueno.- dije como si estuviera siendo regañada por mi propia madre.- Es que estoy tan apurada en las mañanas que se me olvida.- dije como excusa.-

-Bueno señorita, no se te olvidará más.- dijo y en eso mi celular sonó. Salte de alegría, seguramente sería Edward. Bree lo intuyó.

-Bueno te dejo que hables con Mr. Guapo.- dijo meneando las cejas mientras salía de mi habitación. Reí de su actuar.

-Hola amor.- dije cariñosamente.

-Hola cariño, ¿Como estás?.- me pregunto.

-Bien.- dije recordando los sucesos de la mañana. No iba a asustarlo por mi tonto cansancio.- ¿Y tu?.- pregunte.

-Mucho mejor ahora, acabo de salir de la universidad. Voy camino a comprar algo para comer y luego al departamento.- dijo tranquilo.-¿Y como estuvo tu día?.-

-Cansado.- dije y no mentía.- Como es época de exámenes la biblioteca está llena toda la tarde y el señor Berty no quiere contratar a nadie más.

-Vaya..y ¿porque?.- pregunto.

-Dice que no hace falta y que no confía dejarle sus libros a nadie más.- dije con un mohín.

-Vele el lado positivo, confía en ti.- me dijo.

-Lo sé pero estoy verdaderamente agotada. Hoy vomité en la mañana.- dije. No quería asustarlo pero no podía esconderle nada a él.

-Isabella, ¿Porque no me contaste antes?. ¿Estás tomando algún medicamento?, ¿Quieres que te envíe dinero para un médico?.- me pregunto.

-No, estoy bien. Ya pasará, estoy segura.- dije quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, espero que te cuides.- me dijo.

-Si amor.- le dije como niñita pequeña.

-Te extraño.- me dijo melosamente.

-Yo también Edward. Mucho.- le dije sinceramente.

-Lo sé... desearía estar contigo ahora.- dijo suspirando.

-Bueno cariño, falta poco.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias al cielo.- dijo. Y así pasamos una hora más. Hablando de todo y nada. Con te amos y te extraños llenos de dulzura y necesidad. Caí dormida rápidamente y soñé con él. Estaba de espaldas a mí, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos, pero yo no era capaz de visualizar que era...

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, espero que les guste el cap! tanto como a mi.<strong>

**La canción que use de inspiracion es la de Ricky Martin. _Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo. _Escuchenla es genial.**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews y espero que les guste! Besos Cami.**


	16. Como un porotito

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Como un porotito<strong>

Desperté temprano al día siguiente, queriendo sorprender a Bree con un rico desayuno bien elaborado. Me dirigí a la cocina, puse a hervir el agua, saqué del refrigerador un jugo que Bree había echo hace unos días y un queso especial que compro. El olor de éste último llego tan fuerte a mis fosas nasales que el retorcijón no se hizo esperar y tuve que acercarme al lavabo para expulsar lo poco que quedaba en mi estómago. Estaba confundida por este tipo de síntomas, no quiero pensar que estoy enferma. Eso traería complicaciones con mi asistencia a la universidad, con mi trabajo, con Edward, entre otras cosas. Volví a vomitar, cuando sentí a Bree entrar a la cocina.

-Hey, Bella.- me dijo acercándose rápidamente a mi. Froto mi espalda cariñosamente mientras me apoyaba en el lavabo. Termine agotada y un poco mareada.- ¿Que tienes cariño?.- me pregunto preocupada.

-No lo se..- dije insegura.- Pensé que podría ser por el estrés o por algo que comí, pero no estoy segura.

-Creo que deberías ir al médico, Bella.- me dijo. Puse una mueca al escuchar la palabra siquiera.

-No me llevo muy bien con ellos.- dije.

-Si quieres te acompaño, no puede ser tan terrible.- me dijo amablemente.

-Bree.. te prometo que si esto continúa iremos juntas al hospital.- le dije con una sonrisa convenciéndola.- Ahora sigamos tomando desayuno, si?.-

-Bien.- dijo mirándome.

Y los días no siguieron mejor... los vómitos se incrementaron y fuertes mareos me embargaban. Con suerte pude evitar a Bree lo necesario para que no notara que seguía igual. Trate de seguir lo más normal posible. Los exámenes se acercaban y tuve que empezar a estudiar con mucha más frecuencia. Hablaba con Edward alrededor de dos veces al día y aunque volvió a preguntarme sobre mis mareos, quedo tranquilo cuando le dije que ya habían pasado. Odiaba mentirle pero solo quería que se quedara tranquilo. Estaba segura de que no era nada grave.

Tenía mi primer examen y estaba muriendo de nervios. Había estudiado para que me fuera excelente, no lo dudaba, pero los nervios seguían. También hable con Edward para que me ayudara a relajarme.

Flashback

-Te ira excelente amor, lo sabes.- me dijo a través del teléfono. Sonaba calmado y algo me transmitió de su confianza.

-Eso espero.- dije.- Estoy un poco nerviosa.-

-No lo estés, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.- dijo. A la distancia era capaz de ver su sonrisa hacía mi con todo su amor.

-Gracias, cariño. No se que haría sin ti.- dije emocionada. Al rato sentí el timbre de la universidad llamándonos a entrar.- Bueno, te dejo amor.

-Te amo, te ira genial, suerte.- me dijo.

-Gracias.- Aunque logro apaciguar mis nervios, los mareos persistían.

Fin Flashback

Cuando entre en la sala, todo se puso peor. Empecé a sentir las cosas girar a mi alrededor. Pensé en Edward, a ver si se calmaban mis nervios, pero mi estómago decía lo contrario. Sentí las ahora usuales arcadas y traté de reprimir lo que más pude. Empecé a ver borroso y los parpados pesaban hasta que vi negro...

-¿Srta. Swan?...- sentí a la lejanía que una voz de mujer me llamaba. Mis ojos estaban pesados y sentía como si hubiera estado días en la misma posición.- ¿Srta. Swan?.- volvió a repetir. Levanté mi mano para frotar mis ojos pero tenía unos cables conectados a mi brazo. Al lograr abrirlos vi a mi alrededor y todo era blanco. Al ver la bata blanca de la enfermera mis sospechas fueron aclaradas cuando supe que estaba en el temido hospital de Londres. Mi garganta estaba seca y tuve que toser para poder hablar.

-¿Que paso?.- pregunte confundida.

-Sufrió un desmayo, Srta. Swan. Lleva unas tres horas dormida.- dijo la enfermera mientras verificaba algo en la máquina de suero.

-¿Pero porque estoy con suero?.- pregunte.

-El desmayo fue provocado por falta de alimentos en su organismo. En su condición no estar bien alimentada puede ocasionar leves mareos y desmayos, sin contar los que vienen naturalmente.- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿En mi condición?.- pregunte.- ¿Quién me trajo al hospital?.- pregunte más confundida aún.

-Su amiga la esta esperando afuera. Pero antes de que pueda entrar, el doctor vendrá a hacerle unos chequeos.- dijo mientras tomaba unas carpetas y se retiraba con un hasta pronto. Estaba con la cabeza dándome vueltas y necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Al rato entro un señor de mediana edad con cabello canoso, tenía aspecto amable.

-Buenas tardes jovencita, soy el doctor Gerandy.- dijo cariñosamente. Yo solo atine a mirarlo con mi entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Como han estado?. Sus amigos allá afuera han estado muy preocupados por ustedes.- dijo. ¿Por nosotros?, pensé. Lo mire confundida.

-¿Nosotros?.- pregunte.

-Claro usted y su bebé.- me dijo como si fuera lo obvio. Cuando menciono la palabra bebé mi mundo se detuvo. Quede en estado de shock.

-¿Señorita Swan?.- pregunto el doctor acercándose a mi.- ¿Se encuentra bien?.- me dijo cuando la máquina de mi ritmo cardíaco empezó a sonar estrepitosamente.- Vamos, necesita calmarse, por el bien de su hijo.- Lo mire a los ojos ,como perdida en sus palabras..su hijo..Dios, estoy embarazada. Lleve mis manos como pude a mi liso abdomen y mi respiración se calmo.

-Es imposible.- dije.- Yo...-

-Bueno señorita Swan tiene 4 semanas de embarazo, el desmayo fue provocado por falta de...- y así siguió hablando por unos minutos pero yo no escuchaba. Todavía no entendía como había pasado. Digo sabía como pero...

- Usábamos protección.- dije interrumpiéndolo.- De todas formas yo tomo pastillas, es imposible de que esto pasara.- dije sin encontrarle sentido a la situación.

-Bueno hay un porcentaje de al menos diez porciento de que no surja efecto con las pastillas, lo mismo con los preservativos.- dijo tranquilamente. Luego se quedo pensativo.- Si es algo que no desean, siempre esta la posibilidad de darlo en adopción o...-

-¡No!.- grite.- Digo.. no es necesario.- dije confundida.- Solo necesito procesar la información.- volviendo a recostarme en la incómoda camilla, empecé a mirar por la ventana .

-Bien Srta., Swan, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirlo, ¿Desea que haga pasar a sus familiares?.- dijo.

-Si por favor.- dije todavía con la mirada perdida. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Un hijo. Iba a tener un hijo. Estoy embarazada. Dios mío. Edward. Voy a tener un hijo con Edward. Lágrimas de emoción surgieron en mis ojos y pude sentir mis brazos alrededor de mi plana panza. Tenía que encontrar una forma de decirle a Edward. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta Riley y Bree entraron a la habitación.

-Isabella Swan, nos diste un susto de muerte.- dijo reprendiéndome.- Cuando ese chico de tu clase me avisó de que te habías desmayado casi me da un ataque. No puedo creer que me mintieras acerca de tu salud. Dijiste que te habías mejorado y no era verdad...- Miraba a Bree sin mirarla, todavía estaba un poco en shock, ella seguía y seguía hablando.- ...además vas a tener un hijo, como supongo ya estarás enterada..- Cuando menciono la palabra hijo la mire directamente. No podía procesarlo. ¿Sería una buena madre?, Dios soy tan joven y ni siquiera he terminado la universidad. En eso la angustia llegó y empecé a llorar como una bebita. Bree dejo de hablar.

-Ves Bree.. la estas asustando más de lo que debe estarlo.- dijo Riley en mi defensa.

-Oh, cariño lo siento tanto.- dijo ahora apenada.- Es solo que estoy preocupada por ti.- dijo. Y la habitación quedo en silencio.

-¿No dirás nada Bella?.- todavía silencio.- ¿Acaso el doctor no te dijo sobre..?.-

-Si, sí lo hizo.- dije apresuradamente, mi voz sonó un poco ronca al volver a hablar.

-¿Estas bien Bella?.- pregunto Riley. Lo mire con mis ojos cristalizados y mis labios temblando.

-No lo se.- dije quitándome unas lágrimas con las manos.- Es solo que es precipitado y estoy confundida.

-¿Sabes que tienes la oportunidad de dar en adopción, cierto?, si no estas preparada para esto.. Edward entenderá.

-¿Quién está preparada para ser madre, eh?.- dije segura.

-¿Has pensado en como le dirás a Edward?.- pregunto Bree.

-No.- dije.

-Bueno, todavía tienes tiempo.- dijo Riley con una sonrisa.

-¿Saben cuando tendré el alta?.- pregunte.

-Puedes pedirla ahora si quieres.- dijo Bree.

-Necesito irme pronto. Odio el olor de los hospitales.- dije con una sonrisa triste tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

-Bien llamaré al doctor.- dijo Riley. Me dedico una sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado, ¿si?. Te apoyaré sin importar nada. Somos amigas y ahora seré tía.- dijo feliz.

-Gracias.- dije con una amable sonrisa. Bree se acerco y me abrazo tiernamente. Empezó a hablar hasta por los oídos nuevamente, pero ahora sobre cosas de bebés, coches, su ropita y todas esas cosas. Yo la escuchaba pacientemente pero no opine mucho. El único gesto que tuve fue mantener abrazado mi estómago durante todo el rato. Luego de una media hora, el doctor Gerandy apareció con Riley siguiéndolo. Me hizo firmar unos papeles y para mi vergüenza tuve que salir en silla de ruedas hasta la acera donde un taxi nos esperaba.

Viendo pasar las calles de Londres me hizo volver a la realidad y acordarme que ahora tenía que ser el doble de cuidadosa gracias al ser que crecía dentro de mi. Mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Rayos nunca me acostumbraría a decir eso. Lo que verdaderamente me tenía nerviosa era como le diría a Ed, digo, él dijo que algún día se casaría conmigo y que quería al menos tres niños. Nunca pensé que ese momento llegaría. En el fondo de mi ser tenía el presentimiento de que a él le encantaría la noticia, pero no podía asumir que esa será su reacción. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de mi reacción con el bebé. No estaba segura de si tenía material de madre en mi cuerpo. Supongo que tuve un poco de practica con la mía propia. Pero es diferente cambiar pañales a recordarle a tu mamá que debe ir a la tintorería por sus blusas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la inesperada noticia habían pasado exactamente cinco días. Cada vez que hablaba con mi novio sentía el impulso de gritárselo, pero cuando sentía que venía el momento me acobardaba. A pesar de la distancia lo veía tan feliz cada vez que hablábamos que con la noticia sentía que podía arruinar su felicidad. ¿Que pasaba si decide terminar conmigo porque no puede manejar la situación? ¿Y si dice que no esta echo para esto, que no puede hacerse cargo?. Si alguna vez me deja creo que no podría sobrevivir.

Hablábamos con Edward por Skype con webcam un día en la noche y después de sus clases. Tratábamos de ver las posibilidades para que yo pudiera viajar en vacaciones a los Estados.

-Creo que podrás arrancarte de Londres por un tiempo.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Si, trataré de calzar con tu cumpleaños.- dije emocionada devolviéndole la sonrisa. En eso mi estómago sonó.- Oops, espera que iré por algo para alimentarme.- dije.

-Tomate tu tiempo.- me dijo mientras empezaba a leer el periódico. Me dirigí hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Empecé a buscar algo rápido para comer y encontré un pequeño bol con pepinillos. Nunca en mi vida había comido pepinillos pero mi estómago rogaba por ellos. Volví a mi habitación frente al computador y Edward me estaba esperando. Abrí el bol y empecé a comer gustosamente.

-Ugh, Bella. ¿Que comes?.- me preguntó un poco asqueado.

-Unos deliciosos pepinillos.- dije mientras masticaba.

-Creí que no te gustaban, amor.- me dijo divertido.

-Ahora si.- dije riendo.- ¿Como está Rose?.- pregunte interesada.

-Esta bien, tiene ya 7 meses, tiene una barriguita muy grande.- dijo divertido. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi estómago.

-No deberías decir eso sobre una mujer embarazada.- dije un poco a la defensiva. Odiaba estos estúpidos cambios de humor.

-Emmett está muy entusiasmado, le han dicho que es un niño.- dijo riendo.

-Oh, eso es genial.- dije ahora feliz.

-Si, lo es. Quieren que sea su padrino.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Eso es genial amor.- dije feliz por él.

-Quizás estés por acá cuando el bebé nazca.- dijo pensativo.

-¿Edward?.- pregunte un poco nerviosa. Era ahora o nunca.

-Dime amor.- dijo expectante.

-Tengo algo que decirte..- dije insegura. Me miro esperando una respuesta..- Yo...estoy...- y de repente sentí un revuelco en mi garganta. Agarré el mismo bol de los pepinillos, ahora vacíos, y vacié mi estómago en él.- Diablos..- dije limpiando mi boca. Edward me miraba enojado y a la vez preocupado a través de la cámara.

-Isabella..¿Que está pasando?.- me pregunto enojado.- Me dijiste que esto que tenías se había terminado..hace ya dos semanas.- dijo preocupado.

-Bueno.. la verdad estos síntomas duran los primeros tres meses...- dije con los nervios a flor de piel. Edward tenía cara como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?.- dijo confundido, pero al parecer su enojo paso a segundo plano.

-Edward, yo.. estoy encinta.- dije apresuradamente. Evite mirar directo a la cámara cuando lo dije. Pero no lo sentí ni siquiera respirar, ahora si estaba nerviosa. No era la reacción que yo esperaba.- Se que no es algo planeado y que puede que ahora estés un poco confundido..,digo, yo también lo estoy pero quiero que sepas que no te estoy amarrando a nada y que..-

-¿Qué?.- Edward nunca me había levantado la voz, en la vida. El enojo había vuelto nuevamente.- ¿Como diablos se te ocurre decir una cosa como esa, eh?.- dijo al borde de la histeria. Sus palabras me volvieron tímida. Ya no sabía que decir.

-Es que..pensé..que tu..- dije nerviosa.

-Es que como piensas eso..- dijo enojado.- Diablos voy a ser papá.- dijo procesándolo todo.- ¿Es que acaso no te he dicho te amo lo suficiente?.- pregunto triste. Y verlo así mis hormonas se alteraron y empecé a llorar como una magdalena.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- dije hipando.- Es solo que estoy un poco shockeada también, todo ha pasado tan rápido.-

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes?.- me pregunto ahora más calmado.

-Cinco días.- dije lentamente.

-¿Pensabas que no me alegraría con esto?.- dijo volviendo a alterarse un poco.

-No te ves feliz.- dije triste.

-Dios, no puedo creer que tendremos un hijo. Nuestro hijo.- dijo pensativo.- No quiero que sigamos peleando sobre esto. Solo quiero aclarar que te amo más que a nada. Estaré contigo hasta la muerte y que traigas un niño al mundo, un hijo mío al mundo es el regalo más grandioso que podría pedir.- dijo rápidamente. Por mi parte el llanto seguía en mi.- Amor, por favor no llores más.- dijo triste.

-Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen, más que a mi propia vida.- dije ahora llorando de felicidad. Malditas hormonas.

Y así seguimos toda la noche, dándole detalles sobre nuestro bebé. Hablamos y hablamos. Edward estaba realmente emocionado. Incluso me pidió que dejara mi postgrado y volviera con él. Lo considere por un segundo, pero esto era algo que debía completar y terminar. Así que Edward decidió que él sería el que vendría a Londres a vivir por los meses que me quedaban por estudiar. La idea era tentadora pero no se si podría alejarlo aún más de su familia.- Esta fuera de discusión, Bella. Los primeros meses del embarazo no los puedes pasar alejados de mi. Quiero ser parte de esto.- dijo seguro.

-No quiero alejarte aún más de tu familia.- dije abatida. No quiero ser yo a la que culpen más tarde.

-Amor, estaré donde quiero estar y ellos tendrán que entender. Fin de discusión.- dijo dando por terminado el tema. Estaba feliz de que este hombre fuera mío, completamente mío. Quedamos en que volveríamos juntos a Londres luego de que yo pasara las vacaciones allá.

Ahora hablábamos al menos cinco veces al día, todo era bebés y nombres y como me sentía y un montón de esas cosas. Amaba a mi hijo cada vez más, de eso segura. Pensaba en como sería y que lo quería ya conmigo. Tenía una idea de que sería exactamente como Edward. Ojos verdes profundos, alto, cabello castaño rojizo y su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Aunque no sería una mala idea de que saliera como yo, así ninguna clase de chica podría quitarme a mi bebito. Sonreía cada vez que inconscientemente llevaba mis manos a mi todavía liso abdomen y lo frotaba suavemente. Esperaba con ansias que se hinchara y tuviera la más linda barriguita jamás vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy tenía mi primer control desde que salí del hospital hace aproximadamente tres semanas. Me dirigí al hospital junto con Bree. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que pudiera decir el doctor, pero moría por tener una fotito para enviarle a Edward.

-Buenos días señoritas.- dijo el doctor Gerandy al entrar en su consulta.- Parece que ahora estas más tranquila.- dijo amablemente.

-Lo estoy.- dije frotando mi estómago. Estaba segura que ya se notaba un pequeño bultito.

-Bueno, hoy te realizare la primera ecografía.- dijo haciéndome pasar a una sala especial.- Ven, recuéstate en la camilla.- me pidió. Me recosté como pidió y sentí un poco de nervios.- Levántate la polera por favor.- dijo. Colocó un líquido frío en mi estómago y empezó a pasar una maquinita por él.- Bueno ahora no veras mucho pero esta parte de aquí.- dijo marcando con su dedo en la pantalla.- Es el pequeño huevito que se esta formando.- dijo con una sonrisa. Mi boca se abrió en forma de o. Estaba impresionada con las imágenes.

-Es como un porotito.- me atreví a decir. Podía sentir mi sonrisa extasiada, tenía mis ojos aguados de felicidad. Bree también estaba emocionada y me mostraba su apoyo apretando mi mano ligeramente.

-Así es. Por ahora todo está en perfectas condiciones.- dijo.- ¿Deseas una foto?.- me preguntó.

-Dos porfavor.- dije con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver la pantalla. La máquina hizo unos sonidos y el doctor me paso las impresiones frescas. Ahora mis lágrimas salían con libertad, mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. El doctor Gerandy limpió mi estómago delicadamente y bajo mi polera.

-Pasen a la oficina, por favor.- dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes. Lo seguimos de cerca.- Bueno Bella, te recetaré unas vitaminas para el bebé, pero la que mejor se debe cuidar eres tu misma. Debes alimentarte mejor y subir un poco de peso. ¿Como va tu régimen?.- pregunto.

-Mejor, he estado comiendo más saludable, a las horas necesarias y uno que otro antojo.- dije divertida.

-Eso está bien. Si te alimentas bien, tu bebé se alimenta bien. Todo lo que hagas lo afectará a él. Creo que está demás decir que no debes beber alcohol o fumar.- dijo. Yo asentí.- Si sigues estas reglas tu bebé nacerá sin complicación alguna. Ahora quiero que vuelvas en un mes más.- dijo.

-Bien.- dije levantándome.- Muchas gracias por todo.- dije dándole la mano. Bree se despidió y salimos de la consulta. Tomé una hora para el próximo mes y salimos del hospital finalmente. Sentía las fotos pesar en mi cartera.

Llegamos al departamento una media hora después y al ver la hora supe que Edward estaría conectado en este mismo instante. Me conecte al pc y al segundo se abrió una ventanita y una petición para poner la cámara web. Acepte.

-Hola amor.- dijo Edward feliz.

-Hola.- dije nerviosa por lo de la fotografía.

-¿Como están mis dos amores?, ¿Como te fue en tu cita con el doctor?.- pregunto tiernamente.

-Excelente. Dijo que estábamos en muy buenas condiciones y que solo tenía que seguir alimentándome como lo he echo hasta ahora.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si amor, tienes que estar fuerte para nuestro bebé.- dijo muy tranquilo, pero yo por dentro estaba saltando de felicidad. No podría haber pedido por un mejor novio.

-Si, bueno...el doctor Gerandy me dio unas fotos de la ecografía.- dije lentamente mirando cualquier punto excepto a la pantalla.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunto intrigado.- ¿Me las mostrarás?.- Saqué las fotos de mi cartera y las puse frente a la cámara. Le daba a Edward una buena visión de ella. Tímidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

Podía ver su boca en forma de o y sus ojos aguados. Mi corazón se partió en dos.

-Es impresionante, digo, no puedo ver mucho pero se que ese punto es nuestro hijo.- dijo extasiado. Podía ver la maravilla en sus ojos. Pero de pronto su expresión fue triste.- Desearía estar contigo y que juntos pasáramos estos momentos.- dijo apenado.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, pronto estaremos juntos.- dije tratando de transmitirle mi calma y esperanza.

-Sigo pensando que deberías volver.- dijo refunfuñando.

-Edward, ya hablamos de esto.- dije negando con mi cabeza.

-Bien. Pero no podrás negarme nada cuando estemos allá.- dijo decidido. Lo mire con una sonrisa. No podía esperar a que estuviéramos juntos y por fin poder vivir con Edward y nuestro hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste el giro de la historia tanto como a mi. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y sigan dejando hermosos reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones y sugerencias. Besos C.<strong>


	17. Vacaciones en los Estados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vacaciones en los Estados<strong>

Desde que supimos la noticia de nuestro bebé las cosas han ido de maravilla. Cuando le conté a mis amigos, estos quedaron impresionados con la noticia, pero de todas formas me felicitaron. Creo que para Liam fue el detonador para que dejara de insistir en que algo pasara entre nosotros. Maggie estaba feliz por mi y por Edward, me aseguró que seríamos los mejores padres de la historia. Pero lo más difícil venía ahora. Tenía la obligación de decirle al Sr. Berty lo que pasaba. Estaba un poco asustada por su reacción, él era como un padre para mi y me veía como un hija. Desde que supe lo de mi embarazo el Sr. Berty nunca notó mi estado, pero ya no podía ocultarle más tiempo.

Llegué como cualquier otro día en la tarde a la biblioteca. Ésta estaba vacía ya que los exámenes habían acabado hace una semana y empezaban las vacaciones de invierno, eran tres semanas de relajo para todos los estudiantes. El Sr. Berty estaba sentado tras el escritorio leyendo un libro sobre Dickens, lo había empezado hace unos días.

-Hola Sr. Berty.- dije alegre.

-Hola querida Bella.- dijo despegando un segundo su vista del libro.- ¿Como te ha ido?.- pregunto.

-Excelente.- dije.- Venía a contarle que viajaré a los Estados para las vacaciones.- dije entusiasmada.

-Que bien Bella.-dijo. Él sabía cuanto extrañaba a Edward. Siempre pensé que podía ver a través de mi, como si entendiera mis ánimos.- Edward estará muy feliz de verte nuevamente.- dijo.

-Lo sé.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bella.- dijo llamando mi atención.- Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- dijo un poco serio. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Dígame.- dije tratando de no mostrarme nerviosa.

-Bueno, hay un rumor aquí en el campus sobre..ti.- dijo solemne.- Dicen que estás...- no llegó a terminar la oración. Ya que situé mis manos en mi ahora pequeño abultado estómago. Me miro ceñudo.- Pero Bella..¿no crees que esto es algo apresurado de su parte?.- pregunto.

-Fue algo inesperado.- dije mirando al suelo.- Estaba totalmente fuera de mis planes, usted me conoce, al menos hubiera querido terminar la universidad.- dije.

-Lo sé, por eso pensé que los rumores eran falsos.- dijo preocupado.- Bueno tu sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Digo, no es que vaya a felicitarte, no has terminado tus estudios y ni siquiera estas casada, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, hija.- dijo. Mis ojos se aguaron de alegría, sabía que en el fondo estaba feliz por la situación, él siempre me dijo que le hubiera encantado tener nietos, muchos. Pero hace ya tres décadas su esposa falleció y no pudo tener hijos después de eso.

-Gracias, señor.- dije acercándome para abrazarlo.- Se que cuento con usted.

-Espero que Edward se esté haciendo cargo de esto. Porque si no, le partiré la cara.- dijo divertido.

-Créame, Edward es el más feliz aquí.- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-También quiero que me digas si en algún momento necesitas algo, dinero, hospedaje, cualquier cosa...- yo empecé a negar rotundamente.- Jovencita no me digas que no. Este anciano tiene dinero de sobra y no me haría mal tu compañía.- dijo.

-Si alguna vez necesito algo, será la primera persona a la que acudiré.- le dije para tranquilizarlo.- Además estaré bien, a vuelta de vacaciones Edward volverá conmigo y buscaremos un departamento para vivir juntos.

-Bueno, mientras él busca puede quedarse en mi casa.- dijo.- Sería un desperdicio de dinero que pagase un hotel. Por mi que los dos se quedaran allí, pero se que necesitan su privacidad.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hablaré con Edward al respecto, descuide.- dije.- Bueno Señor creo que nos veremos cuando vuelva de vacaciones.-

-Si Isabella, espero que me llames algún día para contarme como estas y que decidieron.- dijo.

-Lo haré.- le dije acercándome para despedirme. Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Nos veremos pronto.-

-Cuida del pequeñito.- dijo tiernamente.

-Adiós.- dije despidiéndome con la mano. Bueno, pensé que sería peor. Ahora solo falta contarle a mis padres y a los de Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba camino al aeropuerto, había tomado un taxi que me dejara ahí. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no veía a Edward hace casi dos meses, lo extrañaba mucho. Mi barriguita había crecido un poco y la gente a la que no veía hace tiempo, como los padres de Edward, de seguro reconocerían el cambio en mi cuerpo. El tener que contarles era otro temor que tenía. Si lo tomaban como Edward lo había echo, estaría un poco más tranquila, pero sabía que Renée no lo estaría, ya que habíamos decidido viajar a Forks y a Phoenix para contarle a mis padres así aprovechaban de saber que serían abuelos y conocer a Edward. Pero mi madre era diferente, ella querría que yo estuviera casada, pero no ahora, si no casada como casi a los cuarenta, como ella lo hizo y con un trabajo estable y mi situación es totalmente diferente, en lo personal no me importaba, yo era feliz y eso es lo que vale.

Edward estaba igual o más entusiasmado que yo con el bebé que no pudo guardarse el secreto por mucho, le contó a Alice, quién según él no le diría nada a nadie. Y ella estaba feliz con la idea de ser tía de nuevo. Esperaba que las cosas por allá estuvieran tranquilas.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando el taxista anunció que habíamos llegado. Me ayudó con las maletas y entré al aeropuerto. Luego de todos los tramites esperé a que llamarán a mi vuelo unos diez minutos. Abordé el avión y me dí cuenta de cuan agotada estaba, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Sería un largo viaje después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté cuando sentí que sacudían mi hombro.

-Señorita.- dijo una de las azafatas.- Es hora del aterrizaje, por favor abroche su cinturón.- me dijo.

-Gracias.- dije medio somnolienta, froté mis ojos con pereza y abroché el cinturón rápidamente. Empecé a respirar fuerte cuando hubieron unas turbulencias. Luego de unos minutos el avión aterrizó y la gente empezó a buscar sus cosas y a bajarse del avión. Baje calmada y busqué mi maleta. Hice todos los tramites de salida y vi la hora, Edward había dicho que tenía que trabajar así que no podría venir a buscarme. Me acordaba perfectamente de la dirección de nuestro departamento así que me dirigía para allá. Pase entre la gente cuando a lo lejos divisé una cabellera rojiza junto a unas rosas rojas. Mi boca se abrió en forma de o y solté las maletas. Lo vi con una sonrisa acercarse a mi. Corrí extasiada hacia él y salte a abrazarlo.

-Edward.- le dije feliz.- Dijiste que no podrías venir.- dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Me gusta sorprenderte .- dijo con su sonrisa marca registrada devolviéndome el abrazo.- ¿Como esta mi bebita, eh?.- dijo agachando la cabeza contra mi estómago. Era la escena más tierna que había presenciado en mi vida.

-Está muy entusiasmada de estar nuevamente con su papi.- dije cariñosamente.- Y ¿Como sabes que será niña?.- pregunte.

-Lo presiento.- dijo.- Quiero que sea justo como tu.-

-No, ella será igualita a ti.- dije segura.

-No quiero que sea como yo, será tan guapa que cuando sea mayor todos los chicos con hormonas me la quitarán y no quiero eso.- dijo bromeando.

-Que tonto eres.- dije graciosa.

-Toma, te compre estas hermosas rosas que me hicieron acordar de ti.- dijo tomando un mechón de mi pelo y poniéndolo tras mi oreja. Me entregó las flores y yo las lleve a mi nariz para aspirar el exquisito olor que emanaban.

-Huelen muy rico.- dije.- Gracias, amor. No tenías que molestarte.- Edward tomó mis maletas y salimos del aeropuerto.

-No es molestia, mis dos amores se merecen mucho más.- dijo tocando mi barriguita rápidamente.- Vamos al estacionamiento, vine en el auto.- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos guiaba afuera.

Chicago estaba justo como lo recordaba, añoraba estos aires. Londres era tan frío y la gente muy solitaria, en cambio aquí todos son amables y el ambiente es cálido y acogedor. Llegamos a la usual entrada del edificio y estaba el mismo portero de siempre. Lo salude enérgicamente. Edward estaba con las maletas y entramos directamente al ascensor.

-Wow.- dije cuando llegué a nuestro piso.- Todo sigue igual de como lo recuerdo.- dije feliz, finalmente sintiéndome en casa.

-Claro, estaba esperándote, al igual que yo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.- le dije acercándome para abrazarlo.

-Yo también te amo, soy el hombre más afortunado de tenerte.- dijo a centímetros de mis labios. El beso fue apasionado pero a la vez lleno de amor y necesidad. En verdad lo extrañaba. Nunca, nunca me saciaría del sabor de sus perfectos labios, nunca. Me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta la alcoba. Mis labios nunca dejaron los suyos en el camino, me posó delicadamente sobre la cama y empezó una ronda de besos desesperados.

-Te extrañaba.- le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo levantando mi polera por la cabeza. Hice lo mismo con la suya y ambas cayeron al suelo sin cuidado. Edward bajó su cara a mis senos y los beso tiernamente.- Amaré cuando estos crezcan.- dijo sacándolos del sostén y chupandolos golosamente. Mis ojos se agrandaron.

-Diablos Edward, no hables así que me correré en este instante.- dije tomando el control y empezando a besar su pecho. Podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar por la risa. Baje con besos por su abdomen y bese su ombligo. Cuando llegué a la hebilla de su pantalón relamí mis labios.

-¿Quién es la golosa ahora?.- preguntó divertido con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos, Edward. No estoy para preliminares.- dije ansiosa como si fuera una niña que no consigue el dulce que quiere. Sonreí al pensar eso. Oh si, yo si recibiría mi dulce. La risa de Edward se esfumó cuando saqué su glorioso miembro a mi vista y lo metí de una vez a mi boca.

-Oh, Bella, juegas sucio.- dijo agarrándose del cabecero. Podía sentir su cuerpo contraído. Mordí la punta y lo delineé con mi lengua. Cuando sentí que estaba al límite, lo saqué y aparte rápidamente mis pantalones junto con las bragas. Edward salió de su letargo y empezó a ayudarme a posicionarme en él.- No creo que sea necesario que use preservativo, ¿cierto?.- pregunto divertido, mas yo estaba ansiosa. Entré rápidamente en él y las embestidas cada vez iban incrementando su fuerza.

-Oh, Jesús.- dije rodando mis ojos. Podía sentir mis senos saltando en mi pecho, movía mi cuerpo arriba y abajo lo más fuerte que se me permitía. Edward gemía sin control y tomó en sus dedos mi punto débil para acelerar el orgasmo y hacerlo mucho más placentero.

-Bella..se siente...Oh..- ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar de hablar. El orgasmo nos azotó sin piedad y con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba agotada, pero esperaba que Edward se recuperará porque está noche estaba insaciable...

Desperté como a las cuatro de la mañana y no tenía sueño. Con Edward habíamos echo el amor casi cinco veces y había terminado agotada. Mi garganta rogaba por algo para tomar así que sin despertarlo, salí de la cama lentamente, vestí su polera y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Saqué un vaso y del grifo lo llené con agua. Llevé inconsciente mis brazos hacía mi panza. Esperaba que al pequeño no le molestarán todos los saltos y exaltaciones que su madre pasaba. Sentí la urgente necesidad de hablarle.

-Veras, amor mío, tu padre es un glotón, no puede dejarme sola ni un segundo.- dije tocando mi pancita divertidamente.- Pero como hemos estado separados un tiempo, nos extrañamos mucho.- dije sobando mi estómago.- De todas formas yo amo a tu padre más que a nada, no podríamos vivir sin él.- Sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mi. Era él, estaba solo con sus boxers y su sonrisa de dios griego. Caí en la cuenta de que estuvo escuchando mi conversación, mis mejillas rápidamente se colorearon.

-¿Hace cuanto estás ahí?.- pregunte tímida. Lo vi acercarse a mi.

-Lo suficiente.- dijo rozando tiernamente con su mano mi panza.- Hola bebé.- dijo hablándole también a nuestro hijo. Agachó su cabeza para quedar a su altura.- Yo también amo a tu mamá más que al mundo entero.- dijo dulcemente.- Pero debes saber que es ella la que no me deja tranquilo.- dijo riéndose. Yo reí con él.- Tu madre es insaciable.- dijo ahora riéndose a carcajada limpia. Le pegué un pelmazo en la cabeza.

-No le digas esas cosas.- le dije divertida.- Siento haberte despertado.- dije mientras se levantaba del suelo y me tomaba para sentarme sobre el mueble para quedar yo a su altura.

-No lo hiciste.- dijo.- Empecé a revolcarme en la cama cuando no te sentí a mi lado. y te vine a buscar.- termino con una sonrisa tierna.- No quise interrumpirte.

-Solo.. tenía un poco de sed.- dije recordando el vaso a mi lado. Edward se acercó y empezó a besar mi cuello y a acariciar mi espalda.

-Ves bebé, él siempre es el que me busca.- dije riéndome.

-Si, lo admito. Soy capaz de rogar incluso por solo un beso tuyo.- dijo románticamente.

-No tienes que rogar.- dije.- Me tienes justo aquí.- dije seductoramente. Me respondió con una sonrisa y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la pieza nuevamente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertamos a eso de las diez de la mañana, estaba agotada y para mi suerte había despertado con los usuales malestares matutinos de cualquier embarazada. Me daba un poco de vergüenza de que Edward me viera en ese estado pero él cada vez me repetía que no le importa eso, solo nuestra salud. Discutiamos también sobre como distribuiríamos las semanas con las visitas a nuestros respectivos padres.

-Podemos pasar esta semana acá, con tus padres.- dije.- La que viene con los míos, repartiremos los días y la última solos en nuestro departamento.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Mi madre sabe que estás aquí y nos invitó hoy a un almuerzo familiar.- dijo. Lo miré inquisidoramente.

-¿Crees que Alice hayá dicho algo?.- pregunte.

-No lo creo, podemos confiar en ella.- dijo quitandole importancia.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a la ducha, ya avise que llegaríamos un poco tarde.- Ah, rayos olvidaba que esto queda a dos horas de acá.

-Entra a la ducha mientras hago la pieza.- le dije a Edward mientras tiraba las sabanas fuera de la cama.

-Puedo hacer yo la cama, no quiero que hagas fuerza.- dijo corriéndome del lugar. Lo mire enojada.

-Edward, estoy embarazada, no inválida.- dije un poco irritada.- Anda a la ducha.- dije.

-Si señor.- dijo haciendo un gesto de militar. Reí divertida. Al rato termine de hacer la cama, ordene un poco la pieza y busqué la ropa que usaría el fin de semana. Fui a la cocina a lavar unas cosas mientras Edward salía de la ducha. Cuando sentí el agua cortarse, me dirigí al baño que estaba lleno de vapor. Empecé a desvestirme para bañarme, Edward estaba del otro lado secándose con una toalla. Me vio desnudándome y se acercó a mi con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Que pasa?.- le pregunte confundida. Edward se sentó sobre el váter, me acercó de la cintura y toco mi piel en mi bajo abdomen.

-Bella, estos no los tenías cuando llegaste ¿cierto?.- pregunto confundido.

-No lo se.. puede ser.. ¿Porque?.- pregunte. Su cara mostraba preocupación.

-Creo que he sido muy bruto contigo.- dijo sobando mis moretones. Empezó a buscar más en mi cuerpo.- También tienes en tu trasero y bajo el brazo.- dijo preocupado.- Lo siento.- dijo besando cada uno de ellos.

-No te preocupes, no me duelen. Creo que fueron echos por una buena causa sin embargo.- dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Bien, pero no volverá a suceder.- dijo con determinación.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?.- pregunte confundida y un poco enojada.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, creo que mientras estes embarazada no deberíamos hacer el amor.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero Edward, ni siquiera se me nota la panza y te dije que no me duele nada. He visto en millones de peliculas que mujeres embarazadas tienen relaciones todo el tiempo. Está comprobado.- dije exasperada.

-Bella..yo..- dijo abatido.- Créeme que tampoco me hace feliz a mi, pero es la mejor decisión por ahora.

-Agh, vamos Edward.- dije ahora enojada.- No querrás dejar insatisfecha a tu embarazada mujer.- dije casi gritando con mis manos en mis caderas.

-No te portes como una niña caprichosa.- dijo divertido.- Anda, que se hace tarde.- dijo mientras empezaba a irse del baño.

-Oh no Edward Anthony Cullen, no me dejarás así.- dije enojada terminando de sacarme la ropa interior de un tirón.- Trae tu perfecto trasero para acá y hazme el amor.- dije sentandome sobre el mueble de lo más normal cruzando mis brazos. Creo que las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en mi. La cara de Edward era un poema. Su boca estaba completamente abierta y podía ver a traves de su toalla su obvia erección.

-¿Hablas enserio?.- pregunto serio.

-Muy enserio Cullen, ahora ven.- dije, ni siquiera se movió. Seguía con esa expresión boba y desconcertada. Suspire.- ¿No me dejarás aquí con las piernas abiertas todo el día, o si?.- pregunte. Tendría que hacerlo de la manera antigua cambié mi expresión por una seductora. Vi como su postura cambio y empezó a avanzar hacia mi.

-No quiero herirte.- dijo pasando sus dedos por mis brazos y por mi estómago.

-Existen muchas posiciones para no herirme.- dije cautivadoramente.

-Tendrás que enseñarme.- me respondio de la misma forma. Me beso apasionadamente. Todo fue mucho más rápido ya que estábamos desnudos.

Mientras nos besábamos dirigí una de mis manos por su esculpido pecho y fue acariciando lentamente, bajando hasta su glorioso miembro. Lo bombié despacio, quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Con mis dedos peñisque su punta y al abrir mis piernas lo acerqué tentadoramente a mi centro. Edward se acercaba para embestir pero yo lo alejaba de mi y solo seguía masajeandolo y acercando dolorosamente su punta a mis pliegues.

-Isabella..-dijo secamente.- No me hagas rogarte.- dijo tratando una vez más de acercarse sin obtener éxito alguno. Reí de su expresión.

-Eso te pasa por negarle placer a una mujer embarazada.- dije triunfante.- Tienes suerte de que estemos contra el tiempo.- dije acercándolo nuevamente.- Si no la tortura duraría el resto del día.- dije tomando su miembro y enterrandolo en mi. Fue impresionante, doloroso pero placentero. Para mayor profundidad Edward agarró mis nalgas y me acercó más y más. Arañé su espalda y empecé a gemir en su oído.

-Oh, Edward, más..más.- decía entrecortadamente . Mordí su lóbulo y lo tiré entre mis dientes. Abrió más mis piernas como si fuera posible y la penetración fue más dura y deliciosa.

-Bella..- decía.- Vamos, bebé córrete.- dijo rápidamente.

-Oh dios.- dije cuando el orgasmo nos azotó a los dos y mi cuerpo cayó rendido sobre el suyo.

-Te encanta hacerme sufrir.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te lo merecías.- dije sacándole la lengua como una pequeña. Edward saltó a besarme, mordiendo juguetonamente mi lengua en el encuentro.

-Vamos, amor estamos atrasados.- dijo bajandome del mueble. Estaba muy cansada como para bañarme yo sola.

-Edward, ¿no quieres bañarme tu?.- pregunte juntando mis brazos y poniendo ojitos de corderito.- Es que estoy agotada.- dije batiendo mis pestañas.

-Bien.- dijo.- Pero no hagas nada indebido.- me alertó.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuando he echo algo indebido?.- pregunté inocentemente.- Te recuerdo que tu me dejaste embarazada.- dije riendome.

-Si claro.- dijo divertido. Entramos en la ducha y Edward me enjabonó dulcemente. Paso la esponja por mi espalda, gluteos, por mis senos y torso, lavó mi pelo y yo solo me deje llevar por las sensaciones. Cuando jabono mi pequeño bultito en mi panza me reía mucho de sus expresiones, lo acariciaba y me hacía cosquillas. Luego de quince minutos salimos de la ducha y me secó con la toalla. Beso mi pancita y le empezó a hablar.

-Tu madre esta loca.- le decía graciosamente.

-Hey, gracias..supongo.- dije extrañada, pero divertida.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y empacamos un bolso por si nos quedabamos. Eran ya las doce del día y todavía nos quedaban dos horas de viaje, en el cual yo dormí la mayor parte. También charlamos con Edward sobre como decirles nuestra noticia.

-Pensaba que podía hacer un brindis.- dijo como opción.

-Es buena idea.- dije asintiendo.- ¿Crees que se alegrarán con la noticia?.- pregunte tímidamente.- Digo, no creerán que soy una zorra por quedarme embarazada sin siquiera estar casada. Además no vivimos juntos por el momento y ni siquiera tengo trabajo estable.- termine diciendo casi alterada. Pensaba en la reacción que Renée tendría a la noticia. Me estremecí.

-Bebé, te aseguro de que nadie piensa eso. Mi familia siempre nos apoyará y les encantará la idea de tener un nieto más.

-Eso es bueno.- dije con una sonrisa triste. Prefiria contarle sobre la situación con Renée más adelante, no necesitaba que él también estuviera mal por eso.

-¿Estas bien, Bella?.- me preguntó al ver que la expresión triste no se iba.- De verdad estarán felices, lo prometo.

-Lo sé, amor, solo pensaba.- dije quitandole importancia. Tome su mano para tranquilizarme por el resto del camino.

Luego de casi una hora durmiendo, Edward me avisó que habíamos llegado. La casa seguía asombrandome por lo bella. Mire hacia la entrada y me tensé. Habían más autos que los usuales tres. Podía decir que habían alrededor de seis autos más. Gire mi vista hacia Edward que tenía cara de asombro pero se notaba que estaba más calmado.

-¿Porque hay más autos, Edward?.- pregunté alarmada.

-Están todos aquí.- dijo.

-¿Con todos te refieres a..?.- dije sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Mis tíos, primos, amigos de la familia, los más cercanos.- dijo con un poco de enojo en la voz. Y ahí todo calzo.

-Alice.- dije suspirando.

-Esa duende siempre se mete donde no debe.- dijo caminando a buscar la pequeña maleta.

-¿Crees que les haya dicho, por eso esta toda tu familia?.- pregunté.

-No, de seguro adivinó que se los diríamos así quiso a todos presentes.- dijo tomando entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz.- Vamos, entremos de una vez. Tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. Inconsientemente llevé mis manos a mi panza, la cual con este vestido que llevaba puesto de seguro lo notarían al instante. Entramos por la puerta principal. Edward tocó el timbre y esperamos unos segundos. La puerta se abrió y estaba la persona con la sonrisa más inocente y culpable de todas.

-Hola hermanito hermoso precioso.- dijo rápidamente y luego se dirgió a mi.- Hola Bella, que guapa estas.- dijo como si nada pasara.

-Alice.- dijo Edward un poco irritado.- ¿Porque has echo todo esto?.- preguntó. Pero en eso salvada por la campana Lucy se acercaba saltando como una bailarina.

-¡Bella!.- grito.- Sabría que vendrías.- dijo con voz de felicidad.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Como estas?.- le pregunte dulcemente.

-Excelente.- dijo con una tremenda sonrisa.- ¿Jugarás conmigo más tarde?.- preguntó tiernamente.

-Claro.- dije devolviendole la sonrisa. La pequeña se alejo contenta. Vi a lo lejos hablar a Edward con Alice. Caminaron hacia mi.

-Te ves de verdad hermosa, Bella.- dijo Alice mirando directamente a mi pequeño bultito. La mire un poquito incómoda.

-¿Se nota mucho?.- pregunté.

-Bueno, yo no te he visto en meses, así que...- Genial. Sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes por Edward.- dije mirándolo.- Yo lo controlo.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo trata de no hacerlo de nuevo.- le dijo a Alice, quién asintió despreocupada.

-Bien, ire en busca de mi Jasper.- se fue corriendo dando saltitos. Reí de su actuar.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres salir?.- me pregunto tomando mi mano. Sentí los nervios aflorar.

-Vamos.- dije valiente. Caminamos a la puerta que nos dirigía a el patio trasero. Era todo muy hermoso, habia una mesa central llena de comida y platos que se veían deliciosos, mi estómago rugió. Había olvidado desayunar.

Además estaba repleto de gente. Habían parejas de gente adulta con sus jóvenes hijos sentados en la mesa, otros conversando animadamente. Lucy jugaba con unas niñas y había una señora con un bebé sentada en el césped sobre una manta.

-¿Quién es ella?.- pregunte curiosa a Edward.

-Es la hermana de Esme, mi tía Claire. Es bastante joven. Se caso hace unos años y hace un año nació su primera hija.- dijo.

-Me gustaría conocerla luego.- dije mirándola como jugaba con su hija, le hacía mimos y cosquillas, y la bebé le sonreía.

-Te la presentaré más tarde.- me dijo. Nos acercábamos a la mesa central donde Esme estaba parada entregando un bol con lo que parecía ensalada a una persona cuando me divisó. Su cara fue de shock total y el bol cayó haciendo un estruendo contra el suelo. La ensalada saltó para todas partes. Todo el lugar se quedó en completo silencio. Mis nervios fueron aumentando y empecé a sentir un dolor en mi cabeza. Podía sentir todas las miradas en mi y en mi pequeño bulto. Edward apretó mi mano, pero lo sentí levemente ya que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia...

Sentía unas voces a mi alrededor. No entendía que decían pero hablaban. Reconocí la voz de Edward entre ellas. También había una mano en mi estómago, acariciándome.

-Edward, debiste decirnos antes.- decía una voz de mujer.

-A eso veníamos a dar la noticia, pero Alice invitó a toda esta gente, Bella se puso nerviosa y bueno.. cualquiera se asustaría con tu tremendo espectáculo, mamá.- dijo un poco irritado.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, no todos los días te enteras de que tu bebito será papá.- dijo tiernamente.- Espero que se despierte pronto.- dijo tocando mi frente.- ¿Y esos moretones que tiene?.- pregunto preocupada. Sentí que Edward bajaba mi polera.

-No preguntes.- dijo Edward tajante. El ambiente estaba un poquito tenso así que decidí intentar abrir los ojos. Levante mi brazo para frotarlos y traté de sentarme, Edward me ayudo. Lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Hey.- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- pregunto Carlisle desde un lado de la habitación.

-Si estoy mejor.- dije tranquila. Mi estómago rugió.- Solo que tengo un poco de hambre.- dije con mis mejillas rojas.

-Bueno, Bella. En parte son los síntomas normales de un embarazo pero el color en tu piel no es normal. ¿Como ha sido tu alimentación?.- me preguntó. Diablos, olvide que Carlisle es doctor.

-Ehm.. bueno últimamente ha mejorado, cuando supe que estaba embarazada también me desmaye.- dije sin mirar a Edward que no tenía idea de esto.- Y el doctor en Londres me dijo que se debía a que no me alimentaba correctamente. Hoy no desayune.. más los nervios que tenía.. creo que colapse.- dije levantando mis hombros.

-Cariño, siento haberte asustado.- me dijo Esme.- No era mi intención, solo estaba un poco en shock.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero quiero que sepas que toda la familia esta feliz con tu bebé. Nada sería más genial para mi que estar rodeada de nietos hermosos.- dijo con los ojos aguados. Yo estaba igual.

-Gracias.- dije limpiando la única lágrima que cayó de mis ojos.

-Bueno, los dejo con el doctor.- dijo refiriéndose a su marido.- Iré a prepararte algo para comer.- dijo tiernamente.

-Gracias.- dije nuevamente. Mire a Edward que tenía una mueca no muy feliz en su rostro.

-Creo que sabes la importancia ahora de lo que es alimentarte bien.- me dijo Carlisle.- No queremos que mi nieto tenga problemas, ¿cierto?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Carlisle.- le dije sincera.

-Edward.- le dijo dirigiéndose a él.- Los están esperando.- dijo apuntando hacía la puerta.

-Bajamos en un minuto.- dijo tranquilo. No era un buen indicio. Carlisle bajo y la habitación quedo en silencio. Me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve ida?.-

-Solo unos quince minutos.- dijo.

-Oh..- dije mirando hacía otra parte.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te desmayaste la última vez?.- preguntó.

- Tres horas.- dije lentamente.

-Bueno, no te diré nada, creo que tienes bastante claro que debes cuidarte por el bien de nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé.- dije con mirada culpable. Edward se paró y tomo mi mano.

-¿Estas preparada para salir?.- me pregunto ahora con una sonrisa.

-Si.- dije perdiendo un poco los nervios. Sabía que sus padres estaban felices, lo peor había pasado.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos por la puerta trasera nuevamente. Esta vez toda la gente se quedo mirándome y sentí un poco de nervios. Edward apretó mi mano y empezamos el recorrido para saludarlos a todos.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a Carmen y Eleazar, son antiguos amigos de la familia.- me dijo con una sonrisa. La mujer se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo. Era menudita y con aires españoles. Ambos castaños y muy hermosos.

-Felicidades por su bebé.- nos dijo a ambos.- Nunca hubiéramos imaginado a Edward sentar cabeza.- dijieron divertidos.

-Gracias, es un gusto también.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Espero que todo este bien.- pregunto el hombre.

-Todo está en perfectas condiciones.- dijo Edward.

-Muy bien.- dijo relajado.

-Permiso.- dijimos para poder seguir con nuestro recorrido.

-Estos son los hermanos de Carlisle, Aro, Marco y Cayo.- dijo nombrándolos a cada uno.- Ella es mi novia Bella.- Eran hombres con edad media, todos tenían cabello de diferentes tonos y el único que se parecía a Carlisle era Marco. Pero Edward tenía muchos rasgos de Aro. Vestían informales y tenían copas en sus manos.

-Felicidades por su primogénito.- dijo Aro.

-Un gusto.- dijo Marco.

-Era hora que Eddie tuviera una novia.- dijo divertido Cayo. Todos rieron.

-Esperaba a la indicada.- dijo tiernamente.- Permiso.- dijo.

-Fue un gusto.- dije rápidamente ya que Edward me llevaba con otro grupo de gente. Eran tres jóvenes.

-Irina y su hermana Kate con su esposo Garrett, ellas son hijas de Cayo y mis primas.- dijo nombrándolos a cada uno. La primera era muy rubia a diferencia de su hermana que era más castaña. Eran altas y esbeltas, llevaban jeans, muy casuales. Como toda la familia Cullen eran hermosas, por supuesto. El novio era guapo también, pero no tanto como Edward. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos claros.

-Es un gusto.- dije.

-El gusto es nuestro.- dijeron todos.

-Felicidades por el bebé.- dijo Kate.- ¿Puedo ver?.- pregunto haciendo referencia a mi panza.

-No esta muy crecidita, pero bueno.- dije levantando mi polera un poco. Ella posiciono su mano cerca de mi ombligo.- Es asombroso.- dijo con los ojos aguados. Quedé un poco confundida con eso.

-Lo siento, es que con este tema me pongo un poco tonta.- dijo limpiándose con su manga.

-Hemos estado tratando de tener hijos hace ya casi un año y medio... y nada pasa.- dijo su esposo.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Han tratado ver a un médico especialista?.- pregunté.

-Lo hemos intentado todo.- dijo Kate.- Creo que la opción que nos queda es adoptar.- dijo con un sonrisa triste.

-Eso sería bonito.- dije tratando de alegrarla. Me caía bien esta chica. Edward me miraba tiernamente como congeniaba con sus familiares.

-Bueno volveré pronto.- dije mientras con Edward nos dirigíamos a saludar a mucha más gente. Habían tíos, amigos, entre otros. Hasta que llegamos a la señora con el bebé. La tía de Edward.

-Hola tía.- dijo Edward divertidamente. Tenía a su hijo en brazos.

-No me digas tía, me haces sentir vieja.- dijo riéndose también. Era una mujer muy bella, se veía que era joven, como de unos treinta y tantos..

-Claire, ella es Bella, mi novia.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto en conocerte Bella. Te daría un abrazo pero este pequeño diablillo se quedó dormido y no puedo estirarme siquiera.- dijo divertida.

-También es un gusto.- dije.- Y ¿Como se llama?.- pregunte viendo al hermoso bebé dormir plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Benjamín.- dijo.- Igual que su padre.- dijo con voz melancólica.- El estaría encantado de conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Admiraba mucho a Edward.- dijo. Lo mire y también tenía una mirada triste. Quedamos un poco en silencio- ¿No preguntarás que paso?.- me dijo.

-No quiero ser grosera.- dije disculpándome.

-Oh, no. Verás, con mi esposo nos conocimos muy jóvenes y contra toda regla nos casamos al terminar el instituto. El siempre tuvo el sueño de ser soldado y se unió al ejército. En una de sus vacaciones hace ya casi dos años.. vino a casa y de aburridos tuvimos sexo como conejos.- dijo divertida con voz de añoranza. Me ruboricé cuando dijo eso, mire a Edward que también tenía mirada avegonzada.- Luego me enteré de que quedé embarazada y había decidido irle a contar yo misma a su escuela. Cuando llegué me dijeron que se había ido en una campaña a África por dos meses. Pero solo tuve que esperar uno cuando recibí una visita inesperada de unos tenientes con una carta para mi. En ese momento tenía apenas dos meses de embarazo. Y bueno imaginarás que paso después.

-Lo siento.- le dije sincera. Quede abatida con la historia y mis ojos estaban aguados. Las hormonas y sus efectos, pensé para mi.

-No lo sientas, pasó hace mucho tiempo y me trajo el regalo más hermoso de la vida.- dijo meciendo al bebé en sus brazos. La mire tiernamente, mis brazos fueron inconscientes a mi panza.- Cambiemos a un tema más alegre. ¿Cuantos meses tienes?.- me pregunto.

-Apunto de cumplir tres meses.- dije emocionada.

-Que bien Bella, pero me asuste un poco cuando te desmayaste.- dijo preocupada.- No creo que tus nervios sean para tanto.- dijo divertida.

-No, es que no he estado alimentándome muy bien últimamente.- dije con una mueca.

-Tendrás que cambiar ese habito, por el bien de tu hijo.- me dijo, yo solo asentí.- Bueno Bella fue un placer conocerte..ahora tengo que mudar a este dormilón.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Se alejo hacia la casa. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a la mesa para poder almorzar.

-Tenemos que agradecerle a Esme, la comida esta genial.- dije feliz, estaba muerta de hambre.

-Lo haremos Bella, pero primero mastica y no te ahogues.- dijo divertido. No pude ver a Emmett y a Rose en ninguna parte.

-¿Donde están Emmett y Rose?.- pregunte mirando para todas partes.

-Emmett tenía una comida en Nueva York con sus jefes, llegaran mañana si no me equivoco.- dijo.

-Ah.- dije simplemente. Estaba cansada de tener que hablar, pero quería seguir compartiendo con sus familiares. Era muy divertido ver a los hombres jugar a la pelota. Carlisle y sus hermanos, Edward, Jasper, Garrett y Eleazar, todos jugaban bien. Y nosotras, las mujeres, éramos las barras de cada respectiva pareja.

-Vamos, querido.- gritaba emocionada Esme.

-Esto es muy divertido.- le dije a Alice.

-Lo es.- dijo riéndose ya que Jasper le hizo una zancadilla a Carlisle, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo. La cara de Jasper era un poema y todos rieron de su expresión.

-Vamos Jasper.- grite para darle ánimos.

El juego termino y ya estaba oscureciendo, la mayoría de la gente se retiro y Esme me obligó a cenar junto con Lucy.

-Tienes que estar bien alimentada para que nuestro nieto sea tan fuerte como es Lucy.- dijo sonriente.

-¿Quién tiene que estar bien alimentada?.- pregunto Lucy con su boquita llena de fideos.

-Tu primo.- dijo Esme sirviendo mi plato. La ayude.- Ten cariño.- puso un gran plato de pasta enfrente de mi.- Come lo que puedas.- me dijo tiernamente.

-¿Que primo?.- pregunto confundida.

-El que nace en la pancita de Bella.- dijo cariñosamente.

-¿Se lo comió?.- pregunto con una expresión asustada. Reímos de su cara.

-No, amor, el bebé esta creciendo ahí dentro y en unos meses más saldrá para jugar contigo.- dije dulcemente a Lucy, quién cambió su expresión de miedo a una de entendimiento.

-Ah, claro. Mi papi me enseño como nacen los bebes.- dijo meneando sus cejas.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunte intrigada.- ¿Como nacen Lucy?.- le pregunte curiosa.

-Me dijo que la mami quiere mucho a el papi y los dos deciden poner una semillita en un repollo. El cual luego de nueve meses crece tanto pero tanto...- dijo de forma exagerada con sus manos.- que revienta y el bebé sale disparado.- dijo con voz sabia. Con Esme aguantábamos la risa, pero era difícil contenerse. Ese Emmett y las tonteras que le dice a su pequeña.

Edward había estado ayudando a los chicos a ordenar las cosas del almuerzo y cuando termine de cenar, él se desocupo y me fue a buscar.

-¿Has terminado la cena?.- me pregunto.

-Sip.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Señorita Swan, me gustaría invitarla a salir esta noche, ¿me concedería el honor de su presencia?.- me preguntó como todo un caballero.

-Por supuesto caballero.- le dije con una pequeña reverencia. Subimos a nuestra habitación y empecé a arreglarme rápidamente. Vestí unos pantalones muy casuales pero chics y una blusa con ondas color violeta. Me maquille ligeramente y me hice una coleta desarreglada.

-Estoy lista.- dije bajando las escaleras. Estaba toda la familia ahí. Silbaron y por supuesto me sonrojé al instante.

-Te ves muy hermosa, amor.- me dijo besando mi frente.

-Tu también.- le respondí. Él vestía unos jeans negros ajustados con una camisa blanca con los botones desabrochados sensualmente. Nos despedimos de todos y salimos a tomar el auto.- ¿Donde iremos?.- pregunte ansiosa.

-Pensaba que fuéramos al cine primero.- me dijo entusiasmado.- Y luego a tomar algo por ahí, quizás Alice y Jasper nos encuentren más tarde.- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Me parece genial.- dije feliz. Llegamos al conocido cine local y entramos a la primera función disponible. La película ya había empezado y nos sentamos en la última fila. De todas formas había solo unas parejas sentadas mucho más adelante de nosotros. Dirigí toda mi atención a la película. Cuando ya llevábamos más de media hora viéndola sentí la mano de Edward en mi muslo. Lo mire con ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Que haces?.- pregunte inocentemente.

-Estoy aburrido.- dijo con un puchero.

-Claro, para eso me tienes a mi ¿cierto?.- pregunte enojada. No tendré sexo con el porque está aburrido.

-Me refiero a que la película me aburre.- dijo acariciando mis piernas.- Hay cosas más interesantes que podríamos probar.

-Yo estoy entretenidísima.- dije con una sonrisa irónica. Dirigí mi vista directo a la pantalla. Acercó su cara y empezó a besar mi cuello disimuladamente. Tiré de el hacía atrás y empecé a gemir contenidamente.- Edward..- dije lentamente.-..basta ya..- dije terminando con un sonoro gemido. Besaba mi cuello ferozmente.

-No creo que sea eso lo que quieres.- me dijo seductoramente.

-Edward... no se si estoy de humor.- dije separándolo un poco.

-Vamos Bella, siento haberte dicho que estaba aburrido, no me refería a ti.- dijo haciendo un tiernísimo pucherito. Este hombre tiene suerte de que lo ame, si no, no cedería tan fácilmente. Me acerqué para besarlo y mordí su labio inferior tirándolo.

-Creo que tendré que castigarte nuevamente.- dije aguantando un gemido.

-Ya lo creo.- dijo Edward empezando a desabrochar mi pantalón. Al mismo tiempo desabroché el suyo y empecé a acariciar su miembro.

-Oh, Bella.- dijo gimiendo. Como pudo metió sus manos en mis bragas y empezó a bombear.

-Dios, Edward...- estaba mordiendo mis labios para aguantar el gemido. De seguro lo escucharían hasta los guardias de seguridad.

-Ven Bella ponte a horcajadas sobre mi.- dijo entrecortadamente. Hice lo que me pidió y me senté sobre él. Moví su miembro a mi centro y el vaivén empezó muy lentamente. Trate de moverme lo más disimulado que pude. Aguante todos los gemidos en su cuello, el cual de segura tenía más de un mordiscón y chupetón mío.

Edward agregó sus magníficos dedos a nuestra unión para apresurar el perfecto orgasmo que se avecinaba.

-Oh, Bella..- Con suerte podíamos hablar, luego de unas estocadas más llegamos al perfecto orgasmo juntos. Me paré de su regazo y alise mi ropa. Al rato la película termino y cuando íbamos saliendo las parejas que estaban en la sala nos quedaron mirando.

-Eso fue incómodo.- dije con las mejillas bañadas en rojo.

-Lo fue.- concordó conmigo. Y al segundo rompimos en risas. Las carcajadas no pararon incluso hasta cuando llegamos al auto.

-Eso fue lo más divertido que he echo.- dije tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-Ahora iremos a encontrarnos con Alice en un bar cerca de aquí.- dijo mientras abría mi puerta del auto y me ayudaba a entrar.

Llegamos al bar rápidamente y le dimos el nombre de Alice al gorila para poder entrar. Los divisamos rápidamente en una mesa cerca de la pista. El ambiente del Pub estaba cargado de tabaco y olía fuertemente a sudor.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Alice alegremente.- ¿Listos para bailar?.- preguntó.

-Yo paso.- dije rápidamente.- El olor de aquí me tiene un poco mareada y necesito beber agua.- dije tratando de ver a algún camarero acercarse.

-¿Estas bien?, estás bastante roja.- dijo Jasper. Y mis mejillas se tiñeron más rojas aún.- Bueno, creo que no quiero saber porque.- dijo divertido.

-¿Donde está Edward?.- pregunte.

-Fue por las bebidas.- me respondió Alice. Llegó al rato y los chicos bebieron unas cervezas y Alice un margarita.

-Para la hermosa embarazada una botella con agua mineral.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Wii.. más diversión para mi.- ironice en broma. Al rato Alice y Jasper fueron a bailar y Edward se quedó conmigo.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir?.- me pregunto como por décima vez.

-Estoy bien cariño, gracias.- le dije acercandome para darle un corto piquito.

-Esperame un poco, iré al baño.- me dijo parandose. Lo vi alejarse y pensé en lo afortunada que era al tener a ese hombre en mi vida. Mire a mi alrededor y encontre una cara conocida acercándose.

-¿Bella?.- preguntó.- ¿Bella Swan?, soy Steve.- dijo sonriendo. Oh, Steve, mi compañero de trabajo.

-Hola Steve.- dije un poco cohibida, traté de disimular un poco mi pequeño bultito.

-¿Como te trató Londres, eh?.- dijo sentandose en la silla a mi lado.

-Muy bien, he encontrado amigos maravillosos y me ha ido bien en los últimos examenes.- dije feliz.

-Que bueno.. las oficinas ya no son lo mismo sin ti.- dijo.- Y ¿vienes acompañada?.- me preguntó.

-Si, unos amigos bailan y mi novio acaba de ir al baño.- le dije.- ¿Que hay de ti?.- pregunte curiosa.

-Vine con un amigo, pero me dejó por una chica que encontró.- dijo riendose.- Esperaba que nos pudieramos juntar algún día de estos...- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa. En eso Edward apareció por detrás de él. Estaba serio.

-¿No me presentarás a tu amigo?.- me preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-Es Steve.- dije tranquila.- Un compañero de trabajo. Fue quién me hablo sobre los postgrados.- al mencionar eso la cara de Edward cambió.

-Vaya, tu hiciste que mi chica se fuera de mi lado.- dijo en tono de broma, pero pude captar el tono ironico y retador en su comentario.

-Bueno, como sabrás, Bella será una excelente escritora, necesitaba ese postgrado.- dijo con voz orgullosa, sin captar el desprecio en la voz de Edward.

-Claro que lo sé.- dijo.- Bella es excelente en todo.- dijo posando su mano en mi estómago y acariciandolo. Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron.

-Oh, no sabía que iban tan enserio.- dijo confundido.

-Bueno, como sabrás...- dijo repitiendo sus palabras.- ...ella no podrá salir contigo, nunca.- tomó mi mano y me hizo pararme.- Es tarde y Bella necesita descansar.- dijo. Pude notar la voz posesiva en él.

-Adiós, Steve.- dije con una sonrisa apenada. Edward me arrastró directo al auto. Camine rápidamente a la puerta del copiloto y ni siquiera dejé que me abriera la puerta.

-¿Que pasa ahora?.- me preguntó al ver mi cara de enojo.

-Llevame a tu casa, Edward. Estoy cansada.- No dijo nada, solo encendió el auto y nos fuimos todo el rato en silencio. Durante el recorrido senti como Edward quería darme la mano, pero fui fuerte y la alejé.

Odiaba cuando se ponía celoso y molesto. En verdad no estaba de humor para enojarme y ponerme a peliar. Prefería que se calmaran las cosas y que hablaramos por la mañana. El pobre Steve no tenía nada que ver, pero sentí un poco de miedo cuando supo que estaba embarazada, ahora toda la compañia sabrá y nada les impide despedirme. Salí del auto al llegar y no lo esperé. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta central, Edward tiró de mi mano.

-¿Qué?.- le dije impetuosa.

-¿Vamos a estar así toda la noche?.- me preguntó con una expresión triste.

-No lo se.- dije ablandandome al ver su mirada. No soportaba su puchero de corderito.

-Deberias decir "Oh Edward, siento estar enojada todo el tiempo".- dijo divertido imitando horriblemente mi voz. Pero para mi no fue gracioso en absoluto.

-¿Que estoy enojada todo el tiempo?.- explote.- Tu eres el que fue grosero con Steve, ni siquiera nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper.- dije muy enojada.

-No fui grosero con él, el estaba coqueteando con Mi mujer embarazada, eso es ilegal.- dijo enojandose también.- Nose porque lo defiendes tanto.- dijo. Genial, el celoso salió a la superficie.

-Para ya, no se de que estas hablando.- dije molesta. El enojo se había ido, pero hería mis sentimientos que desconfiara de mi tan rápido.-

-Si quieres puedo volver y dejarte con él, parece que te diviertes más con él que con el estupido de mi.- dijo entrando a la casa.

-No puedo creer que digas eso.- dije al borde de las lágrimas. Eso lo detuvo de entrar completamente. Vió que empecé a llorar y su expresión cambió completamente.

-Amor, por favor no llores, no quise decir eso.- dijo tratando de abrazarme.

-Déjame, Edward. Odio que desconfies de mi, ¿Hice algo para que pienses eso?.- dije con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

-No, cariño. Lo siento, no estoy pensando, solo que soy un idiota irremediable.- dijo tocando mis mejillas.

-No quiero que digas algo así jamás.- dije seria.- Jamás.- Hasta ahora no había sentido la fría brisa que había afuera. Temblé.

-Vamos, cariño, te resfriarás.- me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y entramos rápidamente a la casa. Subimos la escalera y Edward tomó mi mano tiernamente. Entramos en la antigua habitación de él y pase al baño a cambiarme al pijama. Estaba en eso cuando Edward tocó la puerta.

-Pasa.- grite despacio. La puerta se abrió y Edward ya estaba en el suyo.

-¿Porque te cambias en el baño?.- me pregunto confundido.

-Ehm, porque pensé que sería más cómodo.- dije extrañada de su pregunta. La verdad no me sentía muy segura de que me viera desnuda luego de una discusión como la que tuvimos.

-Por favor.- dijo abrazandome.- No te enojes conmigo.- me dijo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Caí rendida ante su tierno hablar.

-No estoy enojada.- dije honestamente.- Estoy cansada, vamos a la cama.- dije dandole un beso en la frente y caminando hacia la cama. Me metí en mi lado y Edward en el suyo. Senti sus pies acariciando los míos. Esta noche no quería llegar a cosas más íntimas. Giré mi cuerpo hacia él y lo abraze.

-Buenas noches, amor.- dije.

-Buenas noches.- me respondió besando mi frente.- Buenas noches, bebé.- le dijo a nuestro hijo tocando mi panza. Sonreí.- Te amo.- me dijo inocentemente.

-Yo también.- dije feliz por que la situación se arregló. Mañana sería un nuevo día y esperaba que las cosas mejoraran.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste el cap! es más largo de lo normal! actualizare pronto. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias! Besos Cami.<strong>


	18. Descubrimientos Inesperados

****Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Descubrimientos inesperados<strong>

Desperté cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta. Edward estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado, así que asumí que yo me levantaría a abrir. Me dirigí con paso lento y al otro lado de la puerta me encontré con una duendecita con ojos castaños mirándome inocentemente.

-Hola Alice.- dije perezosamente.- Edward sigue dormido.- le dije señalándolo con mi dedo.

-No vengo por él, vengo a raptarte a ti.- dijo con voz maliciosa. Mi cara demostraba cuan asustada estaba. Alice con planes no podría ser algo bueno.- Rosalie está en casa y con Esme decidimos ir al centro comercial a ver cosas de bebés.- dijo con mirada esperanzada.

-Alice, la verdad, creo que todavía es muy pronto para ese tipo de cosas.- dije tratando de zafarme del asunto.

-Verás, no eres la única embarazada aquí.- me dijo inteligentemente.- Así que puedes acompañarnos de todas formas. Pasaras tiempo con tu pronto suegra y cuñadas, será lo mejor.- dijo ilusionada. Se veía realmente interesada de que las acompañara, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que de todas formas volvería no con menos de diez bolsas.

-Bien, Alice. Pero no seas exagerada con las compras.- le advertí.

-Genial, te veo en una hora abajo.- me dijo dando saltitos. Cerré la puerta y al darme vuelta un dios griego me miraba intensamente.

-Hola.- le dije tímidamente. Me sonrió dulcemente y palpó el lugar junto a él en la cama. Me acosté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Espero que me hayas perdonado.- dijo besando mi hombro.

-Sabes que estas perdonado.- le dije tiernamente.

-En verdad te amo, Bella. Quiero que lo tengas claro y amo a nuestro hijo.- dijo románticamente pero serio, tocando mi pancita y besándome dulcemente.- Si soy así de celoso y posesivo es porque no quiero perderte.- dijo tierno.

-Lo sé.- le dije con una sonrisa.- Yo también te amo mucho y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo.- Lo besé y pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Edward me apretó contra él y profundizó el beso. Sonreí contra sus labios.

-Alice me esta esperando.- le advertí.

-De seguro puede esperar.- continuó besándome, pero no llegamos más allá de eso. No necesitabamos tener relaciones para demostrar nuestro amor, sin embargo...

-Bueno.- dije separandome de él.- Puede que casualmente nos encontremos en la noche aquí en tu pieza.- dije tocando su pecho y bajando lentamente.- No habrá nadie que nos moleste.- le dije seductoramente.

-Me gusta la idea.- me dijo acercandose para besarme. Lo detuve.

-No no, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche.- dije dándole un apretón a su miembro y dirgiendome a la ducha. Sonreí, me gusta tener el control.

Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí muy informal, ya que estaría horas y horas pasando de tienda en tienda, probador en probador y mis pobres pies pagarían el precio. Edward seguía acostado, el muy flojo.

-Bueno amor, me voy antes de que Alice me venga a gritar.- dije divertida. Besé su frente y él me agarró de las manos.

-Quédate conmigo.- me dijo perezosamente.- Podemos adelantar los planes de la noche.- dijo sugestivamente.

-No señor, primero tu hermana me mataría y segundo la espera lo hace más divertido.- dije con una sonrisa.- Te amo.- le dije saliendo por la puerta. Me grito un tu igual y salí definitivamente de la pieza. Alice estaba esperándome en el living junto con Rose.

-¿Y Esme?.- pregunte.

-Esta terminando de vestirse y viene.

-Ah.- dije. Me senté junto con Rose en el sillón y le pregunte en voz baja.- ¿No será tan terrible, cierto?.- pregunte con temor en la voz.

-Es Alice, solo siguele la corriente.- me dijo quitandole importancia. Rose tenía la pancita más grande que había visto. Estaba impresionada, esperaba que la mía fuera menos llamativa. En eso Esme bajo y nos fuimos al porsche de Alice.

-Esto será tan entretenido, Bella. Tu necesitas ropa de maternidad. Apuesto toda mi colección gucci a que no tienes ni siquiera un solo pantalón para embarazadas.- dijo sabiamente. Pero estaba en la razón, soy primeriza en estas cosas, no tengo idea de lo que necesito.- Además de que Rose necesita un lindo pijama para cuando nazca el niñito consentido de papá.- dijo divertida. ¿Porque necesitaría un pijama lindo, si solo el doctor lo verá?, ni que quiero impresionarlo, pensé con burla.

-¿Supongo, cariño, que no estás lista todavía para comprar la ropita del bebé y todos los biberones o el coche...- siguió con una larga lista.- ...y todo lo necesario?.- me pregunto Esme amorosa.

-Bueno, pensaba comprar algunas cosas más adelante, junto con Edward.- dije pensativa.

-Bien, aunque los hombres, sobre todo primerizos, no tienen idea de lo que se refiere a bebés y terminan aburriéndose.- dijo Rose.- Emmett me acompaño una vez a hacer unas compras y terminamos pelando porque no nos decidíamos que coche llevaríamos.- me dijo acordándose.

-Espero que con Edward no pase eso.- dije divertida. Llegamos después de un rato al centro comercial y Alice tenía casi todo el recorrido hecho. Pasaríamos primero a ver ropa de maternidad y luego unas cuantas cosas que Rose necesitaba. Aproveche de ver para tener una idea de lo que quería comprar más adelante.

La pesada de mi cuñada me obligo a comprar casi diez poleras anchas para cuando mi estómago creciera, cerca de cinco pantalones ajustables a la panza. Unos vestidos muy hermosos para embarazadas y Rose me compro un delantal que decía bebé en el camino. No estuvo tan terrible como pensé. Terminamos como a las 3 de la tarde y decidimos ir a alimentarme mayoritariamente al patio de comidas. Las chicas se reían de mi y mis antojos. Pasábamos por tiendas de chocolates o malteadas y mi estómago rugía, así que por obligación tenía que comprarme uno. Almorzamos unas hamburguesas que me devoré en un instante.

-Vaya.- dijo impresionada Alice.- El tema de tu alimentación ya está completamente solucionado.- se rió de mi.

-Eso es bueno, no queremos que el pequeño nazca con ciertos problemas.- dijo Esme.

-Créanme, que si no fuera por estas hormonas, no comería ni la mitad de todo esto.- dije señalando mi bandeja llena de envoltorios. Nos dieron las 4 de la tarde y decidimos volver. El porsche iba lleno de una cantidad inimaginable de bolsas, lo que es Rose y yo íbamos tomando un jugo natural en el asiento trasero. Llegamos a la casa y los chicos no estaban, había una nota diciendo que se habían ido de pesca por el día.

-De seguro llegarán con incluso más hambre que la de Bella.- dijo en broma Alice. Puse un divertido puchero.

-Creo que basta con las bromas hacía mi alimentación, por favor.- dije.

-Empezaré a hacerles la cena a los chicos.- dijo Esme dirigiéndose a la cocina. Rose se fue a su habitación alegando que le dolían los pies, Alice tenía no se que cosa que hacer. Seguí a Esme a la cocina para ayudarla y aprovechar de pasar tiempo suegra-nuera.

-Oh, cariño, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer, puedo hacer esto sola.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-La verdad no tengo nada que hacer.- le dije sincera.- Quiero ayudar.- dije.

-Lo que podrías hacer, que de seguro le alegrará el corazón o más bien el estómago...- dijo divertida.- ...a Emmett es tu exquisito postre de la otra vez.-

-¿El tiramissu?.- pregunte.- Estaría encantada.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, tengo algunos ingredientes en el refrigerador y otros en la alacena. Puedes empezar cuando gustes.- me dijo palmeando mi hombro.- Yo haré algunas ensaladas y un pedazo de carne para los machos del hogar.- dijo divertida.

Empecé a sacar los ingredientes y Esme me pasó la bandeja para servir el postre. Mientras cocinaba tuvimos una conversación bastante amena y entretenida, me contó sobre la infancia de Edward y de donde salió su gusto por la música.

-Bueno, mi padre era también un aficionado, William Platt.- dijo con aires melancólicos.- Apreciaba mucho a Edward y siempre le incentivo el camino de las artes. Le regaló su primera guitarra y cuando cumplió los quince le pagó las clases de piano. Mi padre era un gran hombre, siempre vivía de la aventura y solo le importaba vivir al límite sin preocuparse de su salud. Hasta que en uno de sus viajes, su anciano cuerpo colapso. Edward apenas tenía diecisiete años, fue un momento muy duro en su vida. Bueno, para todos, pero especialmente para él, tenían un lazo indescriptible, como una conexión. Edward juró nunca más volver a tocar música en su vida. Pero su amor a ella era más fuerte y cuando su dolor pasó y supero la tragedia, volvió a tocar y con mucha más intensidad que nunca.

-Si.- la interrumpí.- Cuando lo escuché por primera vez en el bar, era impresionante la pasión en su voz. Tan intenso y lleno de misterio.

-El cariño y preocupación que mi padre tenía hacía Edward lo ayudó siempre querer ser una buena persona para mantenerlo orgulloso. Créeme que si estuviera vivo estaría más que orgulloso de él.- dijo con los ojos aguados.

-Lo sé. Edward es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.- dije con todo el amor que tenía hacía él.- Soy muy afortunada de haberlo encontrado.-

-Yo creo que el hombre más afortunado soy yo.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, la reconocí inmediatamente. Di la vuelta y sus brazos me esperaban abiertos, lo abracé calurosamente y la emoción del momento hizo que empezara a llorar como una bebita.

-Amor, ¿Porque lloras?.- me decía tocando mis mojadas mejillas.

-No lo se.- dije sollozando.- Es que soy muy feliz y creo que las hormonas hacen de las suyas conmigo.- riendo pero con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Hay, cariño, que voy a hacer contigo.- dije divertido.

-Amarme.- dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Hasta que me muera.- me dijo devolviendome el apretado abrazo.

-Lamento interrumpir la corriente de amor.- dijo entrando Emmett en la cocina, me di cuenta de que Esme ya no estaba, de seguro quiso darnos más privacidad.- Pero los pescadores nos estamos matando de hambre.- dijo levantando las ollas.

-Emmett, espera un poco que serviremos enseguida.- dije limpiando con mi manga mis secas lágrimas y empezando a sacar los platos para servir.- Porfavor avisenle a los demás que está listo.- dije sorbiendo mi nariz. Edward salió a avisar sin antes dejar un beso en mi frente.

-Oh, Bella, tu quieres matarme.- dijo cuando se dió cuenta de la bandeja del postre. Metió el dedo en la crema y se la llevó a los labios, pegó un gritito.

-Vamos, Emmett, pareces una niñita.- dijo Jasper entrando en la cocina.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- me pregunto.

-Lleva estos platos y yo llevaré las ensaladas.- le dije. En el comedor ya estaban todos sentados y Jasper me ayudaba. La cena pasó sin contratiempos y la charla estuvo muy divertida.

-Entonces, chicos. ¿Se irán a Forks este jueves?.- nos preguntó Carlisle.

-Ese es el plan.- dijo Edward.- Estaremos hasta el sábado y luego iremos directo a Phoenix.

-¿Van de sorpresa o tu padre los espera?.- me pregunto.

-Vamos de sorpresa.- dije un poco apenada.

-Asumo que tus padres tampoco saben sobre el bebé.- dijo pensativo.

-No lo saben. Pero esperemos que lo tomen de la misma manera que ustedes.- dijo Edward optimista. Yo lo mire con una sonrisa triste, dudaba de que Charlie lo tomara bien, pero cedería o al menos eso pensaba, Renée era otra cosa, ella me mataría.

La cena termino de buena forma y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza a mis padres. Los chicos se quedaron limpiando y yo como zombie subí a mi cuarto a descansar un poco. Lavé mi cara en el baño y me sente en el vater a pensar. Tendría que ser directa y concisa con lo que les dijera, Charlie estará decepcionado por no haber estado casada, pero se que en el fondo estará feliz con ser abuelo, eso nos podrá acercar más como familia. Renée simplemente estallaría la tercera guerra mundial, por mucho cariño que me tuviese, no entendería nunca mi situación, esperaba que lo hiciera, pero era difícil. Al rato sentí que golpeaban la puerta del baño.

-Bella, amor, ¿estas ahí?.- me pregunto preocupado.

-Si, salgo en un minuto.- dije. Volví a mojarme la cara y me mire al espejo. Tenía cara cansada y unas pequeñas ojeras, pero hoy era una noche para mi novio. Salí y lo vi tendido en la cama viendo televisión. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta con llave y me acosté a su lado. Veía un programa sobre deportes y yo empecé a besar su cuello.

-Lo prometido es deuda.- le dije contra su oído mordiendo su oreja seductoramente. Senti como apagó la televisión y dirigió su completa atención hacia mi. Empezamos a besarnos y como siempre las cosas se calentaron rápidamente. La ropa que solo estorbaba se fue fuera en segundos y Edward besó mi cuello, bajo por mi clavicula, por mis senos sobre el sostén, los devoró completamente. Siguió por mi panza, haciendome cosquillas en el proceso. Con sus dientes mordió el elastico de mi braga y los bajo por mis piernas seductoramente. Las tiro a alguna parte y sus labios se posaron en mi parte más íntima. Al sentirlo mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente, los gemidos aumentaron y lo agarré de su cabellera fuertemente. Mis ojos rodaban por mi cara y mi respiración estaba muy agitada. Edward mordía sin piedad mi íntimidad y succionaba mi punto débil. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al climax Edward acercó su cuerpo y me penetró sin cuidado alguno. Mis senos saltaban incansablemente y me sostenía de la cama. Haciendo circulos sobre él se sentía incluso más profundo.

-Oh, Edward, dios.- dije entrecortadamente.- Más..fuerte..- dije entre gemidos cuando sentí el usual nudo en mi estómago.

-Be..lla...- dijo cayendo sobre mi. Estaba totalmente agitada y cansada.

-Fue asombroso.- dije extasiada.

-Si que lo fue.- concordó conmigo. Me acercó a su cuerpo y nos tapó con las sabanas.- Estas cansada, duermete que mañana nos levantaremos temprano para comprar los tickets de avión a Forks.- dijo, beso mi frente.- No quiero que estes apenada por lo que tus padres puedan pensar, no los conosco, pero para cualquier padre debe ser el mayor regalo un nieto.- me dijo sobando mi panza.

-Se que lo es, pero yo no estoy casada.- dije ya un poco exasperada.- Eso es lo que lo decepcionará, pensará que soy una cualquiera que queda embarazada de una vez.- dije enojada.

-No te permito que pienses eso.- me dijo ahora él enojado.- Nuestro hijo no es una decepción.- dijo seguro.

-Edward, por dios, yo no pienso eso, amo a mi hijo al igual que tu. No vuelvas a decir eso.- dije molesta.- Solo que soy yo la que no quiero decepcionar a mi padre.

-No lo harás, confía en mi.- dijo besando nuevamente mi frente.- Ahora duerme porfavor y trata de no exaltarte más.- me dijo. Me acurruqué junto a él y me dormí sintiendo suaves caricias en mi pancita...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en casa de Charlie y por casualidad Renée estaba también. Me dejaron entrar a la vieja casa que teníamos en Forks, seguía igual que siempre. Pero me sentía sola en la casa, ya no lo veía como mi hogar.

-No puedo permitir que mi única hija este esperando a un bastardo.- decía Charlie. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que habían lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Papá, yo...- traté de explicarme.- Edward de verdad quiere estar conmigo, que vivamos junto a nuestro hijo.- dije llorando.

-Si, eso lo puedo ver Isabella, porque ¿donde está él ahora?.- me preguntó exaltado. Mire para todas partes y no lo veía.

-¿Edward?.- pregunte al aire. Mi corazón dolía.

-Eres una decepción Isabella, te dije millones de veces que esperaras a terminar tu carrera y cuando madurarás recién podrías comprometerte.- me decía desilucionada Renée.- Pero no, tu siempre haces todo mal.- Lágrimas incontrolables caían por mis mejillas, en eso Edward apareció en la casa.

-No se como decirte esto Bella, pero creo no ser capaz de vivir así, no puedo mantener a un hijo.- dijo apenado.

-¿Qué?.- pregunte.- ¿Después de todo lo que me has dicho?.- dije exaltada.

-Yo te dije que nos casaramos, para hacer feliz a tu familia, eres tu la culpable de todo, eres tu.- me decía. Toda mi familia me lo repetía, mientras yo seguía llorando. Llevé mis manos a mi panza y sentí unas convulciones en mi cuerpo, sacudidas. Alguién me llamaba desde la oscuridad.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!.- gritaba sacudiéndome.- Bella amor, despierta.- Abrí mis ojos asustada y me tiré a los brazos de mi novio.

-Oh, Edward, fue horrible.- decía entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Shuu.- me acunaba él.- Ya paso, estoy contigo.- estuve llorando unos minutos más y termine hipando. Regulé mi respiración.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?.- me decía sobando mi panza.

-Espero no haber despertado a nadie.- dije evitando su pregunta. Todavía me atormentaba la mirada de Charlie. Por una parte sabía que él no actuaría así, pero haberlo sentido en una pesadilla fue horrible.

-No lo hiciste.- me dijo.- Al único que asustaste a muerte fue a mi.- dijo mirandome.- ¿Tenía que ver con tus padres, cierto?.- me pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.- Decías algo sobre mi, que nos haríamos cargo y sobre Charlie y Renée, que eras una decepción. Amor no quiero que pienses más.- me dijo tomando mis mejillas.- Si tus padres no son capaces de entender nuestra situación, entonces ellos no serán parte de las decisiones que tomemos.- dijo seguro.

-El problema es que yo estoy asustada por su reacción, Charlie puede que lo acepte con el tiempo, pero Renée será un poco más difícil.- dije pensativa.- Pero tienes razón, si no quieren formar parte de la familia de su nieto, problema suyo, estan fuera.- dije decidida. Edward me acurrucó junto a él y nos quedamos dormidos al instante, por suerte no volví a tener pesadillas, porque en realidad mis dudas se aclararon y Edward tiene razón, si no quieren aceptar mi realidad, entonces no formarán parte de ella, aunque me duela hacerlo.

Despertamos alrededor de las once de la mañana y no sentí a nadie a mi lado. De seguro estaba desayunando, me puse un chaleco y bajé al primer piso. Rose y Emmett desayunaban.

-Hola chicos.- los saludé.

-Hola Bells.- me dijo Emmett.

-¿Donde está Edward?.- pregunte.

-Salió a comprar los tickets con Esme.- dijo Rose.- Carlisle esta en el hospital de turno y Alice y Jazz fueron a no se donde.- dijo mientras mordía una tostada.

-Oh, ¿tienes idea de cuando vuelven?.- pregunte.

-Nopi.- dijo Emmett.- Salió temprano con Esme, dijo que quería dejarte dormir un poco.- me dijo con cara apenada Rose. Genial, de seguro escucharon mis gritos y el escándalo que provoqué.

-Siento si los desperté.- dije con vergüenza.- Solo estaba un poco..alterada.- dije.

-No te preocupes, aquí casi todos duermen como troncos.- dijo divertida.

-Bien, iré a tomar una ducha.- dije saliendo de la cocina.

-Isabella, vuelve aquí.- me dijo Rose.- Desayuna primero.- me ordeno.

-Pero quiero...- me cortó.

-Nada de peros, hay tostadas y el agua está hervida.- me dijo entregandome una taza. Tomé un desayuno muy abundante, de seguro mi estómago creció mucho más todavía por esas tostadas. Cuando Rose me dejó ir me fui a duchar tranquilamente. Lavé mi cabello con mi shampoo especial de fresas y me depile las piernas. Vestí muy informal y cómoda para estar en casa y ordene la habitación. También hice mis maletas para volver a casa y arreglarlas para Forks y Phoenix. Estas ciudades eran totalmente opuestas, llevaría ropa para verano y invierno, de seguro en Forks llovía a relampagos.

Como a eso de las una Edward llegó con Esme y empezamos a preparar el almuerzo, ayudé en lo que más pude y también estuve con Edward un rato. Tuvimos un almuerzo agradable con todos los integrantes de la familia y una conversación tranquila, el tema de mis padres nadie lo tocó.

-Espero que nos traigan algún recuerdo.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Ahí veremos.- dijo Edward.- Voy a buscar las cosas.- se dirigió al segundo piso por nuestras maletas.

Nos despedimos de todos y les recordé la invitación que les hize a un almuerzo en nuestra casa, uno de los días antes de que partiera a Londres nuevamente. Pase la mayoria del tiempo dormida en el auto y sosteníamos nuestras manos unidas.

-¿Pasaste un lindo día con tu madre?.- le pregunte. Estaba más curiosa de lo que podrían haber hablado.

-Si, la ayude con unas cosas y me aconsejó también.- dijo pensativo.

-Ah.- dije.- ¿Como con que ?.- pregunte más curiosa todavía.

-Amor, no seas metiche.- me dijo divertido.- Solo hablamos de todo y nada. Me dió consejos para la vida y sobre los planes que tengo.- dijo mirandome.

-¿Planes?.- dije confundida.- ¿Que planes?.-

-Algunas cosas que he pensado para el futuro. ¿Tu no has pensado en el futuro?.- me preguntó.

-Si, digo, tendremos un hijo, he pensado mucho en el futuro.- dije como si fuera obvio.

-¿Sabes lo que harás cuando termines tu postgrado?.- preguntó.

-Buscaré un trabajo rápido por el momento hasta que el bebé nazca. Luego de eso buscaré algo más serio, que tenga que ver con mis estudios.- dije.

-¿Hasta cuando estarás en casa con el bebé?, no quiero que mi hijo viva en la guardería.- me dijo.

-No lo sé.- dije.- Quiero estar con él, pero no quiero estar todo el día encerrada en la casa. Creo que estaré cesante por lo menos el primer año.- dije. La verdad quería pasar tiempo con él, pero no quiero estar sin hacer nada.

-Eso sería bueno, además Esme me dijo que cualquier cosa ella puede cuidarlo.- dijo sonriente.

-Estaba pensando que cuando termine el postgrado y vuelva tendré ocho meses de embarazo. Estaré muy inflada.- dije divertida.

-¿Cuando haremos las compras necesarias y todo eso?.- me preguntó.

-Vuevlo en agosto, así que tendría que ser en ese mes.

-¿No has pensado en que podríamos mudarnos a una casa?.- me preguntó pensativo.

-No la verdad.- dije.- ¿Te gustaría mudarte?.- le devolví la pregunta.

-No lo se, pero como viene el bebé en camino, necesita espacio y el departamento no tiene mucho que digamos.- dijo.

-Creo que podríamos primero ver las cosas del bebé que eso será arto dinero, más el hospital y todo eso.- dije pensando en la cantidad de dinero que gastaríamos en eso solamente, luego viene el colegio, doctor, universidad y para que seguir.- Cuando ya estemos estables y tranquilos en el hogar, veremos si nos mudamos.

-Está bien.- me dijo.- Pero no pienses mucho en dinero, sabes que tengo ahorrado de mis abuelos.- me dijo.

-No se si estaría bien gastarlo en cosas de bebés.- dije.- Podrías guardarlo mejor para más adelante, por si quieres abrir talleres de música o algo así.- dije recordando la conversación que tuve con Esme.

-Ah, verdad que mi madre te contó sobre mi abuelo.- dijo divertido.

-Bueno, si.- dije.- Creo que sabes que si estuviera hoy, estaría orgulloso de ti.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso lo dices porque me amas.- dijo divertido.

-No, cualquiera que te conoce sabe la gran persona que eres.- dije acercándome a besarlo.- No solo porque te amo.- le dije tiernamente posando mis labios en los suyos.

-Bueno yo también te amo y mi abuelo estaría más que orgulloso y envidioso de que tenga a una mujer como tu a mi lado.- dijo.

-Me alegra que volvieras a tocar. Porque si no, no te hubiera conocido.- dije recordando ese día en el club.

-Si, le agradezco todos los días por eso.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa sin contratiempos y ya eran las siete de la tarde, nuestro vuelo era a las ocho del día siguiente en el aeropuerto y todavía tenía que hacer las maletas. Estuvimos unas horas haciéndolas y Edward se ofreció a hacer la cena.

-Esta delicioso, Edward.- le dije dándole un piquito rápido.

-Gracias, amor.- me respondió. Lavamos los trastos y me fui a tomar una tranquilizante ducha. Llené la tina hasta menos del tope y empecé a desnudarme cuando sonó la puerta.

-¿Hay espacio para mi?.- me pregunto inocentemente con su sonrisa exquisita. ¿Como negarme a él?.

-Claro, amor.- le dije. Nos desnudamos y primero él se acostó en la tina y yo me puse sobre él. Era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos entráramos sin problema. El agua estaba caliente y refrescante para un cuerpo cansado. Mis músculos se relajaron al instante. Edward empezó a masajear mis hombros y yo solo me dejé llevar.

-Oh, Edward, lo haces muy bien.- dije con mi cuerpo totalmente relajado. Me pregunto, ¿Que cosas hará mal este chico?.- Enserio, ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?.- le pregunte divertida.

-No se cambiar pañales.- dijo divertido.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte extrañada.- ¿Nunca ayudaste a Rose con Lucy?.-

-No la verdad, era joven cuando Lucy nació.-

-Tendré que enseñarte cuando nazca el varón de Rose.- dije imaginándome como debe ser Edward cambiándole un pañal a un bebé. Estuvimos relajados la mayoría del tiempo, nos besamos pero no llegamos más allá. Cuando el agua se enfrió salimos y Edward me tapó con una toalla, se tapó él y empezó a secarme. Nos pusimos los pijamas rápidamente y nos acostamos.

-Buenas noches, cariño.- le dije besando su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, amor.- me devolvió el beso. Dormimos abrazados todo el tiempo y así las pesadillas nunca aparecieron...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertamos muy apresurados ya que íbamos atrasados a nuestro vuelo. Vestí cómodo al igual que Edward y nos dirigimos al auto rápidamente. Edward condujo como un loco para llegar a la hora. Entramos al aeropuerto y hicimos todos los tramites de las maletas y todo eso. Con la loca conducción de Edward llegamos con tiempo de sobra. Edward me obligó a tomar un contundente desayuno. Llamaron a nuestro vuelo y fuimos a la línea de abordaje. Nos tocó nuestro turno, pasamos los boletos y nos hicieron pasar al túnel que nos llevaría al avión.

-Abrochen sus cinturones que vamos a despegar.- dijo la voz de una mujer. Abrochamos nuestros cinturones y el avión partió.

Dormimos la mayor parte del camino, que en realidad era poco, el vuelo duraba una hora y media. Sentí que alguien me movía y desperté.

-Vamos cariño, ya llegamos.- me dijo Edward. Tallandome los ojos arregle mis cosas y nos bajamos. El aeropuerto de Forks estaba como lo recordaba, frío y oscuro. Tomamos un taxi que nos llevara a un hotel, ya que Charlie no llegaría a casa hasta las 6 de la tarde.

-Pensaba que podríamos pasear un rato para hacer hora.- le dije.

-Bien. Pero abrígate por favor.- me pidió. Como siempre en Forks estaba todo húmedo y frío. Por suerte no llovía, por ahora. Le mostré a Edward mi antiguo instituto, donde solía trabajar en la tienda deportiva de la ciudad y caminamos por el parque. A la hora de almuerzo fuimos a un restaurante conocido de la ciudad La Bella Italia.

-Es el lugar más elegante que Forks tiene.- dije cuando llegamos. Todo estaba igual, con el gran cartel afuera, el estacionamiento y el bello comedor que tenía, siempre me había gustado.

-Buenas tardes, soy el anfitrión, ¿ tienen alguna reservación?.- nos preguntó un chico. Su placa decía John

-No tenemos reservación.- dijo Edward.

-Bien, siganme por aquí.- dijo John. Nos llevo a una mesa de la esquina.- Un camarero los atendera enseguida.- dijo y se retiro rápidamente. A los segundos llegó un camarero y nos atendió. Pedimos un plato de lasaña de la casa, yo con un jugo natural y Edward con una copa de vino. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y el postre aún mejor.

-Esta tarta está buenísima.- dijo Edward. Me reí de su expresión.

-Lo sé, cada jueves veníamos con Charlie y yo siempre la pedía.- dije con voz melancólica.

-Ya verás que estará feliz de verte.- me dijo tomando mi mano a través de la mesa.

-Eso espero.- dije con una sonrisa y me acerqué a besarlo.

Pagamos y salimos del lugar. Tuvimos que hacer tiempo unas horas más y cada vez que se acercaba la hora me ponía más y más nerviosa. Habíamos decidido esperarlo en casa, sabía donde Charlie guardaba la llave de repuesto pero no quería asustarlo si pillaba a gente en su casa. Lo esperamos alrededor de quince minutos en la entrada cuando vimos a un coche de policías acercarse por la esquina. De seguro no notaría mi estado ya que llevaba una gran parca de Edward, el frío estaba un poco insoportable. No pude ver la cara de mi padre cuando aparcó en la acera pero vi su reacción al ver a Edward a mi lado, que me sostenía la mano.

-¿Bella?.- me preguntó.

-Hola papá.- dije en forma de saludo.

-Hija, que alegría verte, ¿porque no me has llamado?.- me reto. Pero sabía que estaba feliz de verme, espero que su alegría no se valla cuando se entere de la noticia. Se acercó a abrazarme torpemente.

-Lo siento papá. He estado ocupada últimamente.- dije con cara de disculpa. Sentí como giró su vista a mi novio. Hora de las presentaciones, pensé.- Papá, él es Edward Cullen, mi novio.- dije haciendo un gesto informal con la mano. Edward se acercó a estrechar la mano de mi padre quien no dejaba de observarlo.

-Es un gusto, Señor Swan.- dijo y Charlie le estrechó la mano también.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo renuente.- Bien, están helándose aquí, pasemos a la casa.- dijo un poco incómodo. Lo suyo no era socializar.

-Gracias.- dije cuando colgó mi abrigo.- Todo sigue igual por aquí.- dije observando el comedor-living, la cocina, todo estaba igual.

-Como todo en Forks, hija.- me dijo, haciéndonos pasar al living. Nos sentamos con Edward juntos y mi padre al frente.

-Tu madre me dijo hace ya unos meses que entraste nuevamente a la universidad.- me dijo tratando de crear una conversación.

-Si, en mi trabajo me ofrecieron un postgrado en Letras.- dije, no estaba segura de si Charlie sabía que era en Londres.

-¿Y en que Universidad?.- me preguntó. Rayos, mire a Edward por ayuda.

-En Londres, papá.- dije esperando la bomba estallar.

-¿En Londres?.- me preguntó exaltado.- ¿Como no me dijiste que estabas en otro continente?.-

-Lo siento, enserio, es que he estado realmente ocupada con mis estudios.- dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Si, pero eso no quita que me hubieras siquiera llamado para avisarme.- me dijo apenado.

-Papá, por favor, enserio lo siento, por eso he venido. Estoy de vacaciones y quise venir a verte.- dije.

-¿Y a este chico lo conociste en Londres?.- me preguntó.

-Se llama Edward, papá.- dije,

-No, señor, yo soy de Chicago.- respondió el mismo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Eso es bueno, al menos te quedarás acá.- me dijo.- ¿Y hace cuanto se conocen?.- pregunto curioso.

-Hace aproximadamente un año y tres meses.- respondió nuevamente.

-¿Y viven juntos ya o..?.- preguntó.

-Vivíamos juntos, pero ahora ella está en londres y bueno, cuando vuelva volveremos a vivir juntos, señor.- dijo Edward un poquito ¿nervioso?.

-Ese es el plan.- complemente yo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás por acá?.- pregunto nuevamente.

-Creo que unos días, luego iré a ver a mamá.- dije.- Estamos quedándonos en un hotel.- le dije adivinando su siguiente pregunta.

-Podrías haberme avisado y se hubieran quedado aquí.- dijo confundido.

-No te preocupes, papá.- le dije con una sonrisa.- Gracias de todos modos.

-Bueno, supongo que no vinieron hasta aquí a solo sentarse. ¿Ejem, Edward, quieres tomar algo, una cerveza?.- le pregunto. Reí al ver su impresión, mi papá no ha cambiado nada tampoco. Me sentía mal por haberlo dejado botado tanto tiempo y mi actitud hasta ahora no ha sido la mejor, pero estoy nerviosa por cuando se enteré.

-Claro, señor Swan.- dijo alegre.

-¿Y tu Bella?.- dirigió su vista hacía mi.

-Solo agua, por favor.- dije sonriendole. Fue a la cocina por los vasos y volvió con dos latas y un vaso con agua.

-Gracias.- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Charlie como siempre prendió la televisión en el canal de fútbol y con Edward empezaron una grata conversación sobre si los mariners o los yankees eran mejor.

-Me alegra que tu novio sea de los mariners, me cae bien.- me dijo Charlie, yo solo le sonreí nerviosa. Tenía la palabra bebé en la punta de mi lengua, ya no podía aguantar más el no decirle y que todo pasase rápido.

-Creo que Michael Pinneda es el mejor en...- decía Edward pero yo lo interrupí.

-Papá, estoy embarazada.- dije con voz neutra. Edward me miro y Charlie casi le da un ataque.

-¿Que que?.- pregunto confundido mirando a Edward.- ¿Es verdad?.- le preguntó. Edward estaba muy nervioso, se notaba. Trago fuerte.

-Papá para que te mentiría.- dije zafando a Edward de responder.- Tengo ya tres meses.- dije.

-¿Pero tu no estas en Londres y él acá?.- preguntó confundido.

-Pasamos la navidad juntos allá.- dije.

-No se que pensar.- dijo.- Digo, ni siquiera están casados, no viven juntos. ¿Renée sabe de esto?.- me preguntó.

-Ni muerta.- dije, ambos sabíamos la reacción que ella tendría.

-Hija, de verdad un nieto me haría muy feliz.- dijo inesperadamente. Lo mire confundida y empecé a llorar. Edward me abrazó y le dijo.

-Ha estado muy mal últimamente con este tema, tenía miedo de lo que pensaran.- dijo acariciando mi espalda.

-Papá.- lo llamé.- Siento haberme alejado de ti.- dije sincera botando lágrimas a montones.

-Oh, cariño, no te preocupes, estarás más que perdonada si me dejas estar en la vida de tu hijo.- Ahora el que me abrazaba era mi padre y por primera vez sentía que alguien cuidaba de mi.

-Dalo por hecho.- le dije. Empecé a limpiar mis mejillas y se dirigió a Edward.

-Espero que la cuides en todo momento.- le dijo.- Y que te cases con ella.- dijo serio.

-Papá.- le llamé la atención avergonzada.

-Ese es el plan, señor.- dijo mirándome fijamente, dándole un énfasis en la palabra _plan. _Supe que se refería a lo que estuvo hablando con Esme ayer. Le sonreí.

-Más te vale, jovencito.- le dijo y volvió a sentarse en el sillón a ver futbol americano. Las cosas con Charlie eran sencillas, solo que yo estuve asustada de la reacción de ambos. Renée sería arena de otro costal, esperaba que al menos me perdonara ese fin de semana.

Luego me dirigí a hacer la cena en casa de Charlie, yo siempre le cocinaba y ahora él está tan flaco. Hice su preferido, estofado de carne con patatas cocidas, mientras los chicos seguían viendo el fútbol.

-Está listo.- les grite para que se sentarán a la mesa. Al segundo los dos estaban sentados y les serví una buena porción de estofado.

-Supongo que sabes que Bella es la mejor cocinera de la tierra.- le dijo a Edward.

-Papá, la madre de Edward también cocina exquisito.- dije.

-Si, pero es diferente.- dijo. Estuvimos comiendo en un cómodo silencio y Charlie preguntó.

-¿Tienen definido el nombre del bebé?.- nos preguntó.

-No la verdad.- dije mirando a Edward.- No tenemos casi nada elegido.- dije divertida.- Cuando vuelva de Londres empezaremos a ver eso.- dije.

-Pero tu panza no está tan grande todavía.- dijo mirándome atentamente.- Aunque tu cara ha crecido desde la última vez que te vi.- dijo divertido.

-Gracias..supongo.- dije extrañada.

-Bueno, a mi me encanta como se ve.- dijo Edward acercándose a darme un corto beso.

-Basta, Cullen.- dijo Charlie divetido.- No cuando este por aquí.-

La noche siguió sin problemas y alrededor de las diez y media volvimos al hotel.

-No fue tan terrible como dijiste que sería.- me dijo cuando entrabamos a nuestra habitación.

-Lo sé, creo que exageré sobre su reacción.- dije.

-Tu padre está solo, si tuviera compañía sería más feliz, creo que un nieto puede ser lo que necesita.- me dijo.

-Es una lástima que todavía no supere a Renée.- dije apenada.- Mi padre merece a alguien que lo cuide.

-Lo sé.- Empezamos a cambiarnos a nuestros pijamas y nos acostamos.- ¿Cuales son los planes para mañana?.- me preguntó.

-No lo se, no hay muchas cosas para hacer en Forks.- dije pensando.- Tu podrías acompañar a mi padre a pescar en la mañana y yo me quedaré en la casa haciendo un rico almuerzo.- dije ilusionada.

-Bien.- dijo. Estaba cansada y pronto caí en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté sola en un hotel y Edward no estaba por ninguna parte. Había una nota en el velador:

**Llamé a tu padre para saber a que hora juntarnos y es un madrugador. **

**Pide un abundante desayuno y relájate, no estaremos en casa hasta el almuerzo.**

**Los ama E.**

Sonreí al leerla, esperaba que mi padre no fuera tan duro con él. Eran recién las nueve de la mañana y decidí dormir un poco más. A eso de las doce llame al servicio a la habitación para pedir un abundante desayuno como Edward me había dicho. Tostadas, un jugo de naranja, café de máquina y unos croissants. Termine con el estómago más que lleno. Tomé una relajante ducha y me vestí muy cómodamente. Salí del hotel con la dirección usual que recordaba hacía el supermarket de toda la vida. Compré lo necesario para hacerles una lasaña a los hombres, que de seguro llegaban con hambre. Pase por el pasillo de los chocolates y caí en la tentación de los antojos por una barra de chocolate bitter. Al pagar las compras, abrí mi barrita y la saboreé completamente. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto un dulce como hasta ahora. Pero deje el placer de éste para más tarde cuando sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Giré mi vista y me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella Swan?.- me preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Como estás Jacob?.- le pregunte. Dios, Jacob Black si que estaba cambiado, ya no era el niñito que conocía. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de músculos y su cara ahora era más varonil.

-Vaya que estás cambiada, Chicago te hace bien, mujer.- me dijo divertido.- Parece que disfrutas de ese chocolate.- me dijo riéndose. Como siempre mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Son los antojos.- dije mostrando mi barriguita. Su cara fue de sorpresa.

-¿Estás embarazada?.- me preguntó extrañado.- Pensé que nunca te casarías.- dijo.

-Y no lo estoy.- dije sincera. Su cara fue de más sorpresa aún.

-Estoy impresionado, señorita Swan, con razón tienes ese aura feliz de embarazada.- dijo divertido.

-Que puedo decir, soy feliz con mi novio.- dije acordándome del amor de mi vida.- Estamos en Forks por unas vacaciones y así Charlie conoció a Edward y supo la noticia.- le dije.

-¿Como lo tomó?.- me preguntó preocupado.- Hablé con él hace un tiempo y siempre me pregunta por ti o por si he hablado contigo.- me dijo apenado.

-Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo tomó obviamente por sorpresa, pero al final está feliz y yo también lo estoy, creo que esto nos unirá más como familia.- dije pensativa.

-Tienes razón.- dijo con una sonrisa. Era tan fácil hablar con él, Jake siempre fue uno de mis mejores amigos y en verdad se preocupaba por Charlie y por mi.

-Bien, tenemos que ponernos al día, Jake.- le dije golpeando suavemente su hombro.- ¿Podrías venir a casa para la cena?.- le pregunte.

-Sería genial, así podría tener las cuentas claras con este tipo que te embarazo.- dijo en tono serio, pero de broma.

-Estupendo, ahora me tengo que ir a hacerles el almuerzo, ya que fueron de pesca, pero como a eso de las 7 pásate por la casa y te esperamos con la cena.- dije.

-Nos vemos, cariño.- Ese era nuestro apodo que nos teníamos para bromear en el instituto. Lo despedí con la mano y me dirigí a tomar un taxi para llegar a casa, con las bolsas llegaría mañana.

Llegué y empecé a preparar la lasaña rápidamente, cocinar mantenía mi cabeza ocupada. Cuando justo la estaba sacando del horno, los chicos llegaron.

-Hola, hija.- me saludo Charlie.- Huele genial.- me alago. Me ruboricé al instante.

-Gracias.- le respondí.- ¿Como les fue en la pesca?.- le pregunte a Edward, que venía casi arrastrándose a la cocina.

-No pensé que los peces tuvieran tanta fuerza.- me dijo acercándose. Me beso la frente y fue a lavarse las manos.

-Apúrense que está todo listo.- dije sirviendo en los platos. La cena fue la más rápida que he presenciado en mi vida. Estos trogloditas se tragaron sus dos porciones de lasaña en un record de cinco minutos.- Parece que les gusto.- les pregunte divertida.

-Sabes, pescar no es algo fácil como lo había pensado.- dijo Edward.

-No seas niñita.- le dijo mi padre.- Tu novio Bella tiene menos fuerza que jake cuando tenía diez.- dijo riendose a carcajada limpia. Edward no sabía si reírse o ofenderse, optó por reírse de él mismo.

-Hablando de Jacob, me lo encontré en el supermercado.- mire a Edward que tenía cara de confusión.- Jacob Black es un viejo amigo de la familia.- dije disipando sus dudas.- Lo invité a la cena. Si supieras como está ahora.-

-Lo sé, pareciera que toma hormonas.- dijo divertido Charlie.

-Hace años que no lo veía.- dije.- ¿Sabes si está con alguien o..?.- pregunte curiosa.

-No lo sé, Bella. Yo creo que el pobre chico sigue enamorado de ti.- dijo apenado.

-¿Que?.- dije asustada.- ¡Papá! eso fue hace años.- dije incrédula.

-Así que Edward, mantén un ojo en ese joven.- le dijo divertido, pero de seguro Edward se lo tomaría enserio.

-No le creas nada.- le dije quitandole importancia.

-Ya veremos.- respondió. Levantamos la mesa y Charlie fue a ver un partido de los no se quién. Yo lavé los platos y Edward los iba secando.

-Nunca mencionaste a ese tal Jake.- dijo con voz irónica.

-Es un viejo amigo, nada más, es solo que mi papá se queda con el pasado, está exagerando.-

-Osea que si estuvo enamorado de ti.- afirmó.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo era chica, no estaba interesada en niñitos inmaduros.- dije sin importancia.

-Ya veo.- dijo.- ¿Entonces nunca pasó nada entre ustedes?.- me preguntó.

-Bueno, solo una vez nos besamos pero fue sumamente incómodo y no sentimos nada. Al menos yo.- dije acordándome de ese momento.- Nunca más volvió a pasar.

-¿Sabe que estás embarazada?.- preguntó curioso.

-No es que lo vaya ventilando a todo mundo, pero si se lo dije.- al escuchar esto Edward se tranquilizó.

-Bien, sabrá que tienes dueño entonces.- dijo posesivo.

-Si, claro.- dije divertida abrazándolo. Acompañamos a Charlie acurrucados juntos en el sillón. Hablamos también sobre mi estadía en Londres y los amigos que hice allá. Le conté sobre el Señor Berty y aproveché de decirle a Edward sobre su proposición.

-Dijo que si querías quedarte en su casa mientras nosotros buscamos algo.- le pregunte.

-No sería mala idea, pero no quiero que interrumpamos su privacidad.- dijo.

-Yo sigo diciendo que tu deberías quedarte con tu familia, solo serán cinco meses.- dijo como si nada.

-Pero Bella, entiéndelo, ningún padre querrá estar lejos de su mujer embarazada.- dije Charlie tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

-Lo sé, pero..- me interrumpió Edward.

-Pero nada, amor yo estaré ahí quieras o no.- me dijo serio. Pero pude captar el amor en sus palabras, no me quiere dejar sola, quiere estar ahí para mi y el bebé.

-Bien.- dije con una sonrisa.- Pero viviremos en un departamento pequeño.- dije.

-Lo que quieras.- dijo besándome románticamente, pero se separó abruptamente de mi.- Lo siento Charlie.- dijo y volvió a besarme. Sonreí contra sus labios.

-Te amo.- le susurre tierna en su oído.

-Yo también.- me devolvió el susurro. En eso sonó el timbre. Edward se tensó y Charlie fue a abrir la puerta.

-Jacob, ¿como estas?, cada vez más grande.- dijo divertido.- Ten cuidado que allá adentro están comiéndose el uno al otro.- dijo Charlie en broma.

-¡Papá!.- grite muerta de vergüenza. Me salí del regazo de Edward para saludar a Jake, él bufo.

-Jake, este es mi novio y padre de mi bebito, Edward Cullen.- dije presentándolos.- Edward él es Jacob Black, mi amigo de la infancia.- dije.

-Un gusto.- dijo Jake.- Esperaba con ansías conocer al que le robó el corazón a mi amiga.- dijo divertido.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo un poco serio.

-Bueno, yo tengo que preparar todavía el pescado que trajeron, por mientras ustedes conozcanse mejor.- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, Charlie me siguió.

-¿Crees que se odiarán con la mirada?.- le pregunte preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero Edward está que lo mata.- dijo abriendo el refrigerador y sacando unas cervezas.- Iré a vigilar el ambiente.- dijo curioso.

Cociné lo más calmada que pude y en silencio haber si podía escuchar algo de lo que conversaban.

-Bueno, con Bella nos conocemos desde bebés, compartimos el primer beso juntos y muchas otras cosas de niños.- dijo Jacob relajado. Mala jugada, pensé. Edward debe estar que explota.

-Ah, si.- dijo Edward.- Yo también experimente algunas primeras cosas con ella.- dijo retador. Diablos, mi padre estaba presente, no era necesario que se enterara de esas cosas.

-Todavía no entiendo como Bella está embarazada, digo desde que la conozco, siempre a repudiado todo lo que es compromiso.- dijo pensando. Jacob está metiendo la pata profundamente. Por suerte para ese entonces tenía todo listo.

-Chicos, vengan a sentarse.- les grité.

-Esto está genial Bells.- dijo Jake.- Siempre has echo el mejor pescado frito.- me alagó.

-Gracias.- dije tímida. Yo solo comí ensalada y una pequeña porción de pescado.

Aunque la cena tuvo un silencio incómodo, paso sin contratiempos. Al terminar los hombres se ofrecieron a limpiar, así que yo lavé mi dientes y luego descansé en el living un rato, mis pies dolían. Terminaron y me acompañaron.

-Gracias hija, por la cena.- me dijo Charlie.

-De nada.- dije.

-Mañana partirán ¿a que hora?.- preguntó Jake.

-Temprano.- dijo tajante Edward.

-Como a eso de las ocho.- dije dándole una mirada reprobatoria a él.

-Si quieren, los puedo llevar en mi auto al aeropuerto.- nos preguntó amable.

-Eso sería bueno.- dije aceptando su oferta.

-Pero no tienes que molestarte.- dijo Edward.- Podemos tomar un taxi, gracias.- dijo secamente.

-Oh, no es molestia, quizás en cuanto tiempo volveré a ver a mi amiga.- dijo mirándome, le sonreí.

-Gracias, Jake.- le dije sincera.

-Bien, ¿entonces los recojo aquí a las siete?.- preguntó.

-Estamos en el hotel central.- dije.- Si puedes nos recoges allá.- pregunte.

-Claro. Nos vemos allá a las siete.- dijo levantándose de su asiento.- ¿Quieren que los aproveche de llevar ahora al hotel?.- pregunto.

-No quiero molestarte.- dije indecisa.

-Vamos, mi casa está de pasada.- nos dijo divertido.

-Papá.- llamé su atención.- Te llamaré cualquier cosa.- dije. Espero que vayas a Chicago el próximo fin de semana para el almuerzo que planeamos.- dije sonriendole.- Te quiero.- le dije sincera.

-Yo también hija.- besó mi frente y se despidió de Edward.

-Cuídala bien.- dijo.- Nos vemos.

-Como siempre.- le respondió.

-Adiós Charlie, nos vemos.- le dijo Jake.

Subimos a el auto de Jake, que era un pequeño escarabajo y yo iba en la parte trasera y Edward como copiloto. En un dos por tres llegamos al hotel y nos despedimos de él.

-Gracias Jake.- le dije amable.- Nos vemos.

-Adiós.- me dijo y se perdió calle abajo. Entramos al hotel y fuimos al ascensor. Edward estaba un poco distraído y metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que te pasa?.- le pregunte ya cuando me cambiaba a mi pijama en nuestra habitación.

-Nada.- me dijo simplemente.

-¿En que piensas?.- le volví a preguntar. Edward me miró fijamente.

-¿En verdad aborreces el compromiso?.- me pregunto herido.

-Edward, vamos, lo que Jake dijo era algo que yo pensaba antes, contigo todo es diferente.- le grite para que entendiera. Estaba un poco exasperada de que siempre desconfiara de lo que le decía.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. No quiero obligarte a nada.- dijo sincero.

-Si te refieres al bebé, en verdad te mataré.- dije furiosa.

-No, me refiero a todo, a casarnos, a vivir juntos, eso es compromiso, Bella.- me dijo tranquilo. Odio su estúpida tranquilidad, prefiero que me grite a que se muestre así.

-No estoy obligándome a nada, te amo y quiero vivir contigo, sobre el matrimonio sabes lo que pienso, pero tu me haces sentir diferente, si me pidieras matrimonio ahora mismo, te aceptaría sin pensarlo.- dije tomando su cara en mis manos.- De verdad te amo, Edward. Y quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Hay, amor. Eres lo más hermoso que existe en la tierra.- me dijo besando mi cara.- Sabes de lo que hablamos con tu padre mientras estábamos en el medio del lago, tratando de pescar algo.- me preguntó.

-No.- dije curiosa.

-Me preguntó mis intenciones contigo y le dije que algún día te haría mi esposa y el estuvo de acuerdo.- dijo tierno.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunte.

-Si.- me dijo.- Sabe que te amo y que amo a nuestro bebé.- dije sobando mi panza.- Quiero que hagamos una promesa.- me dijo de repente. Lo miré atenta.- Cuando nuestro hermoso hijo nazca, te pediré matrimonio como corresponde y viviremos los tres juntos como la familia que debemos ser.- me dijo.

-Acepto.- dije ilusionada.- No hay nada que espero más que ser tu esposa.- le dije dulcemente, besándolo.

-Te amo.- me dijo entre besos.

-Yo más.- le respondí. Y esa noche una vez más hicimos el amor hasta caer cansados. Mañana tendríamos que despertar temprano, pero no importaba. Solo pensaba en nuestros cuerpos desnudos juntos, uniéndose y formando una sola persona. Entre gemidos y te amos caímos rendidos sobre el otro y no pudo haber sido mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap! dejen comentarios y sugerencias. La reacción de Charlie estuvo bien, pero esperen a ver a Renée!, solo les digo eso. Amen a Edward tanto como yo. Besos C.<strong>


	19. Renee

****Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :) ****

****Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y se dan el tiempo de dejar sus hermosos reviews! en verdad lo aprecio. Muchas gracias a janalez y a wen liss especialmente, me encanta que les guste la historia, espero que la sigan y la disfruten tanto como yo! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Renee.<strong>

Por segunda vez, íbamos atrasados al aeropuerto. Ojalá que Jacob no haya estado esperando hace mucho. Nos bañamos rápidamente, tomamos nuestras maletas y bajamos al lobby a esperarlo. Pasaron cinco minutos aproximadamente y Jacob apareció en la entrada. Nos hizo señas para verlo. Edward llevaba nuestras maletas hacia el auto de Jake.

-Compórtate.- le dije, podía ver su cara de amargado cuando lo vio aparecer. Fuimos a su auto y nos llevó directo al aeropuerto.

-Gracias Jake, me alegró haberte visto.- le dije sincera.

-De nada, cariño.- dijo besando mi frente. Le sonreí divertida.

-¿Nunca cambias, eh?.- le pregunte.

-Siempre serás mi amiga, espero que vuelvas algún día de estos.- dijo.

-Seguro.- dije. Era turno de Edward de despedirse.

-Muchas gracias, Jacob.- dijo serio.

-Claro, nos vemos pronto.- dijo palmeandole la espalda. Llamaron a nuestro vuelo y una vez más formamos la filita para entregar nuestros boletos. El viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, hubieron ciertas turbulencias, pero casi ni las sentí.

Llegamos a Phoenix y al contrario de Forks, estaba más que soleado. Podía sentir en cada pulgada de mi cuerpo los rayos del sol. Extrañaba éste lugar, extrañaba a mi madre y a Phil. Viví con ellos una larga temporada cuando era niña y siempre amé el clima de por aquí. Recordaba exactamente el camino a casa de Renee. Tomamos un taxi y llegamos a mi antigua casa. Tenía muchos cambios, en vez del viejo color crema, ahora estaba pintada color salmón. Habían más flores en el jardín de lo usual, asumí que Phil se hacía cargo de él. Mi madre dejó de trabajar cuando conoció a Phil, así que de seguro estaba en casa. Antes de tocar la puerta, respiré profundamente.

-Recuerda..- me dijo Edward.-.. si no aceptan nuestra realidad, no formarán parte de ella.- dijo seguro.

-Ok.- dije rápidamente, alisé falsas arrugas en mi ropa y me quedé viendo mi pequeña pancita. Lo notará, estoy segura, pero haría todo más rápido. Dí unos fuertes golpes a la puerta y se escuchó desde adentro..

-Ya voy.- dijo la voz de mi madre. Abrió y me quedó mirando fijamente. De un momento a otro saltó a mis brazos y empezó a sollozar.

-Oh, hija, te he extrañado tanto.- dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas. La emoción del momento me embargó y empecé a llorar con ella.- Eres mala con tu madre, no me has venido a visitar en mucho tiempo.- dijo con un tierno regaño.

-Lo siento, mamá.- dije apenada. La tenía botada al igual que a Charlie.

-Vamos, pasen, pasen.- dijo apresurada. Cerró la puerta y nos hizo sentarnos en los sillones. Todo el interior de la casa estaba cambiado.

-Vaya, has cambiado todo.- dije admirando el lugar.

-Si, nos deshicimos de lo antiguo.- dijo.- Excepto de tu habitación, Bella. No sería capaz de botar tus cosas.- dijo con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero dejemos los lloriqueos para otro día.- dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema. Me sorprendía cuan despistada mi madre podía ser, todavía no veía mi pequeño bulto.- ¿Quién es este guapo joven que te acompaña, hija?.- preguntó sugestivamente. Mire a Edward que estaba sonrojado, se veía tan mono.

-Es mi novio, mamá.- dije con una sonrisa.- Su nombre es Edward.

-Un gusto Señora Dwyer.- dijo Edward como todo un caballero.

-Por favor, llámame Renee, no estoy tan vieja, ¿cierto Bella?.- me pregunto divertida.

-Claro, mamá.- dije negando con la cabeza, sigue siendo la misma niña que dejé hace un tiempo.- ¿Supongo que Phil está en sus prácticas?.- pregunte.

-Si, cariño lo siento, pero no volverá hasta dentro de unos días.- dijo con una mueca apenada.- ¿Ustedes se quedan hasta cuando?.- nos pregunto.

-Hasta el lunes.- dije.- Estoy de vacaciones en la universidad.- dije. Me preparé para contarle sobre Londres y todo lo que conlleva.

-¿Vacaciones?.- me pregunto extrañada.- Esta no es época.- me dijo confundida.

-En Londres, si.- dije lentamente.

-¿¡Londres!, niña por dios, ¿como no comentaste nada?.- me dijo preocupada.

-He estado muy ocupada con mis estudios y otras cosas.- dije evitando hablar mucho.

-Dudo que lo suficiente para al menos llamar para avisar.- dijo.- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás allá?.- dijo.

-Casi ocho meses.- dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Bella, yo no te crié así, este tipo de cosas debes al menos comentármelas, se que eres madura y responsable, pero soy tu madre ante todo.- dijo seria. Terreno peligroso.- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber que me estés ocultando?.- me pregunto enojada.

-Bueno, si..- dije pensando en como soltar la bomba.- Mamá no quiero que te asustes ni nada pero..- diablos, esto es difícil.

-Bella y yo estamos esperando a un bebé.- dijo Edward rápidamente, salvándome a mi. Hubieron unos infernales cinco minutos de silencio, de seguro Renee todavía no asimilaba todo.

-¿Qué?, es una broma.. ¿cierto?.- pregunto incrédula.- Bella nunca haría tal bobada.- dijo.

-Mamá, es cierto.- dije nerviosa.- Se que no es lo que tu querías para mi, pero...- me cortó.

-Claro que no.- me dijo enojada.- Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad para ti, no has terminado la universidad, no tienes trabajo estable, ni siquiera estas casada con él.- dijo apuntando a Edward.

-Mamá yo..- dije aguantando las lágrimas.

-No digas nada Isabella. Siempre te crié de la mejor manera posible, te dije que lo más importante eran tus estudios y luego tu vida amorosa.- me dijo.- No se que pensar de ti.- me dijo.- Me decepcionas.- dijo secamente. Se fue del living y subió las escaleras raudamente. Yo estaba hecha pedazos y Edward de seguro estaba atónito con la reacción de mi madre. Caí al sillón y lloré descontroladamente.

-Te dije que me odiaría.- dije entre sollozos.

-Shhh.- me decía Edward. Acarició mi espalda dulcemente.- No te agobies, sabes nuestros planes, tu madre se arrepentirá luego de que nos vayamos.- me dijo seguro. Tomó un lápiz del mueble junto con un papel de notas y escribió algo que no alcanze a leer. Me paró y limpió mis lágrimas con tiernos besos.- Salgamos de aquí.- me dijo.

Salimos de la casa y le insté a Edward de caminar en vez de tomar un taxi. Caminamos tomados de la mano alrededor de media hora con las maletas. Las lágrimas se asomaban cada vez que recordaba los sucesos, pero Edward siempre lograba hacerme olvidar el tema. Conversamos de tonteras y consiguió sacarme una que otra sonrisa. Los rayos del sol penetraban mi piel y amaba la sensación. Llegamos a un parque, que estaba vacío, dejamos las maletas a un lado y nos columpiamos un rato.

-¿Volveremos a Chicago?.- pregunte.

-¿Quieres volver?.- me devolvió la pregunta.

-No la verdad.- dije pensativa.

-¿Donde quieres ir?.- me preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo miré atentamente y toqué su mejilla.

-Donde tu estés.- le respondí mirándolo dulcemente.

-Te amo.- me dijo.

-Te amo.- le respondí. Me acerqué a besarle, pero una silueta pequeña me detuvo. Era un niñito tiernisimo, con cabello color castaño y unos grandes ojos azules.

-¿Podría usar algún columpio?.- preguntó inocente.

-Claro, cariño.- dije y Edward se levantó del suyo.

-¿Necesitas que te empuje?.- le preguntó.

-Por favor.- dijo tímido.

-¿Como te llamas?.- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Collin.- dijo en voz baja.

-Que lindo nombre.- dije.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?.- le pregunte interesada.

-Cinco.- dijo mostrándome con sus deditos.- ¿Cuantos años tiene el tuyo?.- me preguntó. Yo quede extrañada.

-¿El mío?.- le pregunte. Apuntó a mi barriguita y lo entendí. Reí de su actuar.

-Claro, mí bebé tiene recién tres meses.- le dije.

-Oh, me respondió.- Espero que sea igual de bonito que usted.- me dijo y me sorprendió de sus palabras.

-Gracias.- me ruboricé. A lo lejos se escuchaba una mujer llamándolo.

-¿Collin?.- lo llamaba la mujer.

-Ups, tengo que volver.- dijo.- Gracias.- le dijo a Edward y volvió corriendo hacía su madre.

-Que niño más dulce.- dije viéndolo alejarse. Empecé a pensar cuando mi hijo naciera. Definitivamente no me arrepentía de mi situación, aunque el propio papa me odiara no me arrepentía.

-¿Entonces que haremos?.- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Deberíamos volver a Chicago, para estar con tu familia, tu todavía no les dices sobre volver conmigo a Londres.- le dije.

-Tienes razón.- me dijo. Busquemos un hotel por la noche y a primera hora mañana volveremos.-

-Quiero volver ahora.- le dije.- No se si pueda pasar un minuto más aquí.-

-Como tu quieras, amor.- me respondió, le di el beso que le debía y fuimos a buscar un taxi que nos llevará al aeropuerto.

Hicimos el trámite de adelantar los pasajes de vuelta y tuvimos que esperar una hora para el próximo vuelo. Almorzamos en un restaurante del aeropuerto y entramos con el estómago lleno al avión. El viaje paso sin demora alguna y la hora y media pasó volando. Volvimos en taxi a nuestro apartamento y al fin pude respirar tranquila. Decidimos ir mañana a almorzar con los Cullen y así Edward les contará la noticia sobre su ida a Londres. Estaba un poco asustada por su reacción. No quería que pensaran que era yo la que los mantenía separados, por mi que se quedara, pero él me necesita tanto como yo a él. La que más me preocupaba era Esme, aunque solo estaríamos fuera cinco meses, para una madre eso debe ser una eternidad.

Desperté con los nervios de punta al día siguiente. Edward me dijo que no me preocupara, pero ¿como no hacerlo?. Además desperté con mis mareos matinales, sobretodo ahora que estoy nerviosa.

-Amor, nada pasará.- me dijo tranquilizándome cuando íbamos en la carretera de camino a casa de sus padres.

-Eso espero.- dije tratando de convencerme más a mi misma. Estuvimos en un cómodo silencio en el camino y al acercarnos a la casa estuve más nerviosa aún. Entramos y Edward tocó el timbre.

-Hola tío.- dijo Lucy.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Tus padres están aquí?.- preguntó confundido.

-Nop, mamá tenía que ir a ver unos autos a California y papá está en su trabajo.- dijo tranquila.- Los abuelos me están cuidando.

-Ah.- dijo. En eso Esme apareció.

-Hijo, llegan temprano.- dijo cariñosa.- ¿Bella, como estas?.- me preguntó.

-Bien, Esme, gracias.- le contesté.

-Vamos, pasen. Esperemos a Carlisle que está por llegar.- dijo caminando hacia la cocina, nosotros le seguíamos atrás.

-Fue muy repentina su invitación.- dijo.- Emmett no tenía con quién dejar a la niña, así que me ofrecí.- dijo sonriente. Esperamos a Carlisle unos minutos y cuando llegó nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Como estuvieron las cosas por allá?.- preguntó.- Pensé que volverían el lunes.- nos dijo confundido.

-Hubo un abrupto cambio de planes.- respondió Edward. Lo miré con cara apenada.

-Renee no tuvo la misma reacción que ustedes.- dije alzando mis hombros.- No importa.- dije quitandole importancia.

-Oh, cariño, no te sientas mal.- me dijo Esme.- Pronto se dará cuenta de sus acciones y te pedirá perdón.- me dijo segura.

-Eso espero.- dije.

-Bueno, en realidad nosotros veníamos a darles otra noticia.- dijo Edward captando su atención. Carlisle y Esme nos miraban atentos.- He decidido irme a Londres por el resto del postgrado de Bella.- dijo directo. Evite hacer contacto con ellos, pero la curiosidad me gano. Esme estaba confundida, pero Carlisle pareciera que lo veía venir.

-Pero..- dijo Esme.- Bueno, creo que si la decisión esta tomada...- dijo confundiéndome ahora a mi.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunte incrédula.

-Si, se que mi hijo está haciendo lo correcto, como el caballero que le enseñé que fuera.- dijo tiernamente. Edward miró a Carlisle para saber su opinión.

-Que puedo decir..- dijo alzando sus manos.- Solo serán unos meses.- dijo.

-Exactamente cinco.- dije feliz de que tomaran tan bien la noticia. El almuerzo siguió de lo más normal, Esme tuvo una charla con Edward y yo por mientras jugué con Lucy durante toda la tarde.

-Sabes Bella.- me dijo.- Serás una geniaaaal madre cuando tu bebé nazca.- me dijo con una sonrisa gigante.

-¿Tu crees?.- le pregunte, ella asintió efusivamente.- Y yo espero que mi bebé sea una niñita tan dulce como tu.- le dije tocando su nariz. Giré mi vista a la puerta y ahí estaba él. Con su sonrisa hermosa hacia mi, recargado en la puerta viéndome interactuar con su sobrina.

-Eddie.- lo llamó la niña, giró su vista hacia ella.- ¿Crees que a la bebita le gusten las muñecas?.- preguntó mientras peinaba una de sus miles de barbies que tenía.

-Le encantarán.- dijo seguro.- Pero si es hombre, lo dudo.- dijo divertido.

-Si es hombre jugará a las luchas con mi papi.- dijo sonriente.

-Oh no.- dije riéndome.- Tu padre nockeará a mi bebé.- dije divertida.

-Esa es la idea, Bella.- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Reí de su expresión.

-Cariño, ya nos vamos.- me dijo Edward.

-Cinco minutos.- dijo Lucy.- Porfa...- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Por favor.- le dije batiendo mis pestañas.

-Bien.- dijo rendido.- Te espero abajo.

-Yupi!.- dijo Lucy volviendo a pasarme sus muñecas y jugando conmigo. Me pasé un genial rato con ella y le prometí que volvería en cuanto pudiera. Nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme. De todas formas, nos veríamos en mi casa para el almuerzo que tenía planificado un día antes de nuestra partida. Me fui dormida todo el camino y como sonámbula subí a nuestro piso. Edward me ayudó con el pijama y caí rendida ante sus suaves caricias en mi pancita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de la semana, para mi desgracia pasó volando. Pero con Edward estuvimos más unidos que nunca, fuimos a comer afuera algunos días, fuimos a bailar, incluso cantamos karaoke en un bar. Había disfrutado tanto los días juntos aunque sabía que de alguna manera seguiríamos juntos en Londres, pero el estudio me mantendría bastante ocupada y Edward debería encontrar un trabajo rápido. Nos íbamos en dos días y sentía pena por dejar mi hogar, a Charlie y a los Cullen. Pero me reconfortaba saber que en solo cinco meses volvería y todo sería como antes, excepto que después de unos meses más habría un pequeño Edward revoloteando por ahí.

Era el día de mi almuerzo familiar y compramos todo lo necesario para hacer un menú especial como despedida, decidí preparar filete stragonoff con papas salteadas. Edward compró un buen vino y preparé un postre nuevo, mousse de chocolate con cobertura de chocolate blanco. Estos últimos días he estado mucho más que antojada de chocolate. Mandé a las dos de la mañana a comprar a Edward una barra de chocolate amargo, porque sino, estaba segura de que no dormiría en toda la noche. Los invitados llegaban alrededor de las una de la tarde y yo tenía todo listo, solo faltaba arreglarme. Decidí usar uno de los vestidos que Alice me regaló junto a unos zapatos planos que tenía. Mi cabello estaba recogido casualmente y solo llevaba gloss en los labios. Edward por su parte, vestía muy casual pero con un toque sexy que me encantaba. Una camisa con los botones abiertos color azul y pantalones beige. Se veía exquisito y para mi suerte me pilló comiéndolo con la mirada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- me pregunto engreído acercándose.

-Ja, ni lo sueñes Cullen.- le dije cuando sentí sus manos en mis caderas, acercándolas peligrosamente a las suyas.

-Vamos, todavía no llega nadie.- me dijo.- ¿No se supone que las embarazadas están necesitadas de sexo durante todo su embarazo?.- pregunto confundido, le pegué un zape.

-No estamos necesitadas.- le aclaré.- Solo estamos con nuestras hormonas al cien porciento, pero yo puedo controlar mi libido.- dije segura.

-No te creo.- dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello y dejar un rastro de besos hacia mis labios.- Tu libido es el que está al cien porciento.- dijo el muy descarado metiendo sus dedos bajo mi vestido. En vez de alejarlo respondí con un sonoro gemido.- ¿Ves?.-

-Edward..más..- dije ya rendiendome al placer de sus dedos mágicos. Nos acercó hasta el borde de la cama donde me dejé caer y levantó mi vestido hasta mi estómago. Estaba un poco ansiosa así que yo misma me baje las bragas rápidamente. Edward desabrochó su pantalón y en dos segundos ya estaba dentro de mi. Podía sentir mis ojos rodando. Edward cada vez se volvía un mejor amante, por mucho que hiciéramos el amor más de mil veces al día, seguía y seguía mejorando en las artes del sexo.

-Oh, Edward...más..fuerte..- Aceleró sus embestidas y cuando estábamos apunto de culminar, sentí el timbre sonar. Nos detuvimos abruptamente y mi cara reflejo la vergüenza de la situación.

-Bella, amor, ve al baño a mojarte la cara y a peinarte.- dijo divertido, nos paramos y empecé a arreglar mi ropa.- Nos descubrirán enseguida con ese exquisito rubor tuyo.- dijo tocando mis mejillas y al irme hacia el baño me dio una nalgada. Mojé mi cara al menos unas cien veces, pero mi cara de sexo no se iba. De seguro si era Emmett me molestaría toda la noche. Cuando me calmé y di unas fuertes respiraciones salí con mi mejor cara de inocencia.

-Hola, querida.- me saludó Esme.- ¿Como está mi nieto?.- pregunto dulce tocando mi panza.

-Muy bien.- dije nerviosa. Luego me saludo Carlisle.

-Estás muy acalorada, hija.- me dijo confundido.-¿No andarás con fiebre?.- me pregunto tocando mi frente.

-Estoy bien.- pregunte más sonrojada aún. En eso saltó Emmett con sus bromas.

-Espero que Eddie haya echo bien su trabajo.- dijo meneando sus cejas. Rose le pegó en la cabeza y dijo divertida.

-Créeme que hace un buen trabajo, está embarazada.- dijo para mi vergüenza y todos los Cullen rieron.

-Vamos, déjenla tranquila.- dijo Esme llevándome a la cocina.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- pregunto.

-Solo hay que esperar a Charlie para empezar.- dije. En eso sentí la puerta principal abrirse y me asomé por la puerta de la cocina para ver a mi padre saludar a Edward.

-Charlie, él es mi padre Carlisle.- dijo presentadolo a sus padres.- Mi madre Esme.- dijo mientras estos estrechaban manos.

-Un gusto.- dijo Charlie un poco cohibido con tanta atención.

-Mi hermanos, Emmett y Alice con sus respectivos cónyuges y novios. Rosalie y Jasper.- dijo señalándolos a cada uno.

-Un gusto señor Swan.- dijo Alice abrazándolo. Charlie quedó tenso ante tal toque pero Alice es Alice, se relajó al instante y encajó muy bien entre ellos. Por último me saludo a mi.

-Hija, ¿como estás?.- dijo abrazándome.

-Está muy bien.- dijo Emmett insinuadoramente. Todos rieron. Mis mejillas subieron unos cien tonos de rojo.

-Estoy bien papá, no lo escuches.- dije llevándolo a la mesa. Todos tomaron asiento y empecé a llevar los platos a la mesa.

-Hija, esto está exquisito.- dijo Charlie realmente disfrutando la carne.

-Enserio Bella.- dijo Emmett comiendo un pedazo.- Está demasiado bueno.- De Emmett era normal, el siempre disfrutaba todo lo que era comestible.

-Gracias.- dije sincera. Cuando terminamos Esme me ayudó a servir el postre, el cual también alagaron mucho. Pero cuando salió a colación el tema de nuestra vuelta a Londres juntos, sus hermanos estuvieron un poco tristes y eso me hizo sentir mal.

-Recuerden que solo es por cinco meses.- dijo Edward tratando de cambiar sus caras.

-Lo sé.- dijo Alice.- Pero te extrañaré de todas formas.- Y su humor cambió abruptamente.- Espero que me traigas muchos recuerdos.- dijo divertida.

-Lo que quieras pequeña.- le dijo a su hermana.- Volveremos exactamente cuando Bella tenga 8 meses de embarazo.- dijo feliz.

-Espero que para ese entonces el bebé tenga un nombre.- dijo Alice.

-Yo también lo espero.- dije divertida. Ese tema con Edward todavía no lo discutimos, supongo que es muy pronto.

-¿Buscarás algún tipo de trabajo allá?.- le preguntó Carlisle a Edward.

-Esa es la idea, será algo rápido, además Bella trabaja en la biblioteca de su Universidad. Todavía tenemos que ver donde nos quedaremos.- dijo.

-Pensaba que para ahorrar, tu podrías quedarte donde el Señor Berty.- dije convenciéndolo.- Yo me quedaré en el campus y así ahorraremos más dinero.- dije.

-Bella, para mi sería más cómodo tener un propio piso, algo simple.- dijo.- Sabes que el dinero no es problema.- me dijo seguro.

-Bien, entonces rentaremos un piso. Algo sencillo.- le aseguré.

-Entonces mi pequeño hermano se va a Londres.- dijo Emmett con falsa emoción pero bromista .- No puedo creerlo.- dijo limpiándose una lágrima invisible.

-Que gracioso Emmett.- dijo Edward. El resto del almuerzo pasó sin contratiempos hasta que los Cullen empezaron a despedirse.

-Estuvo delicioso, querida.- dijo Esme.- Cuando vuelvan les prepararé una rica bienvenida.- dijo dulce.

-Gracias.- le respondí. De ahí siguió Carlisle y todos los demás. Charlie para el último.

-Espero hija que me llames.- dijo casi ordenándome.

-Lo haré papá.- le dije tiernamente dejando un beso en su mejilla.- Cuídate.

-Cuídala.- le dijo a Edward.- Y a mi nieto.- le aseguro.

-Más que a mi propia vida.- dijo él romántico. Lo miré con una sonrisa. Estábamos ya solos y estaba muy cansada. Limpiamos las cosas del almuerzo y descansamos en el sofá un rato. Edward empezó a hacer sus maletas para nuestro largo viaje a Londres, yo solo recolectaría lo que traje y llevaría unas cosas más. Esperaba que el viaje fuera tranquilo y que pudieramos establecernos en Londres tan bien como lo hicimos aquí...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste el cap! dejen sus reviews y recomiendenos! besos Cami.<strong>


	20. Double score on Liverpool

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Double score on Liverpool<strong>

La vuelta a Londres se hizo eterna, diez horas en un avión pueden ser aburridas, pero con Edward fui feliz de soportar todo ese tiempo, sobre todo si lo hacia por mi y por nuestro bebé. Nos fue muy fácil volver al campus, ya que ambos sabiamos muy bien como llegar. Esperaba que Bree estuviera en casa. Luego de tomar el tren y un taxi para dejarnos en la universidad, llegamos sin problema, subimos a nuestro piso en el campus y busqé mis llaves del apartamento, abrí el pomo de la puerta y entramos silenciosos. Dejamos las maletas en el living y sentí unos ruidos en la habitación.

-Espera aquí.- le dije a Edward. Camine por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bree, toqué la puerta y abrí.- Ya estoy en casa.- dije con una sonrisa. Ella y Riley estaban viendo una película acostados en la cama. Bree saltó de su puesto a darme un abrazo gigante.

-¿Porque no me avisaste?.- me pregunto reprobatoriamente.- Podría haberte ido a buscar.- dijo, de seguro no sabía que Edward me acompañaba.

-Bueno, es que.. no vengo sola.- dije.

-¿Edward está aquí?.- preguntó confundida. Corrió hacia el living y lo encontró sentado en el sillón.- Hola chico.- dijo saludandolo.

-Hola Bree.- le respondió. Apareció Riley y nos saludo.

-Que bueno tenerlos de vuelta chicos.- dijo entusiasmado.

-Espero que no te moleste que Edward se quede unos días mientras buscamos donde irnos.- dije disculpandome.

-¿Irte?.- me pregunto confundida.

-Es que no se si puedo vivir en el campus con él y aunque pudiéra, no irrumpiría tu privacidad.- dije.- La mejor solución es que busquemos nuestro propio...- pero Bree me cortó.

-Tengo una solución mejor y más ahorrativa.- dijo pensativa.- ¿Porque no mejor Edwar se queda acá y yo me voy al departamento de Riley.- dijo.

-Es una buena idea.- dijo Riley.- Hemos estado buscando la oportunidad de vivir juntos y pensamos que tendríamos que esperar hasta acabar la universidad, pero esto lo hace más fácil para ustedes y para nosotros.

-¿Segura que no es molestia?.- pregunte indecisa, por mucho que me gustara la idea, tenía que pensar en la cómodidad de mi amiga, si después de todo fue su piso primero.

-Cien porciento.- dijo feliz. Asi que tuvimos que organizar una rápida mudanza en los días que nos quedaban libres. Estaba agradecida de Bree, nos hizo ahorrar un poco para los próximos meses y así poder recibir a nuestro bebé con todo lo necesario.

La universidad habia empezadó y Edward se dedico a buscar un trabajo. También me acompañó a mi segunda cita con el doctor Gerandy, en la cual nos dira el sexo del bebé. Edward estaba realmente emocionado.

-¿Crees que será hombre o una nena?.- me pregunto mientras ibamos en el taxi hacia el hospital.

-No lo se..- dije riendome de su entusiasmo.

-¿Y que prefieres?.- me volvió a preguntar.

-No tengo preferencias.- dije. Al llegar le pagamos al taxista y Edward seguía parloteando sobre el tema.

-...Yo creo que será niña,. dijo.- ..mi madre me dijo que cuando son hombres la panza es mucho más crecida.

-Pero Edward, mírame, en este último mes mi panza está mucho más que crecida.- Y era verdad, desde que llegamos a Londres mi estómago creció considerablemente, ya no me cabía mi antigua ropa, de seguro mi peso habia aumentado varios kilos.

-Yo creo que es adorable.- dijo sobandola.- Rellenita te ves más bonita.- dijo divertido.

-No le veo la gracia Cullen.- dije con una berrinche. Subimos por los ascensores y llegamos al piso de Ginecología.

-¿Isabella Swan?.- llamó la mujer tras el mostrador después de esperar unos minutos.

-Aquí.- dije levantandome, recién caí en la cuenta de que vería nuevamente a mi bebé, estaba ansiosa y preocupada a la vez. ¿Que si tenía algo malo?. La enfermera nos llevó dentro de la oficina y nos sentamos a esperar al doctor.

-Que bueno verte Bella.- me saludo.- ¿Supongo que este es..?.-

-Edward Cullen.- se presentó el mismo, estrechandole la mano.

-Bueno, ¿Estan listos para saber el sexo su bebé?.- nos pregunto divertido. Me recosté en la camilla, levanté mi polera hasta bajo mis pechos y sentí el líquido frío correr por mi abdomen. Edward tomaba mi mano firmemente.- ¿Ven este punto de aquí?.- pregunto mirando a Edward. Él asintió.

-Es asombroso.- dijo Edward conmovido.

-Bueno, parecen que todos los signos vitales estan bien.- nos dijo.- ¿Desean oír sus latidos?.- nos preguntó. Ambos asentimos. Luego se escucharon unos latido muy marcados, era un hermoso compas. Pero había algo raro, se escuchaba como un eco, como si tuviera dos latidos diferentes.

-¿Que es eso?.- pregunto Edward confundido.- ¿Tiene dos corazones?.- dijo alarmado y un poco exaltado.

-Vaya, que extraño.- dijo el doctor revisando unos papeles.

-¿Que pasa doctor?.- pregunte preocupada.

-Es que no habia notado este otro.- dijo confundido buscando algo mientras movía el aparato sobre mi estómago.

-¿Este otro que?.- pregunto Edward nervioso.

-Este otro bebé.- dijo divertido.- Felicidades.- Pero mi cara demostraba el shock que estaba sintiendo. Giré mi vista hacia Edward que tenía la misma expresión que yo. Vi la pantalla en blanco y negro y mostraba dos figuras, como del porte de una manzana.

-¿Esta seguro?.- pregunte para romper el silencio que habia.

-Completamente. Siento no haberlo descubierto antes, pero...- Deje de escuchar. Iba a tener dos bebés, DOS. No podía creerlo, ¿que iba a hacer yo con dos bebés?, ¿seré capaz de cuidar de dos bebés?...- ¿Quieren saber el sexo de sus bebés?.- pregunto. Ambos asentimos incapaces de hablar. Movió el aparato un poco más y dijo.- Son una parejita.- Mi sonrisa fue nerviosa, pero a la vez estaba emocionada de que tendría una niñita y un varón. Incluso sentí caer una lágrima de mi mejilla. Edward tenía la misma expresión que yo.

-..bueno, pueden volver el próximo mes y tendremos el chequeo mensual. Cualquier duda llamen al hospital.- dijo un poco incómodo. Nos despedimos como robot y salimos lo antes posible del edificio. Cuando estabamos afuera, me quedé mirando a Edward fijamente.

-Wow.- dije. Boté todo el aire que tenía guardado en mis pulmones.

-No es tan terrible como pensamos.- dijo quitandole importancia.

-Edward, son dos bebés, DOS.- dije exaltada.

-Pero podemos con ellos, ya verás que seremos la familia más hermosa de todas.- dijo tranquilizandome con un abrazo.

-Eso espero.- dije suspirando. La verdad que la idea de dos bebés no era tan terrible, después de todo tenía a Edward conmigo.

Le contamos las buenas nuevas a la familia de Edward y nos felicitaron mucho. Nos aclararon que sería un gasto físico muy alto, pero que valía la pena la recompensa de verlos crecidos y sanos. Charlie por otra parte estaba feliz de que fuera un niño, podía ver que estaba entusiasmado con enseñarle cosas de hombres, como también quería cuidar de la nenita como lo hizo conmigo. Edward y él eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto, no querían que ningun niño con hormonas se acercará a su bebé, les aclaré que para eso todavía faltaba mucho. Alice tenía la esperanza de que podría vestir a la niñita casi como una muñeca y según ella tendrían el mismo gusto por la moda, al igual que Lucy, que también estaba emocionada de saber que tendría con quien jugar y una prima a la que cuidar. En sí se tomaron muy bien la noticia y Charlie me dijo que él le contaría a Renee. Quizás a ella no le interesaría saber nada de sus nietos, pero al menos yo tendría la consciencia tranquila de que si la deje participar en su vida. Lo que viene después es desición suya.

Ya llevabamos casi dos meses en Londres y las cosas iban bien. Cuando no estabamos juntos, Edward estaba trabajando o yo estaba en la universidad, trabajando o estudiando. Habia tenido buenos resultados en los examenes y tenía una semana de pequeñas vacaciones, con Edward habiamos pensado en hacer un viaje por el fin de semana a Liverpool. Él tenía muchas ganas de conocer la ciudad y teníamos dos días sin trabajo o estudio, así que decidimos viajar.

Iríamos en tren y serían aproximadamente tres horas, en la cual leería un libro o dormiría un rato. Fue muy tranquilo el viaje y estaba muy emocionada. Cuando termino el recorrido, pensamos donde visitariamos primero. Edward estaba muy ansioso.

-Podríamos ir primero a comer algo y luego tomar un tour en esos buses rojos gigantes*.- dijo emocionado

-Claro.- le dije dandole un tierno beso. Almorzamos en un restaurante de comida rápida y verdaderamente disfrute mis hambuerguesas. Edward de la emoción se zambulló la suya también. Después de quince minutos estabamos subiendonos a un bus de un color rojo muy llamativo, especial para turistas y el guía iba hablando sobre los lugares que pasabamos. Nuestras caras demostraban lo entusiasmados que estabamos escuchando. Queriamos conocer en especial un lugar que habia sobre John Lennon, Edward era un gran fan de los Beatles y compró una sudadera con el nombre de la banda, por mi parte pasamos por un centro comercial, donde habia una biblioteca de libros antiguos y compré una edición limitada de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Fuimos a cenar con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-La tarde estuvo genial, amor.- le dije a Edward mientras caminabamos tranquilamente de la mano de vuelta al tren.

-Lo fue.- concordó conmigo.- Volveremos algún día con nuestros hijos.- dijo entusiasmado. Me fui dormida todo el camino de vuelta y él me despertó cuando ya habiamos llegado.

Luego de una media hora llegamos a nuestro apartamento y como se me antoja un chocolate, se me antojó el deseo de estar con Edward. Hace días que no intimamos y aunque tuviera esta tremenda panza, nada me impedirá acostarme con mi novio. Él estaba poniendose su pijama en la habitación y yo estaba con la tonta idea de ponerme un sexy pijama para impresionarlo, era un vestidito suelto de seda negra, con pequeños detalles bordados en color dorado, no es que con mi tremendo bulto llegué a parecer sensual, pero valía la pena. Con los nervios de punta, me vi por última vez frente al espejo y valientemente salí del baño. Edward estaba viendo televisión en el pequeño cuarto del departamento y yo me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y eso?.- me preguntó extrañado al verme. Apagó inmediatamente el televisor, punto para mi.

-¿Me veo algo tonta, cierto?.- pregunte con verguenza.

-En lo absoluto.- me dijo, me acerqué a él y me senté en su regazo.

-Con la panza no es muy favorable, pero es lo que hay.- dije alzando mis hombros.

-Creo que te ves muy apetecible.- dijo seductoramente. Me ruboricé al instante. Acercó su boca hacia mi cuello y empezó a succionarlo lentamente. Dirigí mis manos a su pecho y masajee sobre la polera. Llegó a mis labios y me besó ansiosamente. Até mis manos tras su cuello y Edward me situó a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos pasaron por mis gluteos, recorrieron mi espalda y hombros y bajó un tirante de mi vestido. Al caer dejo a la vista uno de mis senos y este empezó a devorarlo deseosamente. Mis gemidos incrementaron.

-Edward, dios...- mi cabeza estaba completamente para atrás, podía sentir sus manos ahora sujetando mis caderas y haciendo un pequeño balanceo contra su voluptuosa erección. Saqué sobre su cabeza la sudadera y la mande a volar. Con mis manos recorrí su pecho y las baje lentamente hacia su pantalon. Jugué con el elastico de su bóxer y rocé conscientemente su miembro.

-Bella..- dijo ansioso. Bajé su ropa interior en un solo segundo y Edward levantó mi vestido hasta mis caderas. Comenzamos a tocarnos el uno al otro y mi respiración se entrecortaba. Movía mi mano sobre su miembro arriba, abajo y lo peñiscaba en la punta. A su vez Edward bombeaba en mi interior. haciendo nose que cosa que me enloquecía.

-No pares...- le dije entrecortada, cuando sentí el nudo en mi estómago. Me avalance sobre Edward como pude y entró en mi. Edward me abrazaba mientras penetraba mi centro. Nuestros gemidos eran tapados con furtivos besos. En si la situación era graciosa, abrazados con una tremenda panza de por medio que nos impedía acercarnos con totalidad, pero todo era igual de placentero. Cuando exploté. Edward necesitó unas estocadas más y ambos llegamos a la cima. Nos recostamos y tapamos con las sabanas, con la respiración todavía irregular. Edward acarició inconsiente mi panza y yo sonreí. Besé su pecho y le dije.

-Te amo Edward Cullen.-

-Yo más Isabella Swan.- dijo besando mi cabeza.- Creo que deberiamos pensar en el nombre de los niños.- dijo pensativo.

-Yo también.- dije.- ¿Tienes alguna idea?.- pregunte.

-No.- dijo divertido.

-Yo tampoco.- le respondí entre risas. Lo besé dulcemente y me saqué el vestido que solo estorbaba en mi estómago.- Buenas noches, amor.- le dije.

-Dulces sueños.- me dijo. Carí rendida ante las suaves caricias en mi vientre...

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa perdonen este corto cap, pero estoy más ansiosa por escribir el que viene! tenia que terminarlo pronto.<strong>

***Con relacion a los buses busquen en google como bus hop on hop y veran cuales son!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, denme sus sugerencias, opiniones y demases! Muchas Gracias.**

**Pd. Tengo en mente otro fic, que será totalmente diferente a este, espero que les guste la tematica y al terminar este lo empezaré a escribir. Cami.**


	21. Welcome home

****Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome home<strong>

El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno está con la persona que ama. Nuestros días juntos eran muy especiales y nuestro amor crecía cada vez más. Edward me invitó a un restaurante muy elegante con motivo de nuestro segundo aniversario juntos. Llevábamos dos años y pareciera que hubiera sido toda la vida, no concebía mi vida sin él. Ahora por supuesto mi vientre era una gran pelota. Crecía cada vez más y me frustraba que cada mes tenía que comprar pantalones nuevos, pero tenía que pensar que cargaba a dos bebés dentro mío. Edward y su manera sobreprotectora estaban vigilándome todo el tiempo, según él ya no podía agacharme o cargar bolsas, no podía hacer nada. Pero lo que he estado haciendo últimamente es caminar mucho. Ir al parque a pensar y caminar un poco. Me gustaba ver a los niños y pensar en mis bebés crecidos jugando con Edward en los columpios. Estaba mucho más sensible que de costumbre y con Edward en las noches veíamos películas románticas o tristes y terminaba llorando como una magdalena. Él por supuesto aceptaba cada uno de mis cambios de humor y solo se resignaba a sobar mi pancita apaciguándome.

En el restaurante pedimos unos cebiches y Edward una copa de vino, yo un jugo natural. Teníamos una conversación muy amena y tocamos el tema del nombre de nuestros hijos, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablarlo.

-No quiero que el niño se llame como yo.- dijo Edward, mi cara demostró un puchero.

-¿Porque?, a mí me gustaba Edward Jr.- dije.

-Tiene que ser algo más moderno.- dijo pensativo.- Que tal ¿Max? o ¿Adam?- pregunto.

-Yo tengo uno pensado.- le dije después de un rato.

-Dímelo.- me dijo ansioso.

-Se llamará Anthony William Cullen.- dije tímida. Su sonrisa se hizo más marcada.

-¿Quieres llamarlo como mi abuelo?, ¿William?- me dijo sorprendido.

-Pensé que te agradaría.- dije.

-Me encanta la idea.- dijo feliz.- Esme estará muy contenta también. Aunque asumo que Anthony es por mi.- me dijo. Yo le sonreí inocente.

-También tengo el nombre de la niña, pero me falta el segundo.- le dije.- Elizabeth.- Por su sonrisa, al parecer también le agradaba.

-Anne.- dijo de repente.- Elizabeth Anne Cullen.- tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Me gusta.- dije.- Tendrán los nombres más bonitos de la historia.- dije feliz. Y de repente sentí un empujón en mi estómago. Llevé mi mano maravillada a mi panza.- Oh.- dije emocionada.

-¿Amor?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Están pateando.- dije con una sonrisa.- Acércate, siéntelos.- le dije. Edward se acercó y llevó su mano a mi vientre. Edward tenía sus ojos aguados y una expresión ansiosa.

-Es asombroso.- dijo, podía ver una protuberancia en mi estómago, de seguro era un bracito o una pierna.

-Entonces brindemos por nuestros hijos que vienen y por nosotros. Para que estemos juntos toda la eternidad.- dijo juntando nuestras copas. Lo besé tiernamente. Era la mujer más completa del mundo...

**5 meses después**

Tras mi graduación en la universidad de Londres con mi título en Letras, estaba feliz de que el periodo lejos de casa había terminado. Nuestros amigos estaban muy tristes por nuestra partida, al igual que el señor Berty. Lloré como una magdalena en ambas despedidas y sentí que dejaba a mi segunda familia, pero les prometí volver. Estaba muy emocionada, ya que volver a Chicago era como aceptar mi nueva realidad, en la cual tenía en camino a dos bebés, los cuales nacerían en exactamente un mes. Y estaba un poco abrumada también, tengo que hacer las compras necesarias en lo poco de tiempo que queda. Todavía no decidíamos si nos mudaríamos a una casa aún, ya que no era un solo bebé, eran dos, así que todo se duplicaba.

Nuestro vuelo a América fue muy tranquilo, aunque estaba muy ansiosa por volver, sentía un poco de tristeza al dejar Londres, me había encariñado con mis amigos y ahora no los vería muy seguido. Pero extrañaba mucho a los Cullen y a mi padre. Así que nerviosa y ansiosa llegamos a Chicago luego del largo viaje.

Salir del aeropuerto y sentir que ahora, definitivamente estaba volviendo a mi hogar, me daba una calidez interior, una felicidad tremenda de que al fin volvería a vivir con Edward y estar con nuestra familia. Entrar al departamento me dio una emoción gigantesca y cuando pasaba por el corredor empecé a llorar silenciosamente. Obviamente Edward lo notó y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Tranquila, cariño.- me tranquilizó.- Ya estamos aquí.- Lentamente, termine hipando y hablé.

-Estoy feliz de estar en casa.- dije frotando mis aguados ojos. Esa noche tuvimos una pequeña celebración de bienvenida haciendo el amor después de casi cinco meses lejos de nuestro hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas siguieron muy bien, Esme nos visitaba con regularidad y con mis ocho meses de embarazo las únicas cosas que tenía permitido hacer -bajo las estrictas órdenes de mi exagerado novio- era escribir mi columna semanal que había retomado en el diario Chicago U.S y pasarme el día en los centros comerciales viendo las cosas para los bebés. Edward por su parte, retomo su trabajo en la universidad, pero le ofrecieron el puesto a cargo de la administración de la oficina de orquesta en Chicago, que tenía como sede en la misma universidad. Así que ahora se la pasaba más tiempo en una oficina presentando proyectos que tocando música. Él decía que no le importaba, pero yo sabía que extrañaba dar clases y tocar su querido piano, el cual por suerte seguía tocando para mí.

Estaba con Edward en una tienda de coches, viendo el típico coche doble ajustable, necesario para nuestros hijos.

-Este tiene ruedas ajustables y es muy cómodo para llevar en autos o vans.- dijo la vendedora. Edward miraba a todo con el ceño fruncido sin realmente entender mucho, no es que yo lo hiciera también...todo era un poco abrumador.

-Creo que necesitamos uno que se pueda doblar y que tenga un rápido acceso a puertas y otras cosas.- dije media insegura. La dependiente nos mostró otro que era muy bonito, color negro con una mesita pequeña delante de cada silla. Tenía bolsitas traseras para llevar cosas y una tablita para sus pies. También una sombrita para el calor y las típicas correas de seguridad.

-Este se ve bastante seguro.- dijo Edward probando los broches.

-Lo es.- dijo la vendedora. Después de deliberar por un rato nos quedamos con ese. El servicio de delivery lo llevaba por un precio razonable y podíamos descartar otra cosa de nuestra lista de compras.

Fuimos directamente a la tienda de ropa para bebes y me maravillé con los trajecitos que habían. Todos muy coloridos y mejor aún, habían en parejas. Compre unos de marinerito demasiado lindos para cada uno, unos gorritos de color rosa para la niña y azul para el niño. Muchos baberos y pañales. También compré un bolso unisex para cuando tuviera que ir al hospital, con chupetes, unos pijamas para cada uno y otras cosas necesarias. Cuando Edward estaba un poco aburrido, y yo un poco hambrienta y cansada, fuimos al patio de comidas por unos deliciosos tacos.

-Creo que tenemos todo lo necesario.- dije antes de darle un buen mordisco a mi taco.

-Me alegro, es un poco escalofriante esos pasillos rebosantes de cosas de bebés, por todos lados y en cada esquina.- dijo estremecido.

-No seas llorón.- le dije.- Todavía no viene la peor parte...- le dije divertida.

-Pero Rosalie siempre está tan tranquila y...- dijo pero lo corté.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, por suerte Lucy ya está grande, porque tener a dos bebés es demasiado.

-No es demasiado para nosotros.- dijo seguro tomando mi mano a través de la mesa. Le di una sonrisa tranquilizante.

-Eso espero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo único que podía pensar en este momento era ¡diablillo del mal! Alice como siempre se sale con la suya y yo estúpidamente acepté su oferta de hacer un baby shower, que según ella sería algo muy sencillo, solo mujeres y familia cercana. Debí imaginar cómo terminaría todo. La casa de los Cullen parecía una tienda de niños, con caramelos en todas partes, guirnaldas sobre bebés y una gran y deliciosa torta con forma de biberón. Me aseguró que tenía juegos preparados con relación a los bebés y cosas por el estilo.

-Alice, ¿No crees que esto es un poco exagerado?- le pregunté mientras la acompañaba a la cocina.

-Despreocúpate.- me dijo quitándole importancia.- Tus amigas deben estar por llegar.- dijo. Al rato Rosalie llegó con sus pequeños y gente desconocida para mi pasó por la puerta.

-Alice.- le susurre medio asustada.- No hay nadie que yo conozca aquí.- le dije.

-Cálmate, te las presentare a todas.- me dijo acercándome a las extrañas mujeres.- Bella, te presento a Shelly es una amiga de Esme.- me dijo mostrándome a la mujer, que a pesar de que era de avanzada edad se veía bastante bien.

-Hola, querida, ¿eres la esposa del pequeño Edward?- me preguntó dulcemente, se parecía mucho a Esme. Al instante mi cara se volvió tomate.

-Eh... yo solo soy su novia.- dije nerviosa.

-Oh, claro.- dijo quitándole importancia.- Te ves muy hermosa con esa pancita.- dijo dándome una sonrisa y hiéndase a sentar. Alice me presentó a otras de sus amigas y personas relativamente desconocidas para mí. También me presentó a una vieja "amiga" de Edward.

-Bella, ella es Victoria, una querida amiga de la familia.- dijo Alice entusiasmada, pero la cara de la tal Victoria era todo menos amable.

-Es un gusto.- me dijo mirándome fijamente y dándole un apretón a mi mano. La mire extrañada.- Así que eres la nueva novia de Eddie.- dijo divertida. En eso Alice habló.

-Discúlpenme un poco, vengo altiro.- dijo dándome una mirada de disculpa, la miré con cara de horror, pero ella solo se fue. Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-Estoy sorprendida de que Edward haya sentado cabeza.- dijo.- Él siempre ha pensado en el matrimonio y en hijos, ya sabrás gracias a sus padres, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunté tímida.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando solíamos ir a bailar toda la noche.- dijo pensativa.- Edward es un gran hombre, muy bondadoso y cariñoso.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero bueno, tú ya sabes esto. Estoy feliz de que vayan a tener un bebé.- dijo.

-¿Gracias?- medio pregunte. Al rato Alice nos llamó a sentarnos a la sala de estar y una grata conversación empezó.

La tarde pasó muy entretenida y me la pasé respondiendo la mayoría del tiempo preguntas sobre mí, Edward o con relación al bebé. Esme llegó justo al tiempo del pastel.

-Entonces... ¿Tu y Edward no piensan casarce pronto?- preguntó Victoria curiosa.

-Eh... bueno es algo de lo que solo hemos hablado...- dije un poco avergonzada y para mi suerte Victoria volvió a hablar.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó confundida.- Edward siempre ha dicho querer casarce.- Levanté mi vista hacia Esme que notó mi incomodidad hacia el tema.

-Bueno, creo que Bella y mi hijo tienen todavía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.- dijo haciendo que todas sus amigas rieran y empezaran a parlotear de otros temas.

Luego de una hora de más conversaciones y muchas risas, las mujeres se empezaron a despedir y la mansión Cullen quedó en un gran silencio. Alice y Rose empezaron a limpiar y cuando me dirigía a ayudarlas, Esme me interceptó y me pidió que la acompañara un rato al jardín. Nos sentamos en una banca y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Inconscientemente llevé mis manos a mi abultada panza y la acaricié vagamente.

-Bueno siento que Victoria te incomodara con su curiosidad.- me dijo dándome un mirada de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, Esme.- dije para tranquilizarla.- Este... ella fue novia de... ¿Edward?- pregunté tímida.

-Lo fueron.- dijo.- Pero fue casi una relación de hermanos más que nada. Así que hasta el día de hoy son amigos, pero nada más.- dijo para tranquilizarme.- Es solo que estima a Edward mucho, por eso se comporta un poco protectora con él.- me explicó. Yo solo le sonreí y ella me preguntó.

-¿Porque no quieres casarte con mi hijo?- dijo directa pero sin voz demandante.

-Esme... yo...- traté de explicarme.

-Edward me tiene mucha confianza... siempre acude a mi cuando tiene problemas o cuando esta confundido.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Me contó sobre sus planes, sabiendo que estabas embarazada... y yo me pregunto porque todavía no los ha llevado a cabo.- me dijo dulcemente.

-Es un poco complicado... sabes la situación de mis padres y yo tenía la certeza de que nunca me casaría porque no quería que mis hijos sufrieran por ello, como lo hice yo a través del divorcio de mis padres. Amo a Edward más que a nada y me mataría el saber que gracias a una tonta firma nuestra hermosa relación muriera.

-Edward te ama también. Él ha tenido pocas novias y por la única que ha perdido el juicio es por ti.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que también estoy loca por él.- dije divertida.- Con Edward hemos hablado y decidimos que después de que nazcan nuestros hijos daremos el siguiente paso.

-Eso sería realmente estupendo.- dijo Esme emocionada. Me abrazó tiernamente y al separnos levanté mi vista y vi a mi hombre. Le sonreí dulcemente. Esme giró su cabeza y también lo vio.- Hijo.- dijo emocionada.- Bella acaba de decirme sus planes para después de que nazcan los gemelos.-

-¿Lo hizo?- preguntó divertido al ver la euforia de su madre.

-Estoy muy contenta por ustedes.- dijo mientras se dirigía dentro de la casa, dejándonos solos.

-Hola extraño.- le pinché el pecho.

-Hola extraña.- me abrazó.- Te he extrañado mucho hoy.- dijo con un lindo puchero.

-Yo también. Alice obviamente no me escuchó, invitó a gente desconocida para mí y no sé qué...- Edward me calló con un beso, el cual me dejo aturdida. Realmente lo extrañaba, junte mis brazos tras su cuello y me acerqué lo que más me permitía mis pequeños pateadores que hicieron acto de presencia.- Ves, saben que papi está cerca.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hola bebés.- dijo acariciando mi vientre.- Los extrañe mucho.- dijo dando un beso sobre lo que podría ser un pié o un bracito.

Nos despedimos de todos y tranquilamente volvimos a casa. Yo en el camino me quedé profundamente dormida y desperté solo cuando sentía que alguien me levantaba y llevaba como sonámbula al ascensor y luego sentí contra mi mejilla la suavidad de la almohada. Susurré un te amo y caí en la inconsciencia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me dirigía a entregar mi columna semanal, iba más feliz que de costumbre ya que el día anterior fuimos al doctor con Edward para ver cómo iba todo y nos dio la fecha del nacimiento de nuestros bebés, veinte de septiembre. Faltaban exactamente diez días para tener a mis tesoros y estaba extremadamente feliz por ello. Solo faltaba que me pusiera a bailar como en los típicos musicales en las calles de Chicago. Llegué al edificio y salude al portero. Subí hasta el piso de edición y vi a Steve. Estaba un poco avergonzada ya que la última vez que lo vi, fue en ese bar donde Edward se portó como un verdadero cavernícola. Esperaba que lo hubiera olvidado. Y con respecto a mi embarazo, ya no había forma de ocultarlo y cuando lo hable con mi jefe, dijo que mi trabajo era muy flexible y que sería capaz de sobrellevar todo, siendo la responsable y trabajadora mujer que soy. Entré y lo salude.

-Hey Steve.- dije con una sonrisa amable.

-Wow, Bella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía.- dijo mirando divertido mi panza.

-¿Tan grande estoy?- pregunté avergonzada pero con una risita.

-Nah.- dijo tomando la carpeta que deje sobre su escritorio.- Vaya, "Bebé a bordo".- dijo leyendo el título de mi columna.

-Estaba inspirada, que puedo decir.- dije alzando mis hombros.

-Bueno, de seguro muchas madres quedaran impresionadas.-

-Eso espero...- dije ilusionada.

-¿Tienes fecha ya?- preguntó refiriendose a mis hijos.

-El veinte de septiembre.- dije entusiasmada.- Estoy muy ansiosa.

-Me alegro por ti, Bella.

-Gracias.- dije sincera.- Fue bueno verte Steve, pero me están esperando.- dije recordando mi salida con Alice.

-Suerte.- me dijo. Le sonreí.

Salí directo al ascensor y recibí un mensaje de la duende diciendo que estaba frente a mi edificio. Me despedí de todos los conocidos que vi en el camino, hasta que salí de la ostentosa construcción. Divisé a Alice asiéndome señas para verla y al llegar a la acera mire a ambos lados antes de cruzar. Empecé a caminar rápido pero mi cartera cayó al suelo. Luego todo pasó casi en un segundo. Con mi gran vientre me fue muy difícil agacharme a recogerlo y sin darme cuanta escuche el chirrido de unas llantas al frenar y un grito proveniente de Alice me hizo levantar la cabeza al auto que venía sin control hacía mí. Lo último que pensé al sentir el fuerte impacto fue en mis bebés...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste el cap. Siento no haber actualizado en muchoo tiempo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y estaré más seguido. El siguiente cap tendra una sorpresa. Espero que les guste. Besos Cami.<strong>


	22. Desesperación

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía :)******

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperación (EPOV)<strong>

-Jack tiene razón. Un aumento del presupuesto puede significar cambios magistrales en la cantidad de estudiantes interesados y así podremos dar los recitales que los estudiantes quieren.- dije tratando de convencer a mi jefe.

-¿Pero que nos asegura que valdrá la pena?- me pregunto.

-Hemos ganado contra grandes orquestas del país, un poco de incentivo nunca estaría demás.- dijo Jack.

-Sin mencionar que los alumnos están realmente interesados, y yo principalmente como administrador de esta área, creo que esto nos servirá para ampliar nuestras fronteras como Universidad.- dije sabiamente. En eso la secretaria se asomó por la puerta.

-Señor Cullen.- giré mi atención hacia ella.- Lo llama su hermana dice que es urgente.- me dijo con cara preocupada. Mi ceño se frunció.

-Discúlpenme.- dije hacia la mesa. Camine fuera de la sala y le di un gracias a la mujer.- ¿Alice?- pregunte.

-Edward.- dijo con voz rota, parecía que estuvo llorando.- Por favor, tienes que venir rápido…

-Alice, habla claro ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-Es Bella, ella tuvo un accidente.- esas palabras me congelaron, escuche a Alice hablar pero yo estaba en shock.-Apúrate, los bebés…- La mención de mis hijos me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Voy para el hospital.- dije colgando rápidamente. Corrí a mi oficina a buscar las llaves del auto y empuje a cualquiera que me estorbara camino al estacionamiento. Mi mente estaba echa un caos, mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella tuvo un accidente, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿Cómo están mis hijos?...

Maneje como nunca lo había hecho hacia el hospital. Me demoré lo que fueron los cinco minutos más difíciles de mi vida. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta imposible de tragar y sentía como poco a poco mi mundo se derrumbaba enfrente de mis ojos.

Entre rápidamente hacia el mesón y pregunte por mi novia.- Busco a Isabella Swan.- dije sin reconocer mi obstruida voz. Buscó por unos interminables segundos y me mandó al piso tres, el piso de cirugía. Subí por el desesperante ascensor y al llegar al piso me encontré con una afligida Alice, que lloraba en los brazos de Jasper. Al verme se lanzó a mí y me abrazo pidiendo disculpas inentendibles.

-¿Qué paso Alice?- le pregunte con voz derrotada.- ¿Dónde está Bella?-

-Ella… cuando cruzaba…el auto…- decía entre sollozos.-…Edward los bebés… debes ir y…- Eso lo capté y gire mi vista para encontrar a cualquier doctor que pasara. Una enfermera salió de la puerta y dijo.

-¿Isabella Swan?- Me acerqué a ella con un nudo en mi garganta.

-Soy su pareja, el padre de los niños.- dije con dificultad.

-Sígame por favor. Tendremos que intervenir en la labor de parto, los bebés están por nacer.

-¿Y que hay con Bella?-

-Ella todavía sigue inconsciente.- declaró con una triste mueca.- Por favor sígame.-

La seguí hasta una habitación en la cual tuve que vestir esos trajes azules para cirugías y en eso entro el doctor de Bella.

-Bueno Edward, ¿Estás listo?- me pregunto. Lo miré y asentí.- Vamos.- Lo seguí hasta la pieza donde tenían a mi Bella y mi garganta soltó un sollozo audible. Ella estaba con varios cables conectados a su muñeca y tenía a la vista su gran vientre para la cesárea que venía. Me acerqué a su cara y pude ver que tenía un gran hematoma en su mejilla izquierda y ya se le cerraban lentamente las heridas en su frente.

-¿No hay forma de hacerla despertar?- pregunte exasperado, mientras las enfermeras inyectaban la anestesia en su cuerpo.- Tiene que haber una forma.

-El accidente le provocó un gran golpe en su cabeza, solo tenemos que esperar que ella despierte. Si no lo hace, puede que entre en coma.- dijo.- Ahora debemos centrarnos en los bebés y sacarlos lo antes posible. El doctor se puso los guantes y tomó el pequeño bisturí. Luego todo pasó en casi diez segundos. Llevo el bisturí a la parte baja de su panza y empezó a cortar esa zona. Dejó el bisturí a un lado y me preguntó.

-¿Listo para ser papá?- me miro y luego llevo sus manos hacia la abertura y con un rápido movimiento saco a un pequeño bultito, que empezó a llorar descontroladamente. Mis ojos ahora botaban silenciosas lágrimas de emoción, mis hijos estaban naciendo… Le pasó a uno de mis hijos a la enfermera y rápidamente hizo lo mismo con el segundo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y me lo acercó.- ¿Quieres cortarle a esta preciosa niña su cordón?- me preguntó. Limpié con mi brazo mis lágrimas y asentí. Otra enfermera me pasó una tijera y con dedos temblorosos corte donde me indicaron. Vi a mi hija su preciosa carita y ella me devolvió la mirada, tenía mis ojos verdes. El doctor se la llevó y la enfermera me entrego en una cobija a mi hijo.

-Anthony.- susurré cuando lo tuve en mis brazos. Mi llanto hizo aparición nuevamente y con él me acerqué a la cama donde yacía dormida el amor de mi vida.- Amor, mira a nuestro hijo.- dije con una sonrisa, esperando que despertase.- Tiene tus ojos.- le conté. El bebé estaba muy tranquilo en mis brazos y lo mecí suavemente. Hasta que llegó una enfermera y me dijo.

-Debemos cambiar a su habitación a la paciente. Nos llevaremos a los bebés un rato para hacerle unos exámenes.- la miré con cara confundida.- Solo para asegurarnos que no vienen con ninguna secuela del accidente.- Respiré tranquilo.- Puede ir a contarle a sus familiares las noticias.- me dijo. Asentí, le pasé a Anthony y pude divisar como se llevaban a Elizabeth en otra cobijita. Me acerqué a mi novia.

-Por favor amor, despierta.- le dije dándole un beso en su frente. Saliendo de la habitación, me dirigí hacia la sala de espera. Pasé mis manos por mi cara y cabello. Al salir me encontré ya con toda la familia.

-¿Cómo está Edward?, ¿Los bebés nacieron?, ¿Qué pasa con Bella?- me soltaron todos a la vez.

-Los bebés...son hermosos.- sentencié.- Pero Bella, ella todavía no despierta.- dije sintiendo mi voz romperse al final. Miré a Charlie que estaba presente y pude ver su cara de dolor.- El doctor dijo que ella debe despertar por sus medios. Ahora la trasladan a su habitación.- dije derrotado y me senté en una silla. Mi madre se acercó para abrazarme y solo eso falto para que rompiera en llanto.

-Calma, Edward.- me consoló.- Todo estará bien.

Y así pasaron las siguientes horas, hasta que el doctor salió a contar sobre los bebés. Ya podíamos entrar a ver a Bella, pero solo por unos minutos. Mi dolor al verla nunca se apaciguaba y seguía con la esperanza de que ella despertaría en algún momento. Cargar a mis hijos era lo único que lograba tranquilizarme por solo unos minutos.

En la habitación estábamos Charlie, Alice, Esme y yo. Esme cargaba a Anthony, ya que le conté sobre la decisión de llamarlo Anthony William como mi abuelo y ella estuvo más que emocionada con eso. Yo tenía a Liz en mis manos y ella estaba dormida profundamente. A comparación de su hermano que disfrutaba de toda la atención.

Pasé toda la noche en el hospital y nada cambió. Bella seguía en ese letargo y no despertaba. Charlie tampoco quería dejar el hospital, pero le aseguré de que sí algo cambiaba, sería la primera persona a la cual llamaría. Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse Alice llegó con diferentes pijamas para los bebés y se entretuvo un rato. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde llegó una visita inesperada.

-Qué bueno verla por aquí Sra. Dwyer.- dije con una sonrisa amable. Entró lentamente a la habitación y fijo sus ojos en la figura dormida de su hija. Luego alterno la vista a mis brazos donde sostenía a Anthony.

-Espero no molestar.- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.- Es solo que necesitaba ver a mi hija.- dijo con voz culpable.- Yo… no sé cómo disculparme por mis pasadas acciones, dije lo que dije porque estaba asustada. Crié a mi hija para que fuera responsable y así no pasara por las cosas que yo pase. La eduqué para que supiera que casarse no es cualquier cosa y menos tener hijos. Pensé que mi hija era como yo, pero estaba equivocada. Ella es tan fuerte como Charlie. Ahora que tienes hijos sabrás lo que es querer lo mejor para ellos y que sean felices.- dijo limpiando con un pañuelo sus lágrimas.

-Renée yo…- dije.- Creo que hablar con Bella será lo mejor para ti.- le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Solo esperemos que ella despierte.- dije acariciando lentamente la cabecita de mi hijo.

-¿Dónde está la niña?- pregunto.

-Supongo que esta con Alice.- dije. Vi como miraba a Anthony detenidamente.- ¿Quieres sostenerlo?- le pregunte. Me miro con una sonrisa y asintió. Se lo pasé delicadamente y ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Es igual a ella.- dijo con lágrimas.- Hola nieto.- dijo riendo al ver al pequeño morder su dedito.

-Su nombre es Anthony.- dije y en eso Alice apareció por la puerta con Liz en sus manos.- Y ella es la dulce Elizabeth.- dije abriendo mis brazos a ella. Alice me la paso y reí al ver su conjunto, parecía una muñeca.- Ella es mi hermana Alice.- dije presentándolas.- La madre de Bella.- le dije a mi hermana.

-Un gusto señora.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Charlie no ha venido?- pregunto Renée.

-Estuvo ayer hasta muy tarde, hoy trabaja así que supongo que vendrá más tarde.- dije con un suspiro. Besé la frente de mi hija y se la pasé a Renée, que había dejado a Tony en brazos de Alice. Me acerqué a la cama de mi novia y tome su mano. Apoye mi cabeza a un lado y traté de hacerle compañía…

Sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabello suavemente. Me había quedado dormido, traté de incorporarme para ver donde estaban mis hijos y me congelé, pero esta vez de alegría. Bella tenía una media sonrisa y tenía sus ojos muy abiertos. Una de sus manos seguían unida a la mía y la otra estaba acariciando mi cabello.

-Bella.- dije casi en un susurro. Las lágrimas aparecieron silenciosamente por mis mejillas y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(BPOV)**

-Hola, amor.- dije tiernamente. Trate de sentarme, pero puse una mueca al sentir dolor en mi espalda y bajo vientre.

-Tranquila, cariño.- me dijo dulcemente. Caí en la cuenta de que mis bebitos ya no estaban dentro de mí y recordé pequeñas partes de los últimos sucesos. Mi corazón empezó a saltar.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos Edward?- pregunte confundida.- ¿Dónde están?- dije tocando mi ahora no abultado estómago.

-Tranquila, probablemente estén durmiendo en la otra habitación.- calme mi respiración y pregunte.

-¿Están bien?, la verdad no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, solo que vi a Alice pero luego todo se vuelve negro…

-Están todos bien, amor. Tuviste un accidente, me diste un gran susto.- dijo soltando un gran suspiro.- Lizzy es muy hermosa, se parece mucho a mí, pero Anthony es igual a ti.- en su cara se formó una gran sonrisa y lleve mi mano a su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo puedo verlos?- pregunte. Al minuto tocaron la puerta y era Rosalie cargando a Anthony, seguida por Alice con Elizabeth. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y me lancé a llorar descontroladamente. Alargué mis brazos y en cada uno puse a mis bebés.- Son hermosos.- bese sus frentes.- Nuestros hijos, Edward.- dije mirándole y me acerqué a besar sus labios.

-Lo son.- dijo, sentí mi corazón oprimirse de felicidad. Por la puerta inesperadamente se asomó una tímida Renée, que miró con una leve sonrisa la escena.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte entre confundida y emocionada.

-Hola.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Cómo estás hija?- pregunto.

-Feliz.- dije con una sonrisa mirándola.- Tus nietos son los bebés más bellos.- dije acariciándolos levemente.

-Sonrían.- dijo Alice y se escuchó un clic de la cámara.

-¿Dónde está Charlie?- pregunte a Edward.

-Vendrá más tarde.- me dijo.- Pero lo llamaré para avisarle que despertaste.- dijo acercándose a besar mi frente.- No tardo. Al salir Edward, tras del entro el doctor.

-Que bien Bella que hayas despertado.- dijo entrando con una carpeta.- Necesito por favor que desocupen la habitación, solo puede quedar una persona.- dijo dirigiéndose a mi familia.

-Soy su madre, yo me quedaré.- dijo decidida Renée. La mire con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en mis ojos. Todos salieron, mi madre se acercó y tomo mi mano.

-Bella.- dijo el doctor.- Te hare unos exámenes y necesito que luego estés con reposo absoluto por al menos dos días. Podrás al menos tener dos personas en la habitación, aparte de tus hijos, que ya podrás alimentarlos.- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de media hora termino con los exámenes y me quedé sola con Renée en la habitación. Su mano seguía sosteniendo la mía.

-Hija.- llamó mi atención.

-Mamá, por favor no digas nada.- dije acariciando su cabeza cuando rompió en llanto, apoyo su frente en mi costado y siguió sollozando débilmente.

-Lo siento tanto.- dijo sorbiendo su nariz.- Lamento no haber estado para ti cuando me necesitaste.- dijo mirándome triste.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- le dije.- Ahora que estas aquí, todo está perfecto.- le dije dulcemente.- Mis hijos necesitan una abuela que los consienta.- ambas reímos.

-Sabes.- dijo después de unos minutos.- Edward es en verdad un hombre asombroso.- se formó una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Lo sé.- dije feliz.- Es eso y mucho más.-

-El día que fuiste a darme la noticia, él dejo escrito una nota.- dijo y recordé que lo había hecho, pero nunca supe que fue lo que escribió.- Decía que cuando cambiara de opinión y quisiera comunicarme con ustedes podría llamarlos y dejo escrito sus números. Muchas veces tomaba el teléfono, pero nunca fui capaz de marcar. Con el tiempo me arrepentí de haberte dado la espalda, pero mi orgullo me ganaba.- dijo con una risita amarga.- Phil siempre me retaba por eso. Él me veía triste y me instaba a llamarte, pero soy cobarde.- dijo con una sonrisa apagada.

-Eso es parte del pasado, madre.- dije dándole una sonrisa.- Con que estés aquí significa mucho para mi.-

-¿Eres feliz, Bella?- me pregunto seria.

-Soy la mujer más feliz de la tierra.- dije dulcemente.- Tengo una familia hermosa, un cariñoso novio y mis más grandes tesoros están ya conmigo, no podría pedir más.- sentencié. Nos abrazamos por un rato, hasta que entró una enfermera diciendo que debía alimentar a mis hijos.

Ya alimentándolos, le pedí a Renée que llamara a Edward. El entró con su gracia habitual y se sentó a mi lado.

-Te amo.- le susurré con una sonrisa.

-Yo más mi vida.- me dijo besando mi frente.- Yo más…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como intuirán la historia esta llegando a su fin, creo que faltan unos dos capítulos También me quiero disculpar si mi conocimiento sobre medicina no es muy grande jeje, espero que les haya gustado el pov de Edward. Dejen sus reviews para saber opiniones, etc! Muchos besos cami.<strong>


	23. La Boda

**La Boda**

1 año después…

-Anthony, hijo, por favor abre la boquita.- dije por enésima vez a mi testarudo e inquieto hijo. Llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de hacerlo comer, en cambio Liz estaba muy tranquila comiendo en su silla. Tony empezó a jugar con su autito sobre el pote, derramando todo en la mesa.

Había pasado un año desde que mis tesoros nacieron y recién ahora me reintegraría al mundo laboral. Edward trabajaba casi todo el día en la universidad y pasaba un rato con ellos antes de que los niños se fueran a dormir. La familia estaba muy feliz con ellos y estábamos todos muy emocionados, ya que hace seis meses Alice y Jasper se casaron y ahora estaba con cuatro meses de embarazo.

Con Edward estábamos encantados con nuestros hijos y somos una hermosa familia. Aunque ahora con más responsabilidades a veces teníamos nuestras peleas, algunas más serias que otras, pero nada que el buen sexo no pudiera arreglar.

Al terminar Anthony de comer, los metí en la tina rápidamente para arreglarlos para su primer cumpleaños. Vendría toda la familia y Edward llegaría con la gran torta que habíamos ordenado.

Con todo listo y mis hijos vestidos y perfumados los puse en sus sillas y ordene el pequeño coctel para los mayores. En eso empezaron a llegar los familiares, Charlie con Sue- una vieja "amiga" de la familia que vivía en Forks, Jasper con una rellenita Alice, Emmett con Rose y Lucy. Más tarde llegó Renée con Phil y luego Carlisle y Esme. Todos llegaron con muchos regalos para los bebés y Anthony estaba más que animado por la atención, Liz estaba muy tranquila en los brazos de Charlie, el cual estaba declarado como el segundo amor de mi hija, por supuesto primero estaba su adorado padre. Y como si lo hubiera llamado, apareció por la puerta con la torta en sus manos y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola cariño.- le dije recibiendo la torta y llevándola a la cocina.

-Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo están mis hermosos cumpleañeros?- preguntó abriendo sus brazos a Elizabeth. Le besó su cabecita y ella emitió una tierna risita. Compartimos con todos y apagaron con ayuda de Lucy las velitas, Anthony dejó de seguro más de una mano marcada en la crema de la torta.

En el transcurso de la tarde, vi a Edward conversando con Charlie secretamente y la curiosidad me embargó. La tarde pasó rápidamente y ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Entonces mañana me quedo con los niños?- escuche preguntar a Esme emocionada a Edward.

-Si mamá.- dijo Edward despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Se fueron todos y acostamos a los pequeños que estaban muertos de cansancio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte entre curiosa y confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-¿Por qué hablabas tan secretamente con mi padre y porque los niños estarán donde Esme mañana?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Mañana saldremos a cenar en la noche y no podremos ir si están los niños.- dijo cambiándose a su pijama.

-Ok.- dije todavía confundida.- ¿Y Charlie?-

-Solo estaba conversando con tu padre.- dijo quitándole importancia. Me cambié al pijama y me acurruqué junto a él.

-Mañana empiezo trabajando.- le conté.

-¿Volverás a escribir la columna?- pregunto acariciando mi brazo.

-Sip.- respondí.-

-Bien.- dijo acercándose para besarme. Le respondí el beso a medias mientras seguía contándole los planes.

-¿Quieres que te...- beso.-…espere para ir donde tu…-beso.-… madre?- dije entrecortado.

-Mmm.- dijo mientras nos rodeaba y yo quedaba sobre él. Empezó un vaivén lento de nuestras caderas y dejó un rastro de besos húmedos por mi cuello. Llevé mis manos a su esculpido pecho y gemí fuertemente al sentir un mordiscón en mis senos.

-Edward.- dije suspirando. Subí mi corto camisón hasta mi abdomen y Edward bajó rápidamente su bóxer y se introdujo en mí.

-Bella…Dios.- dijo tomando mi cintura para poder movernos más rápido. Juntamos nuestros labios en un erótico beso y llevé mis manos tras su cuello para acercarnos más. Tras unas estocadas más sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre.

-Amor...- medio gemí medio suplique para llegar a la cumbre. Edward llevó sus mágicos dedos a nuestra unión y mi liberación llegó con un poderoso orgasmo, al rato Edward llegó también. Nuestras respiraciones estaban irregulares y estaba cansada.

-Wow.- dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Edward estaba acostado y yo sobre él.

-Quedé muerto.- dijo posando sus brazos tras su cabeza. Con una sonrisa me acerqué a darle un suave beso y en eso se escuchó un fuerte llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua.- Yo voy.- dijo besando mi frente, poniéndose el bóxer y saliendo por la puerta. Me eché boca abajo sobre la cama y a los minutos Edward entró con Anthony en sus brazos y él tenía una leve sonrisita en sus labios.

-Parece que este pequeñín se está acostumbrando a dormir aquí.- dije dándole una mirada severa a Edward mientras me ponía el camisón.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo decirle que no a esta carita.- dijo Edward culpable. Llevó a Tony a la cama y lo acostó entre nosotros.- Lizzy está durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna.- le conversó a Tony.- Deberías seguir su ejemplo.- le dijo tocando su nariz.

-Bebé.- llamé su atención.- Eres un fresco.- dije con voz de bebita.- Si bebé lo eres.- le dije dándole cosquillas en su pancita. Emitió una risilla muy graciosa. Nos situamos a su lado y apagué la luz.- Duerman mis bellos hombres.- les dije mientras acariciaba el brazo de Edward.

-Te amo.- dijo cariñosamente.

-Yo también.- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Le decía a Anthony, pero también te amo.- me dijo divertido.

-Que gracioso.- dije riendo también.- Buenas noches, bebé.

-Bella enserio, te amo mi vida.- me dijo serio acercándose para darme un suave beso. Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Yo también amor, yo también…- dije cerrando los ojos con una marcada sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward despertó temprano para irse a su trabajo y mientras lo sentía en la ducha, me fui a la cocina a prepararle su desayuno y la leche de los bebés. En medio de una taza de café sentí un leve llanto desde la pieza, probablemente Liz ya estaba despierta.

-Hola pequeñita.- le dije tomándola en brazos y dándole un besito en su frente. Me senté en el sillón y le di su leche. Edward abrochando su camisa, apareció.

-Hola Lizzy.- saludo. Tomó su taza de café y unas tostadas y se sentó en la mesa a comer rápidamente.

-¿Estas atrasado?- le pregunte.

-Solo un poco.- dijo medio distorsionado por su gran mordida a la tostada.

-¿Amaneciste con hambre?- le pregunte divertida.

-Anoche hice un ejercicio que me dejo hambriento.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, dejando mis mejillas sonrojadas y dirigí mí mirada a Liz que terminaba su biberón. Edward termino su desayuno y termino de arreglarse para irse a su trabajo.

-Que tengas un lindo día, mi amor.- le dije con un beso.

-Nos vemos en la tarde.- dijo devolviéndome el beso.- Adiós pequeña Lizzy despídeme de tu hermano.- le dijo besando su frente.- Las amo.- grito mientras cerraba la puerta y marcaba el ascensor.

El día paso rápido con mis hijos, almorzamos tranquilamente, también les di un baño para dejarlos limpiecitos para llevarlos donde Esme. Prepare un bolso con todo lo necesario para la noche y varias mudas de ropa.

A eso de las 8 pm, Edward apareció por la puerta con un gran ramo de flores.

-¡Amor!, no tenías que molestarte.- le regañé tomando las rosas y llevándolas a mi nariz para olerlas detenidamente, me acerque para besarlo dulcemente.- Muchas gracias cariño.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más, mi amor.- me dijo respondiéndome el beso algo ¿nervioso? Lo mire detenidamente- ¿Están listos?- me pregunto haciéndose el desentendido. Dejamos a los niños en la casa de sus padres por la noche y Edward me llevó a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad de comida italiana muy elegante.

-¿Me contarás ya de que va todo esto?- le pregunte impaciente y demasiado curiosa por su nerviosismo, mientras el anfitrión nos llevaba a nuestra mesa. Edward permaneció en silencio hasta que llegó el camarero por nuestra orden, yo estaba que explotaba de curiosidad.

-Una botella de champagne, por favor y ordenaremos dos platos de pastas de la casa.- pidió raudamente. Al rato llegó la champagne y la sirvió en nuestras copas.- Amor.- llamó mi atención.

-Dime.- Sentí la corriente eléctrica que sus orbes verdes transmitían tan detenidamente al mirarme.

-Creo que hoy no te he dicho cuan hermosa te ves.- me dijo con esa voz romántica que hace derretir mis piernas. Hoy llevaba un vestido color rojo con un escote elegante y unos zapatos de muerte. En cambió Edward vestía un pantalón beige con una camisa celeste, lo hacía parecer un dios griego.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo.- le dije.- Pero por favor dime que está pasando, Edward, me pones nerviosa.- le dije expectante.

-Bueno Bella.- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.- Siento que hemos hecho todo al revés, se suponía primero que me casaría contigo para luego formar una familia….- dijo hablando alborotadamente-… pero mi vida no podría ser mejor gracias a nuestros hijos y a la vida que llevamos… así que para poder completar la dicha que llevo dentro… ¿me concederías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?- En ese momento extendió su mano y abrió una cajita con un hermoso anillo dentro. No podía ser más perfecto, era un solitario con una esmeralda en el medio de un tamaño mediano, perfecto para mí. No podía encontrar mi voz, solo sentía como caían lágrimas por mis ojos.

-Acepto, acepto, acepto.- dije lanzándome a sus brazos.- Te amo tanto, Edward Cullen.- le dije sorbiendo mi nariz al momento que deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta, Isabella Swan, yo te amo más.- me respondió besando mis mejillas saladas ya por tanta lágrima. No podría ser más perfecto este momento, todo era perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los preparativos para la boda estuvieron obviamente a cargo de una mandona Alice, que pensaba que solo por estar embarazada iba a ceder a sus peticiones exageradas. Quería que fuera lo más simple y sencillo posible, sería todo en el extenso jardín de los Cullen. Entre Alice, Esme y mi propia madre no había quien las detuviera. Creo que lo único que logré elegir fue mi vestido de novia, gracias al cielo. Sólo faltaban días para la boda y todo iba viento en popa. Alice tuvo la tonta idea de que no podía ver a Edward el día antes de la boda por la supuesta mala suerte, así que estaba encerrada en la antigua pieza de Edward, bajo las estrictas órdenes de su mandona hermana y su furia fue peor cuando le dije que no quería tener una despedida de soltera, casi me estrangula, pero mi prometido fue capaz de controlarla.

_Mi prometido_… me había costado acostumbrarme a ese término, pero no podía esperar al momento en que se convirtiera en mi esposo, en que fuera oficialmente mío y solo mío. Pensando en todas estas cosas caí dormida en mi última noche de soltería. Pronto sería una Cullen, Isabella Cullen.

**(EPOV)**

Hace mucho tiempo consideraba a mi Bella mi esposa, convivíamos juntos, tenemos a los más hermosos hijos juntos y nos amamos con locura. Bella es mi mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como cada ritual de vida, por mucho que ella no esté de acuerdo conmigo, tenía que llegar este día.

Más nervioso de lo que pensé, llegó el momento de pararme en el altar y esperar a que mi dulce Bella llegara. Recordé el momento en que le pedí que se casara conmigo, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo y sus tiernos pómulos rosados gracias a su sonrojo característico, en ese instante rememoré todos los momentos vividos juntos. Cuando se separó de mí esa temporada que estuvo en Inglaterra, fue un suplicio, pero ella se merecía esa experiencia en su vida y aprendimos a convivir con ello, el día que me dijo que estaba embarazada, todavía lo recuerdo, fue el mayor regalo de todos. Saber que habría un pedacito de amor nuestro en la tierra era el sentimiento más inolvidable del mundo y la felicidad se duplico al saber que eran dos hijos. Bella, Liz y Tony son mi vida y vivo por ellos… siempre.

Desperté de mis recuerdos al escuchar la marcha nupcial y ver a Isabella aparecer del brazo de Charlie. No había imagen más bella y pura en la tierra que mi adorada prometida. Era mi sol y ante tal belleza mis ojos dolían, llevaba un vestido largo pero ligero y simple color blanco, con el cabello tomado y un ramo de rosas amarillas en sus manos. Su hermosura era inexpresable y nuestras sonrisas más marcadas que nunca. Al verla a los ojos caí en cuenta que caían suaves lágrimas por sus mejillas, su emoción era mi emoción. Charlie llegó a mi lado y dijo.

-Cuida de mi hija, Edward.- pronunció fuerte y claro.- Sé que lo harás bien.-

-Con mi vida, Señor.- le respondí viendo a la única cosa que mi visión reclamaba, ella era espléndida. Le susurré un te amo lleno de dulzura.

El sacerdote empezó con su discurso que fue lo más preciso y conciso que pudo. Todos esos minutos nos vimos reflejados en nuestros ojos, me sentía poderoso de haber llegado aquí con mi vida y podía ver el amor y adoración en sus ojos, tal como Bella los veía en los míos.

-Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa en salud y en enfermedad, en riqueza o en pobreza para amarla y respetarla tanto tiempo como duren sus vidas?- preguntó el sacerdote.

-Acepto.- respondí colocando la alianza en su dedo correspondiente, nunca rompimos el contacto, siempre mirándonos.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo en salud y en enfermedad, en riqueza o en pobreza para amarlo y respetarlo tanto tiempo como duren sus vidas?

-Acepto.- respondió emocionada poniendo torpemente el anillo en mi dedo, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Entonces por el poder que conllevo, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- dijo y el momento que más había esperado llegó. Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, la acerqué a mí y mi espera termino. Nos besamos con todo el amor que un acto tan puro puede transmitir y sonreí contra sus labios.

-Te amo demasiado.- le dije sintiendo nuestro beso salado a causa de sus pequeñas lágrimas.

-Con mi alma entera.- me respondió juntando nuestras frentes. Por última vez el sacerdote habló.

-Les presento al Señor y la Señora Cullen.- Nos giramos hacía los invitados y una ola de aplausos se escuchó . Definitivamente ella ahora era mía y solo mía. Tal como yo soy suyo, desde el primer día en que la vi…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia... tiene un final feliz que a todas nos encantaría. Dejen sus reviews! Gracias a todos los reviews que me ayudaron a seguir, ojala que les guste este simple pero emotivo final. Espero poder empezar otra historia y inspirarme. Muchos besos Cami<strong>


End file.
